Professor Layton and the Turnabout Hedgehog 3
by SkylarHewitt7
Summary: After being transported to Mobius the group continues their investigation of the strange occurances that happened on Earth in the hopes that clues may be found on Mobius. Shortly after arriving Sonic is arrested for a rather unusual crime and Phoenix must defend him against this new court style and a new Prosecutor. Can the group find out just what the answer to this mystery is?
1. The Mystery Continues in Another World

**Chapter 1: This Mystery Continues in Another World**

Nighttime had begun on the Planet Mobius. It bathed every last blade of grass and every last leaf in an enclosure of darkness so that only the most trained eyes could see them. In the darkness a figure moved on the ground. The outline of short and sharp hair lifted itself off the damp earth and seemed to look around for a few moments before noticing the rest of his party of friends lying on the ground around him. He immediately moved to the feminine figure of a young girl. He gently placed his hand on her arm and tried to shake her back into consciousness. With a whine of drowsiness the girl awoke, lifting her head off the ground. The outline of her head was that of long hair and a small, short bun at the top. She lifted her hands to her face and yawned as she rubbed her eyes. The spiky haired one looked around and moved to another figure lying on the ground. This was the outline of a short boy. His outline in the dark revealed her wore a cap on his head and had a spike of hair sticking out of the back. The spiky haired one shook the young boy awake and he whined, trying to stay asleep. He awoke eventually and searched around for a bit before finding what he was looking for. A tall man with a… lengthy, top hat lay on the ground nearby. Two other figures lay on the ground a good distance away from the main group. One of these was a very short but slim looking figure with long spiked quills and big shoes. The other was an equally tall figure with what appeared to be two tails and a small tuft of hair at the top of his head. They awoke on their own, sitting up suddenly as straight as possible. They could tell where they were without even needing to see anything. Swiftly, the one with spiky quills hopped to his feet and ran over to the rest of his group.

"I think we made it. We must have passed out after the chaos control. Are you all okay?" The spiky quilled one asked. The tallest of the group, presumably the adults, stood up and nodded. As the sun began to rise in the distance their features were revealed. The one with the top hat wore a brown overcoat and an orange undershirt with brown pants and green shoes. The spiky haired one wore a blue suit with a white undershirt, a red tie, blue pants, and black shoes. The girl he had woken up wore a purple acolyte outfit with a peach/beige colored piece of clothing beneath that reached down to her knees. She also wore black sandals and her hair was kept in a bun by a purple tie. The short boy wore a blue cap to cover his brown hair along with a blue sweater vest, green/brown shorts, and brown shoe/sandals. He also held a brown satchel. The one with spiky quills had peach colored skin on his muzzle, stomach/chest, and ears as well as his arms. He had dark blue fur and green eyes and wore red shoes with a white strap. The one that had been next to him was an orange fox with two tails that each ended in white fur. He had white fur on his muzzle and his chest as well. His shoes consisted of half red and half white sections.

"Do you have any idea where we are, Sonic?" The fox asked. The blue quilled one responded by searching the area with his eyes, trying to find any characteristics that would reveal their new location. They were in a field surrounded by tall trees. A path of dirt ran through the middle of the field before re-entering the forest at the end of the field. Sonic decided it might be best to follow the path.

"I don't really know what part of Mobius we're at Tails, but I think we'll be able to find out by following this path." Sonic responded, pointing towards the path. Tails nodded before turning to everyone else. He began explaining their situation.

"Professor Layton, Mr. Wright, welcome to the Planet of Mobius. This is our home world. Sonic must've teleported you here with us when we were trying to escape Eggman. We should probably start moving. Our first stop is going to be either the Capitol of Spagonia or Central City, whichever is closer." Tails explained. Phoenix and the Professor nodded, both wondering what secrets lay in this new and interesting world. They began their journey into the forest, following the path. Sonic seemed a bit on edge as they walked along the dirt path, searching for anything that looked even remotely familiar. Every time someone stepped on a stick he would twitch or turn his head. It was as if he was expecting something to happen. _I get the feeling he knows something is going to happen. But what,_ Professor Layton thought. Then it did happen. Phoenix stopped, holding his arm out in front of Professor Layton, Luke, and Maya. Professor Layton was now on high alert, ready to protect his apprentice at the first sign of trouble. Phoenix's head tilted and he looked up towards the sky.

"Look out!" Phoenix yelled and he grabbed Maya before jumping out of the way. Professor Layton grabbed Luke and jumped out of the way just as the ground appeared to explode beneath them. But they all knew the ground hadn't spontaneously combusted. Eggman floated down in his Eggmobile, armed robots on each side of him.

"So you lived did you?! I could have sworn my laser gun hit you! No matter, my robots here are indestructible, and they are powered by the greatest power source I could find!" Eggman said before holding up a green shard. It looked as though it had once been a part of a larger gem.

"That's part of the Master Emerald! Eggman tell me what you did! You shattered the Master Emerald didn't you?! What have you done with Knuckles?!" Sonic yelled, questions flying from his mouth before he could even think about them. Eggman laughed briefly before making a hand motion that told his robots to attack. They slowly floated to the ground before landing and taking their attack positions. They were both colored silver and head arm cannons that looked like the barrel of machine guns. Within seconds they began firing at the group. Phoenix and Maya hid on one side of the path while Professor Layton and Luke hid on the other. Sonic and Tails began their assault on the robots by running straight into the shower of bullets, dodging each one to the best of their ability. They reached the robots and went to attack but they disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Sonic yelled before being kicked through the air and into the ground by one of the robots. Eggman chuckled at the hedgehog's surprise. He yelled out that his robots had free access to chaos control thanks to the emerald shards within them. Sonic turned around to face the robots that had reappeared behind him. He stood in attack position before leaping at the enemy. The robot prepared to teleport behind Sonic and Sonic knew this. He let the machine teleport before curling into a spiky ball and flying backwards into the robot. It flew into a tree and shattered to pieces.

"I thought you said they were indestructible Egg-head!" Sonic taunted. The second robot attacked as Eggman growled. He then yelled out orders to attack and the robot shot all the projectiles it could at Sonic. The hedgehog jumped into the air and landed in a tree. The robot's projectiles followed him and Sonic jumped. He saw the shattered remains of the other robot as he jumped from branch to branch. _Aha! That's how I'll beat it, _Sonic thought. He made one last jump before diving for the robot parts. He frantically searched through them till he found what he was looking for. The arm cannon. He lifted it and aimed at the robot. The robot shot at Sonic but the hedgehog jumped forward, through the showers of bullets. Sonic landed on the head of the robot, arm cannon still in hand. He placed the end of the arm cannon on the robots head at fired a projectile. The head of the robot exploded and it ceased functioning. Eggman screamed before pounding the control panel of his Eggmobile with his fists. Sonic grinned before taunting his foe.

"Looks like you're robot's got a bit of a headache! You should do something about that!" Sonic yelled. Eggman pounded his control panel once again before flying away, angry that he had not been able to kill his enemy before anything happened. Phoenix and the Professor came out of their hiding spots.

"That was a close one you guys. You were almost blasted to bits. You're lucky Phoenix heard the projectile coming." Tails said after he saw them come out of hiding. Phoenix scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly before beginning to question their plan of action.

"Well, based on Eggman being here, we can safely assume we are closer to Spagonia's Capitol City than Central City, so that will be our first destination. We will then need to find Knuckles and ask what happened on Angel Island that caused him to lose the Master Emerald." Tails explained. Professor Layton and the rest of the group except Sonic gave him a questioning look, wondering just what Angel Island and the Master Emerald where. Phoenix shook his head deciding to ask later, before thinking. _Just because we're in another world, doesn't mean we're safe from the courtrooms. I have the sneaking feeling that we are going to be standing in court while here… and these courtroom battles might just be the biggest fights of my life, _Phoenix thought. Little did he know, he would turn out to be very correct in his thoughts.

_~September 25__th__: 11:17 A.M.~_

_~Spagonia Capitol City~_

The group had entered the city mere moments ago and Professor Layton and Phoenix were already looking around in awe. Well built houses topped by bright orange roofs covered the city. Many citizens walked around the streets of stone. Children chased each other as their parents bought groceries at the various food stands littered across the sides of the streets. Luke and Maya found themselves needing to be constantly pushed along by the Professor and Phoenix, as they were always stopping to look at things in the shops. Their course was set so that they would soon enter the area of the city with skyscrapers and the universities. An enormous clock tower rose into the sky in the distance, tall enough to rival any skyscraper back on Earth. It reached above the clouds easily.

"What do you suppose is at the very top, Luke?" Maya questioned, wondering about the clock tower as she nearly fell backward trying to see the top. Luke shrugged his shoulders, also wondering the same thing. Phoenix and the Professor suddenly stopped in front of them. Sonic and Tails had also stopped and had their hands in fists as they glared up at something in front of them.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. The Federal Government of Spagonia has unanimously decided, that you are guilty of abusing the power of the Chaos Emeralds, which as you know, is a very high offence. You are hereby under arrest." A platoon of officers, both Mobian and human, had stopped Sonic and Tails in their path to make this accusation. Sonic was quickly grabbed by the officers and pulled towards the police truck that they had driven up in. Professor Layton attempted to go after them but Tails stopped him. Sonic struggled to break free of their grasp but to no avail. They through him into the back of the truck and drove away towards the center of the city. Professor Layton and the group were left to consult with themselves.

"What was that?! Tails you could've stopped them!" Phoenix yelled, suddenly very angry. He lifted a fist sternly to show his anger. Tails placed a hand to his forehead in frustration before holding out his arms.

"That's the problem! It is a capital offence in this world for a Mobian to harm a human! If I had tried to attack them, I would've gotten pulled in as well and you guys would have no clue where to go!" Tails explained. Professor Layton broke in, tipping his hat upward and out of his eyes.

"Let's all calm down a bit. All will be fixed within time. For now, all we can do, is begin our… investigation." Professor Layton said. Tails stood and listened while Phoenix was knocked back with shock before he began sweating.

"I-I had a feeling this would happen. Tails, what are the courts like here?" Phoenix asked. Maya and Luke suddenly became interested in the conversation. Tails thought for a moment. This was clearly a very touchy topic for him.

"Ever since Eggman first attacked, laws and other things have been changing. The G.U.N. corporation is in charge of the laws in Central City. They have made human, Mobian interaction very difficult over the years. This has also led to a change of courtroom rules. We used to operate just like your courts, but it seems that we have reverted and began going backwards as far as how courts work. Here, let's go to the library I remember seeing a book on courts in there." Tails explained. They nodded and began their walk to the library.

_~September 25__th__: 12:09 P.M.~_

_~District Library~_

"This is it, "Mobian Courts", this should help you understand our way of law here since Eggman first attacked." Tails said. Phoenix lifted the book into his hands and flipped through the pages. As he flipped through the pages he began seeing more and more pictures of the various outcomes of these courts. He eventually became so stressed about this that he slammed the book shut and gave it to Tails before leaning on the table nearby. _They kill the defendant right there in the courtroom if they are found Guilty! For any crime, _Phoenix thought. He leaned on the table with his elbows, feeling as though he would pass out at any moment. A thought popped into his head.

_**Mobian Courts book added to the Court Record**_

"I want to head down to the courthouse, just to see what they're like before having to defend Sonic in court myself." Phoenix said. Tails nodded before leading him from the building. The courthouse was not very far from the library at all. It was actually within sight of the library. It was also rather huge. Tails opened the door and held it open for everyone to come in. Tails led them to Courtroom B where an Emerald Trial was taking place. He opened the door and saw that it was already ending. The defense attorney there was frantically fighting with the guards to try and reach his client. Phoenix looked around before seeing it. In the middle of the courtroom stood a medium sized hole in the floor. It appeared to have a grate in it to stop things from falling in. Phoenix heard a metallic clank from above. A cage was lowered from the ceiling with the defendant inside. It was lowered only so he could be visible as his sentence was given.

"This court finds the defendant… Guilty of abusing the power of the Chaos Emeralds!" The Judge said before pounding his gavel, securing the verdict. The defendant began frantically trying to escape but the cage was locked up tight. His cage was lowered into the hole in the ground and locked into place. A metallic barrier was placed around the cage tightly to keep the defendant locked in and prevent people from seeing what happened.

"No! Please stop this! I Object!" The defense attorney yelled. It was too late. Phoenix watched as a red fiery glow became visible from points in the cage that were open. Flames escaped from these holes and Phoenix knew what happened. Maya tore herself from watching and pressed herself into Phoenix's chest. Phoenix held her shoulders and looked at her before looking back at the scene before him, sweat beginning to run down his face.

"S-so this is an Emerald Trial." Phoenix said. Tails nodded, ears and tails drooping low as he turned around with the rest of the group. He heard the defense attorney yell out in outrage behind them as they walked into the Courtroom Lounge. Professor Layton had held Luke in the lounge, fearing that he may have been scarred for life if he saw what had happened. He had made the right choice. Phoenix explained what had happened.

"The defendants are held in cages above the courtroom. When they are found guilty, the cages are lowered into a flamethrower that is built into the ground and then locked in place. Then a special shield is placed tightly around the cage and the defendant is burned alive." Phoenix explained. Maya was still crying from what she had seen. Phoenix couldn't blame her, it had been quite horrific.

_~September 25__th__: 2:01 P.M.~_

_~District Detention Center~_

"You showed them WHAT?!" Sonic yelled after hearing Tails explain how he had shown them the bad ending of an Emerald Trial. Tails nodded and Sonic pounded a fist on his table from behind the glass of the detention center.

"Think about it Sonic, they needed to see it eventually! Eggman has messed up the law system and we need to fix it!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic nodded before explaining that he had a weird feeling Eggman was involved in this in one way or another. Tails nodded before lifting up the book they had gotten from the library.

"That's going to help Phoenix in court tomorrow. Hold onto that Tails." Sonic said. Tails nodded in response before placing it back in the Professor's Trunk. He then told Sonic that he would see him at the courthouse tomorrow and ran back to the group to explain their plan of action.

"Okay so here is what's going on. I'll find you a place to say and we'll be at the courthouse tomorrow at 12 PM okay?" Tails explained. Phoenix and the Professor nodded before following Tails as he left. He had no clue where they were going to say but he knew he would figure something out. He briefly wondered if Professor Pickle could help at all.

**Picarats and Hint Coin Count:**

_00/00 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Maya's Magatama_

_Mobian Courts book_


	2. A New Breed of Turnabout

**Chapter 2: A New Breed of Turnabout**

_~September 26__th__: 11:55 A.M.~_

_~Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom Lounge A~_

"You sure you're ready for this Mr. Wright?" Sonic asked, trying to break the heavy silence that had befallen the room upon their arrival. The first trial of their adventure in this new world was finally beginning, and Phoenix was beginning to wonder how it would turn out. He had read the book on courts last night and was wondering about some of the newer things he would have to deal with in court. The courtroom guard called them in a few minutes later, stating that the court was ready to begin. Phoenix breathed heavily before leading Sonic in. Sonic was taken by the guards to his cage and lifted high above the court. Phoenix watched and gulped as this happened. A guard pushed him along to his defense stand. The courtroom hadn't changed since yesterday. The stands were all made of highly polished wood that was colored to match the style the courtroom was given. The light of the torches around them reflected off the wood and made the courtroom look slightly darker than if electric lights had been used. The Judge's stand was polished the most, giving off a feeling of royalty suitable for the highest courtroom authority. After Phoenix made it to the defense stand, Tails came up and stood next to him, serving as his assistant for this trial in order to teach him the ways of the court.

"Order! Order everyone! The trial of Sonic the Hedgehog will now begin. If the defense and prosecution are ready, then we may begin." The Judge said. _I gray beards are regulation for all Judge's, _Phoenix thought. He nodded before stating that he was ready. Across the court at the Prosecution stand stood another hedgehog. This particular hedgehog was an orange red color. His skin, which only appeared on his arms and muzzle, was peach colored just like Sonic. His eyes were a scary combination of gold and red that looked as though they could pierce through anything. He slammed his hand on his desk powerfully and ordered the Judge to begin the trial quickly. The Judge shook his head and sighed before beginning the trial. He asked the Prosecution to create an opening statement.

"Fine! Yesterday Sonic the Hedgehog was arrested for abusing the Chaos Emerald's power on numerous occasions. This, extensive, file of Sonic's different uses of the emeralds will prove his abusive behavior of the sacred gems." The Prosecution said. The Judge nodded before accepting the file as evidence and asking him to call his first witnesses.

_**Emerald Record added to the Court Record**_

"The Prosecution calls Mr. Horace Babylonia and Ms. Amelia Hart to the stand." Teria said. _Wait… did he just call TWO witnesses to the stand, _Phoenix thought in utter confusion. He turned to Tails for help.

"Alright, Mr. Wright, this is what's normally called Mob Cross Examination. Two or more witnesses are called to the stand by the Prosecution. One of them testifies and you treat that testimony like you would any other by comparing it to the evidence. But, you've gotta keep a close eye on the other witnesses. If they look like they have something different to say then yell out in protest and hear what he has to say. Their testimony will be saved in the Court Record if it is important." Tails explained. _Alright then, I'll try out this new 'battle style' let's see if it works, _Phoenix thought. The Prosecution told the one named Horace to testify about the most recent time he had seen Sonic abuse the Chaos Emeralds.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~The First Testimony~**_

_**Wright VS Teria**_

_"Well, the last time I saw or heard of Sonic the Hedgehog abusing the Chaos Emeralds power was about two months ago. Dr. Eggman had fired a laser at the planet and it broke into seven pieces."_ Horace began his testimony. The first part sounded okay to Phoenix. _I am glad I don't live on this planet, _Phoenix thought.

_"Sonic had attacked Eggman's space fleet and used the Chaos Emeralds to defeat him. Then people saw him falling from the sky in his super form, which was of course caused by the Chaos Emeralds."_ Horace finished his testimony. Phoenix compared it to the only evidence he had, the Emerald Record. A contradiction appeared before him.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled. It was his first objection in this new world. The people behind him in the jury benches began murmuring. Professor Layton, Maya, and Luke looked around as they listened to the murmurs carefully.

"He said 'objection'!"

"That's a new shout!"

"Most people yell 'I Object'!"

"Mr. Babylonia, I would like for you to take a look at this piece of evidence right here, it is the record of Sonic's Chaos Emerald use. Now take a look at this picture within it, is this the event you have explained?" Phoenix asked, showing him the picture. The witness nodded and the Prosecution chuckled.

"Oh, Mr. Wright, trying to waste our time by asking pointless questions, please enlighten us on what you find strange about this picture." Teria said. Phoenix placed his fists on his hips and grinned, glad to show him what he found strange. Phoenix pointed to the part of the picture he was referring to.

"TAKE THAT! You see, my main problem with this photo is Sonic himself. Yes we see him falling from the sky like the witness said, but if I recall, Sonic turns gold when using the Chaos Emeralds, correct? Well then why in this photo… IS SONIC STILL BLUE?!" Phoenix yelled, finally pointing out his contradiction.

"I OBJECT! W-What?! How can that be?! It isn't possible; everyone said that hedgehog was in his super form at the time!" Teria yelled in confusion, pounding his fists against the wall behind him.

"Nope! Eggman took the emeralds from me, and I had turned into a Werehog! If anyone's the abuser of Chaos Emeralds, it's Dr. Eggman!" Sonic yelled from his cage above them. Teria pounded his fist against the desk and held his head in thought. Phoenix had pointed out a glaring contradiction in his witness's testimony. Phoenix pounded his hands on the desk to assert himself. A thought suddenly popped into the Prosecution's head and he raised his head with a grin on his face.

"Mr. Wright, how does this contradiction affect your clients eventual verdict?" Teria asked. Phoenix had to think this question over once but when he did he was hit with a powerful jolt of shock. _He's right, how is this going to affect the outcome of this trial in any way, _Phoenix thought. He heard footsteps and turned to see Professor Layton standing next to him.

"P-Professor Layton?!" Phoenix said, wondering why he had shown up. The Professor nodded before turning to face the Prosecution. The Professor slammed his hand on the defense stand before directing his voice at Teria.

"Mr. Teria, the affect this will have on Sonic's verdict… is greater than you can imagine." Professor Layton began, shocking the Mobian Prosecutor, "Since we have addressed the existence of this contradiction, it has been proven that Sonic was not using the Chaos Emeralds during this event, which means…" Phoenix and the Professor moved to stand with their backs facing each other. They pulled their arms back before letting them shoot forward and point at Teria.

"SONIC USED THE CHAOS EMERALDS LESS THAN PREVIOUSLY THOUGHT!" Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright yelled this at exactly the same time, nearly knocking the Prosecution into the wall behind him. Teria began sweating really heavily now. _We've got him now, _Phoenix thought triumphantly. Shouts of protest called out from the Prosecutions jury benches.

"That's not right!"

"That hedgehog deserves to burn!"

"Someone stop them!"

"Teria! Teria! Teria! Teria!"

"HOLD IT!"

A call of protest came from the Prosecutions jury benches, shocking everyone in the courtroom. The sound of hands slamming down on the desk alerted them all to who had called out in protest.

"Do not stop this Cross Examination! This case cannot end yet! Let me TESTIFY!" A new witness yelled out, shocking Phoenix.

"W-WHAAAT?!" Phoenix yelled out, beginning to sweat.

"W-What?!" Teria yelled as well, also shocked. _Why is the Prosecution just as surprised, _Phoenix thought. The witness ran to the stand as fast as he could to help the two current witnesses. They huddled up in a circle to prepare a new testimony. _W-what are they doing now, _Phoenix thought. They suddenly broke their huddle, now more determined than ever to stop this.

"We all saw it! The duplicate hedgehog that was dropped with Super Sonic!" The new witness yelled. _W-WHAAAT, _Phoenix knew it was a lie but he couldn't prove it was with any of the evidence he had. Teria looked grateful for his witnesses contribution to his case.

"Well then, if that's true then this case should be over quickly! Please begin testifying!" The Judge ordered. Phoenix was sweating crazily now, looking as though he would pass out at any minute.

"This is unexpected, Mr. Wright. You can find a contradiction, just listen to what I said!" Tails said reassuringly. Phoenix remained sweating, not feeling like he could do anything to stop this by this point.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~The Fake Hedgehog~**_

_**Wright VS Teria**_

_"We all saw it! Dr. Eggman had dropped a fake hedgehog with Sonic after breaking the planet! That's what happened, and nothing different than that!"_ The newest witness, Bartley, explained. The female witness, Amelia looked like she had something different to say all of a sudden.

"WAIT A SEC! Do you have something to say, Ms. Hart?" Phoenix asked, directing his attention at Amelia. She looked a bit more on edge all of a sudden.

"M-me?!" Amelia said. Phoenix nodded. She thought for a moment before suddenly looking stern and nodding.

_"Yes, I have something to say, it's about what Bartley said. He said we all saw it, the fake hedgehog, but that's all I saw, just a fake hedgehog. I didn't see Super Sonic at all."_ Amelia explained. Phoenix nodded, accepting her statement before thinking about it for a moment. _So, this whole new cross examination is trying to prove that the hedgehog in this photo is a fake and that Sonic really was in his super form at this time. But Amelia says she only saw this fake hedgehog, that should mean something, _Phoenix thought. He directed his attention to the Professor standing next to him.

"Any ideas?" Phoenix asked. The Professor stood there with his hand on the desk watching the witnesses. They were waiting to see if Phoenix had anything else to say. Professor Layton lowered his hat and began sweating from beneath it. Phoenix new what he had to do. He slammed his hands on the desk to get everyone's attention.

"Your Honor, there is a puzzle in these testimonies!" Phoenix yelled. The Judge had a look of confusion on his face. Teria burst into laughter as Phoenix began to solve this puzzle.

_**Puzzle # 01: The Testimony Puzzle**_

_**10/10 Picarats**_

_ Amelia has stated something that sounds different from anything else they have heard so far, but it supports the evidence they have. Search through the testimony and see if you can find a meaning behind it. _

_ Yes, I have something to say, it's about what Bartley said. He said we all saw it, the fake hedgehog, but that's all I saw, just a fake hedgehog. I didn't see Super Sonic at all._

_ Remember, Hint Coins can be used for help if you have enough._

Phoenix began thinking over the testimony in his head. He couldn't find a meaning at all at first. He tried a different approach, comparing it to the other testimony.

_We all saw it! Dr. Eggman had dropped a fake hedgehog with Sonic after breaking the planet! That's what happened, and nothing different than that!_

He immediately saw a contradiction, but that was just going to lead them back into the same situation. He had to find something else. Suddenly, it hit Phoenix. The answer to their problem lies within the Court Record.

"Challenges don't come around too often for me, but…"

Phoenix slowly paced back and forth with his hand on his chin as he thought about his answer. He looked up and smiled before pointing in his usual courtroom style to signify he had gotten it Correct!

"I guess this puzzle, WASN'T an exception!"

_**PUZZLE SOLVED!**_

"The answer to our question, it's in the Court Record!" Phoenix said to the Professor. Professor Layton nodded before telling him to choose the evidence and present it to the court. Phoenix took the Emerald Record and did just that.

"TAKE THAT! Ladies and Gentleman, the answer to our stand still lies within this evidence! Amelia has stated that she only saw the fake hedgehog, HOWEVER, if this picture says anything at all, it says that the hedgehog in this picture… IS CLEARLY NOT FAKE!" Phoenix yelled. Teria and the witnesses were knocked back by shock. Phoenix patted the evidence in his hand before placing it down and grinning triumphantly.

"B-But, that can't be true! That hedgehog was in his super form at the time!" Teria yelled. Phoenix shook his head before placing his fists on his hips and grinning triumphantly.

"Well, can you prove this?!" Phoenix ordered. Teria gulped, knowing he wasn't able to prove his claim. _I've got him now, _Phoenix thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a cry of protest from the witness stand.

"HOLD IT! T-That can't be! Our testimony was flawless! We saw it happen!" Bartley yelled. Phoenix shook his head before grinning. _These people all believe they're right. Unless they can prove their own claims, I'm right in this case, _Phoenix thought. The Judge pounded his gavel three times to stop their talking.

"Unless the Prosecution can prove its own claims, I must rule in favor of the defense. This cross examination is…" The Judge was interrupted once again.

"I OBJECT!"

"You've only heard from humans so far! A Mobian has to testify in a Mobian trial! Let me testify now!" A Mobian fox called out from the Prosecution's Jury benches. Phoenix began sweating once more. _This just gets better and better doesn't it, _Phoenix thought. Professor Layton slammed his hand on the desk beside him, frustrated that they hadn't won yet. The Mobian, whose name was Andrew, took the stand quickly.

"That hedgehog! Sonic! I saw him land while he was Super Sonic!" Andrew yelled. Phoenix was knocked back with shock. _DAMN YOU! Now how am I going to get around this, _Phoenix thought. The fourth witness took the stand with everyone else, now more determined than ever to get Sonic found Guilty. Tails slammed his hand on the desk next to Phoenix, finally starting to get frustrated with this. Phoenix began sweating heavily as the new Cross Examination began.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~Super Sonic Landing~**_

_**Wright VS Teria**_

_"Super Sonic landed a bit outside of Apotos, near the coast. I saw him land safely on the ground and then fly away to who knows where. It was kinda late in the day when this happened." _Andrew testified. Phoenix thought for a moment but was interrupted as Horace began to look like he had something to say.

"WAIT A SEC! Horace, something on your mind?" Phoenix asked. Horace looked shocked to say the least. He thought for a moment before nodding his head.

_"Yes, I have something to say. I don't agree with his statement at all, it just doesn't sound right for some reason." _Horace explained. _These testimonies sound like a kindergartener could've made them, _Phoenix thought. He compared the two testimonies before going back to listen to Andrew's.

_"Super Sonic landed a bit outside of Apotos, near the coast. I saw him land safely on the ground and then fly away to who knows where. It was kinda late in the day when this happened." _Phoenix listened carefully but his mind clicked soon after as he noticed something wrong.

"OBJECTION! I'd appreciate it if you told the truth sir. Because that would help everyone a lot. The time you mentioned in your testimony… IT CONTRADICTS THE EVIDENCE!" Phoenix yelled. Andrew was knocked back by shock. Phoenix pulled out the Emerald Record and tapped it in his hand.

"This evidence proves that the time Sonic was seen was not late in the afternoon, but early in the morning. And once again, just look at the photo. The proof is in the timestamp above the photo, IT SAYS 9:48 A.M.!" Phoenix yelled, "And so this can only mean… EVERY TESTIMONY UP TO THIS POINT WAS A WASTE OF TIME!" This knocked back every single witness at once and caused everyone to begin murmuring to each other in the jury benches.

"That Defense Attorney is something else!"

"What was his name, Phoenix Trite?!"

"Phoenix! Phoenix! Phoenix! Phoenix!"

_Alright, we've got the whole court on our side now. And it looks like Teria is close to his breaking point. We might just win this trial after all, _Phoenix thought. He heard the Professor clear his throat next to him to get his attention. Phoenix turned to hear what he had to say.

"What is it Professor?" Phoenix asked. The Professor turned and lifted his hands.

"It seems, the trial cannot continue from where it is now. This means… it is your victory, Mr. Wright." Professor Layton said, twisting his hat. _Our victory, Professor Layton, _Phoenix thought before turning back to the court and slamming his hands on the desk.

"What, nothing to say Teria! Your Honor, I think a verdict can now be reached!" Phoenix yelled. The Judge nodded before pounding his gavel three times. All the murmurs stopped at the sound of this. The Judge pounded his gavel once more to end the Cross Examination.

"This ends the Cross Examination. This also ends the trial of Sonic the Hedgehog. If the Prosecution has no objections, I will then hand down the verdict." The Judge said. He waited for a few seconds during which all remained silent.

"I OBJECT!"

"The trial cannot stop here Your Honor! We haven't looked at all of Sonic's other emerald incidents!" Teria yelled. _W-Whaaaat, _Phoenix thought. The Judge nodded, also realizing this. He then asked what they should do from there.

"The witnesses we have, Horace, Amelia, Bartley, and Andrew, testify to the court about any other time Sonic has used the Chaos Emeralds. Then we'll see what our verdict will be, Mr. Wright." Teria said, pointing straight at Phoenix. The Judge nodded before saying that they would take a ten minute recess then reconvene to hear these testimonies.

**Picarat and Hint Coin Count:**

_10/10 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Maya's Magatama_

_Mobian Courts book_

_Emerald Record_


	3. A New Breed of Turnabout: Trial Continue

**Chapter 3: A New Breed of Turnabout: Trial Continued**

_~September 26__th__: 12:59 P.M.~_

_~Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom Lounge A~_

"Sonic is still inside since he's not allowed to leave the cage until the trial ends. You're doing great, Mr. Wright. Just keep up the progress and you'll do fine in the end. We can win, I know it." Tails said. Phoenix was in the process of thinking about what would be happening during the latter part of the trial. _All of Sonic's other Chaos Emerald uses huh, I wonder what this will be like, _Phoenix thought.

"Tails, why is Sonic on trial for abusing Chaos Emerald power if every single time he's used them it is for the good of everyone else?" Phoenix asked. Tails shrugged before remarking that the Emerald Record might contain some info. _Let's check then, _Phoenix thought. He flipped to the most recent part of the record. Something in it shocked him.

"What?!" Phoenix said in confusion. He read the most recent record carefully over and over again. It said:

_ September 23__rd__: 2:07 P.M.: Sonic the Hedgehog, using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, murdered two citizens of Central City, one Mobian, and one human. These two are identified as Felicia the Fox and a human by the name of Charles Merlin. _

"That's not possible! Sonic was with us on our world on the 23rd… but we have absolutely NO way of proving that in court. So Sonic has and unproven alibi but they don't know that yet! This means we have to prove him innocent of murder." Phoenix exclaimed. Tails nodded, hands now balled into fists. The bailiff ordered them to return to the courtroom to proceed with the trial. This time, Professor Layton followed Phoenix straight to the defense stand rather than the jury benches like before.

"Court has now reconvened the trial of Sonic the Hedgehog will now resume. Mr. Teria, you may call your witnesses back to the stand." The Judge said. Phoenix placed his hands on the desk in front of him and prepared for the cross examination.

"Now then, Horace, you may begin your testimony first." Teria said. Horace nodded, ready to begin. Phoenix watched.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~The Other Events~**_

_**Wright VS Teria**_

_"Earlier we were talking about how Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds when Eggman broke the planet. Well, the most recent time he used the Chaos Emeralds was also the worst. I was in Central City on business and I didn't know anyone in the city. But everyone knows who Sonic is and when I saw him kill that girl, Felicia, I was shocked. I immediately notified the police and clearly they took a while to find him." _Horace finished his testimony and Phoenix thought it over. _Something doesn't seem right, I'll press him for information, _Phoenix thought.

"HOLD IT! When was this event exactly?" Phoenix asked. Horace thought for a moment before responding that it was on the 23rd, pretty late in the day. Phoenix's eyes widened and he immediately asked the Judge to add this to the testimony. He did.

_"I saw this happen on September 23__rd__, it was about sunset when it happened." _Phoenix listened to this section of testimony before opening the Court Record. He selected the Emerald Record and presented it.

"OBJECTION! I believe that there is a mistake in what you just said. You say the crime occurred at around sunset… but, the Emerald Record says something different. It says the crime occurred at 2:07 P.M., hardly sunset if you ask me!" Phoenix said. Horace thought about this for a moment before being knocked back by shock. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk as strongly as he could.

"The defense is absolutely right, the record of Sonic's emerald use clearly states this." The Judge agreed. Phoenix grinned but was interrupted by the Prosecution's laughing. _What now, _Phoenix thought. Teria slammed a hand on his desk, still grinning triumphantly.

"Are you trying to prove your clients guilt, Mr. Wright?" Teria asked. Phoenix wondered what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked. Professor Layton answered, already figuring out what he meant.

"The Prosecution is saying that you basically just proved the Emerald Record right. You stated that the witness's statement contradicted evidence and proved that the evidence was correct, deepening Sonic's situation." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix was knocked back by shock. _Dammit, this isn't good, not good at all, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk before beginning to sweat, not knowing where to go with this.

"B-But… I…" Phoenix stuttered. Teria grinned and shook his head before wagging his finger.

"There's no denying this, Mr. Wright. I doubt you have evidence that can prove otherwise." Teria said. Phoenix leaned on the desk with his head between his hands. _What am I going to do? I can't prove anything otherwise, _Phoenix thought. The suspense had risen in the courtroom. The Judge pounded his gavel to end the cross examination and deliver a verdict.

"Objection!"

"Your Honor, I believe you are giving your verdict… just a bit too soon." Professor Layton said, trying to stall for time. Phoenix lifted his head, wondering what the Professor was up to.

"It's over Professor; we don't have any evidence that can prove otherwise." Phoenix said. The Professor shook his head before saying that he would take Phoenix's place for a moment. Phoenix nodded and moved out of the way. Professor Layton took his place and directed his attention to everyone else in the court.

"Let's take a look at the testimony that was given, in which lies… a completely different contradiction." Professor Layton said, catching the entire court off guard including Phoenix. _I wonder, what other contradiction is in that testimony, _Phoenix thought. Professor Layton slammed his hand on the desk in front of him.

"Horace here stated that he was in Central City on business, and that you also didn't know anyone there. Then why did you know the name of the victim, Felicia?!" Professor Layton yelled, pointing at the witness. Horace and Teria where knocked back with shock. The courtroom began murmuring on both sides as this new contradiction was pointed out. The witness had clearly lied. He twiddled his thumbs together, trying to come up with something to say.

"Prosecutor Teria called a lying witness!"

"How can we trust anything he has said?!"

"That Professor guy is pretty smart!"

Phoenix and the Professor slammed their hands on the desk simultaneously, glaring at the witness. Horace was knocked to the ground by this. As he attempted to stand back up the Judge began pounding his gavel but was stopped. Teria had thrown something that had knocked the gavel out of his hand. _He's beginning to breakdown, we still have a chance to win this, _Phoenix thought.

"M-My witness isn't lying! H-He simply knew the name of the victim because…" Teria began. He was cut off by two loud cries of protest.

"_OBJECTION!"_

Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright shook their heads before standing back to back and pulling their arms back before letting them shoot forward and point at the stuttering Prosecutor. The force of this knocked Teria into the wall behind him and he slid to the ground in a nervous heap. When he regained his footing he was flabbergasted and on high alert. The Judge shook his head.

"Mr. Teria, your witnesses are rather unreliable, and as a result, I feel that your ability and influence in this case is quite a bit unreliable as well. This court rules in favor of the defense for the moment." The Judge said. He lifted his gavel, which he had picked up from the ground and prepared to pound it but was interrupted.

"Objection! Your Honor, we have yet to come up with a true culprit for this case. If it is alright with you, I would like to be able to investigate this matter a bit more; perhaps we can postpone this trial." Professor Layton said. _We were that close to getting Sonic off the hook, AND YOU DO THIS, _Phoenix thought. The Judge nodded, thinking it was a good idea. Teria grinned, feeling that he would probably be able to get evidence enough to win thanks to the Professor's words.

"I think it is an absolutely fabulous idea! Go on Judge, make it so!" Teria said. The Judge nodded and pounded his gavel, making the trial go into recess. He said that they would reconvene tomorrow at 11 AM and that the trial would conclude then. He had no clear cut favorite in his eyes, though he had shifted sides to the defense slightly. After exiting the courtroom Phoenix groaned.

"We were that close to getting Sonic off the hook and you ask the Judge to prolong the trial! Why?!" Phoenix yelled, completely and utterly flabbergasted. Professor Layton simply tipped his hat and smiled.

"I think we are going to need more evidence to win this trial in the long run so we mine as well stop the trial and start investigating and asking questions." Professor Layton said. They were interrupted as someone cleared his throat nearby. It was Prosecutor Teria.

"I'm not much for giving compliments, but you did a pretty good job in there Wright! Most defense attorneys I meet give up after the first cross examination." Teria complimented, much to Phoenix's surprise. He was knocked back a little and found himself at a loss for words.

"O-Oh, uh thanks." That was the only thing Phoenix could think to say. Then something else popped into his mind. _Maybe Teria knows something about this worlds laws. I should ask about it, _Phoenix thought.

"Umm… T-Teria, could you tell me a bit about how this world and its laws work?" Phoenix asked. Teria was slightly shocked by the question. He had previously thought Phoenix was a human from Mobius.

"Y-You don't mean you aren't… from this world?" Teria asked, ending in a whisper. Phoenix nodded which also threw Teria off but he was expecting it anyway.

"T-This is not something I expected. Honestly, man the authorities might not be happy if they find out. Who transported you here?!" Teria asked. He didn't need an answer; based on Phoenix's expression it was clear enough. It was Sonic.

"I'll help you out! If Sonic transported you to this world… I'm guessing Dr. Eggman is involved in some way, isn't he!" Teria said, now becoming angry at the doctor. Phoenix nodded once again, feeling strange to be receiving help from his courtroom foe. Teria, now in a hurry, ran from the room yelling that he was going to head to Central City and investigate the crime scene. Phoenix cocked his head before deciding they should start asking around the city for anyone that knows about the crime.

"My first bet on where we can get some information is the University. That's where Professor Pickle teaches his classes." Tails said. Phoenix nodded and allowed the fox to lead them there.

_~September 26__th__: 2:16 P.M.~_

_~Spagonia University~_

_~Classroom B10~_

"Professor! Professor are you here?! Professor Pickle!" Tails yelled after they entered the room. They received no answer. _Guess we should start investigating, _Phoenix thought. He walked around and it wasn't long before he received his first clue. A note on the desk nearby from Professor Pickle. Phoenix picked it up and read it aloud.

"'To whoever finds this note. I have taken a short leave of absence on business to the capitol city of Apotos on the coast on the next continent. I should arrive home on the 28th of September.' Well this is just great." Phoenix read the note then commented on it. Tails' ears drooped as did his tails and he briefly wondered something. _He never once mentioned going to Apotos before. I wonder why he's there now, _Tails thought. He led them from the classroom and back out into the university courtyard.

"So, what now?" Luke asked. Tails shrugged, not knowing what they could do now that their first form of help was across the planet.

"Let's ask around for a bit and see what we can come up with." Professor Layton suggested. And with that, they split up. Maya and Luke went one way while Professor Layton and Phoenix went the other, remembering to reconvene at the university if they found anything. Tails flew up into the air to look around for anything that might hold clues.

"Hey Luke, let's ask them if they know anything about Sonic's 'crime'." Maya suggested, pointing to two women and a man. All of them wore coats, the temperature was getting a tad bit chilly and they were all dressed in bright colors.

"Hey, people! Can we ask you some questions?!" Maya asked loudly, completely disregarding the need to act like a lady around strangers. They turned to her and scolded.

"How rude! Just walking up and yelling at us like that, simply no regard for manners!" One of the ladies said. Maya looked sad and Luke quickly interjected with his gentlemanly behavior.

"Umm, M-My apologies ma'am. My friend here, she is new to investigating. What she meant to say is, would you happen to know anything about the recent crimes supposedly committed by Sonic the Hedgehog?" Luke questioned. The small group fell silent suddenly and turned to the young boy, who stepped back in slight fear. _I don't like the looks of this, _Maya thought.

"Don't tell me you're trying to help that retched scumbag of a Mobian!" The man said. Luke was shocked by this. The group moved closer to them slightly.

"N-No ma'am, we are simply asking around about him." Luke said in a scared voice. Maya stood in front of Luke to protect him.

"Listen! We've got a job to do that involves Sonic! Now if you won't answer our questions that's fine, but don't go scaring Luke here!" Maya said, getting their face about it. They growled before submitting to defeat and giving up. They returned to their conversation while Maya and Luke walked along, now suddenly uneasy about this city.

"I guess people around here don't like Sonic much anymore after they heard about his 'crime' in Central City." Luke said, slightly saddened by the whole ordeal. Maya comforted him with some soothing words but Luke had lost interest in what she was saying. He had stopped to pick something off the ground while Maya had kept walking, completely oblivious. Luke read the paper he had found and looked up.

"M-Maya, wait!" Luke yelled, running after her with the paper. It was a newspaper dated September 20th. He gave it to Maya, expecting some sort of reaction but she simply looked at him with a confused look. Luke sighed before explaining his reason for showing her the newspaper.

"Don't you see, Sonic's 'crime' using the Chaos Emeralds was dated September 23rd! But this newspaper with a headline covering the Chaos Emeralds disappearance is dated September 20th! This serves as proof of Sonic's innocence!" Luke explained. Maya was shocked by the boys deductive reasoning, no doubt figuring he got it from his time with the Professor. Maya said they should find the Professor and Phoenix and Luke agreed.

_**Newspaper Article added to the Court Record**_

"Mr. Wright, perhaps they might have something to say?" Professor Layton suggested, pointing to a group of people standing just outside of a small food market. The smell of fresh bread hit their noses as they approached the market. They were nearly taken off task by the smell of food but realized they had no money, so returned to their investigation.

"Excuse me, ma'am. We would like to ask you some questions regarding the recent crimes of Sonic the Hedgehog?" Phoenix said, motioning to the Professor and himself. The woman looked at them for a moment before agreeing kindly to their request and introducing herself as Susana Johnson.

"Do you by any chance know anything that might be of use to our investigation?" Professor Layton asked, hoping for a useful and helpful answer. The woman placed one hand on her hip and grinned before telling him he had to solve a puzzle first. The Professor gladly accepted.

_**Puzzle # 02: Escape the Police**_

_**10/10 Picarats**_

_ In order to find out more about Sonic's "crimes", you must solve this puzzle. After breaking into a museum to retrieve an important artifact, you find yourself trapped by police. The police cannot see beyond the end of their flashlights range. By not stepping into the light of the flashlights, can you make it through the museum and escape without being caught. Remember, Hint Coins can be used for help if you have enough._

Professor Layton made his first move and saw that the police officers moved every time he did. After making several more moves he noticed each officer had a set path they followed. The Professor carefully maneuvered his way through the sea of artifacts and police and towards the exit. He moved the final move and escaped the museum with the important artifact in his grasp.

"This puzzle was challenging, but…"

Professor Layton lifted a hand and placed it on his chin as he thought through his answer with a careful mind. He smiled before pulling his arm back and letting it shoot forward, signifying he had gotten it Correct!

"Even in another world, every puzzle will still have an answer!"

_**PUZZLE SOLVED!**_

"Great job! Alright, I'm a woman of my word so I'll tell you what I know. At least two people were murdered by Super Sonic in Central City, the capitol of the United Federation. It took them a while, but I think the police caught Sonic yesterday. He should be on trial for this now." Susan explained. Professor Layton's hopes were dashed as no new information was gathered. _It seems the facts we know are the only ones we are going to hear from people, _Professor Layton thought. He thanked the woman and turned to head back to the university.

"Nick! Professor!" The two heard a yell and turned to see Maya and Luke running their way with a newspaper. _I wonder what that is, _Phoenix thought. When Maya and Luke finally made it to them they were nearly out of breath. But they managed to explain their find anyway.

"Look here Professor! Sonic's crime was committed on September 23rd, correct! Well look at the headlines of this paper, then look at the date it says!" Luke said, handing his find to the Professor. Phoenix leaned in to read it as well.

"T-This is… AMAZING! It's definitive proof of Sonic's innocence!" Phoenix yelled in happiness. Luke and Maya nodded confidently, having already deduced the exact same thing. Professor Layton placed a hand to his chin and thought through this for a moment. A smile was still on his face, but he seemed to be having trouble with the new evidence.

"Mr. Wright… I am sure Teria will go with the argument that the reason for the Chaos Emeralds disappearing was Sonic after all. So, we'll need to find evidence to counter that argument somehow!" Professor Layton said, pointing at Phoenix. Phoenix grinned and nodded, still confident they had the trial in the bag.

**Picarat and Hint Coin Count:**

_20/20 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Maya's Magatama_

_Mobian Courts book_

_Emerald Record_

_Newspaper Article_


	4. A New Breed of Turnabout: Finale

**Chapter 4: A New Breed of Turnabout: Finale**

_~September 27__th__: 10:55 A.M.~_

_~Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom Lounge A~_

"Well, we're here, and Teria hasn't notified us of any evidence findings. Maybe he changed his mind and decided to try and win the trial for himself instead." Tails said, slightly annoyed.

"If you think that, you'd be wrong." A voice said from the lounge door. Teria stood there grinning. The trial was five minutes from beginning. Normally Prosecutors were already in the courtrooms at this point.

"Ah, Prosecutor Teria. Would I be right to assume you have collected evidence for this case?" Professor Layton asked. Teria nodded before commenting that he would present it during the days' proceedings. _I still find it weird that he's trying to help us, _Phoenix thought. The bailiff ordered everyone to enter the courtroom and begin the proceedings soon after Phoenix's thought subsided. _This is the final trial day. If I don't prove Sonic innocent, that's it. We'd be stuck in this world and our friend would have died. There would be no other way back for us… unless…, _Phoenix thought.

_~September 27__th__~ 11:00 A.M.~_

_~Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom A~_

"The trial of Sonic the Hedgehog will now resume. I assume both the Prosecution and the Defense have investigated further into their cases. If that is so, then we shall begin. Prosecutor Teria, you may make your first statement." The Judge announced. Teria nodded, presumably having already obtained evidence for the trial. Phoenix waited and listened to his statement.

"At the end of yesterday's session, we discovered that this case runs deeper than previously thought. So, after investigating some more, I believe we have come up with a substantial amount of new evidence for us to find the true verdict. And with that, I call Horace and Amelia back to the stand." Teria explained. The first two witnesses from yesterday made their way to the witness stand quickly, also wanting the trial over with. Teria told Amelia to testify about the crime that Sonic had committed.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~Sonic's Crime~**_

_**Wright VS Teria**_

_ "Well, it was the 23__rd__ of September at around 2 PM. I had gone to Central City to meet some family members. I was familiar with the city already so I knew some of the people there. I was walking through the market area when I heard a scream from behind me. A man lay on the floor; I'm not sure who he was. Super Sonic stood over him and before I knew it, someone else was murdered, Felicia, the girl mentioned in yesterday's trial. She had been a good friend of my uncle's."_ Amelia finished her testimony and it was then up to Phoenix to begin questioning. He had no contradictions in sight and Horace wasn't reacting to any of Amelia's statements. _What should I ask first? Should I ask about the murder or the time of day, _Phoenix thought. He decided to ask about the murder.

"HOLD IT! The second murder victim, did you see how Super Sonic killed her exactly?" Phoenix asked, hoping to get some information out of the testimony. There were no autopsy's in the Emerald Record so if she said something that contradicted anything, all he would know is that the first victim was beaten and the second victim was strangled.

"Well, Sonic moved pretty quickly, but it looked like she had been strangled or something like that." Amelia said. Phoenix sighed, feeling like he should ask the other question on his mind.

"Miss Amelia, are you certain the time was about 2 PM?" Phoenix asked, wondering if she had anything different to say about it. She nodded her head, signifying that the time she had stated was the time she saw the murder happen. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"I believe this cross examination can now come to an end. If the defense has no objections, we may proceed with the trial." The Judge said. Phoenix started sweating not knowing what to do to prolong the trial a bit more and find something in this testimony. _I can't just outright present the evidence we got yesterday. I need to wait till the absolute right moment. But what else can I do, Teria doesn't seem to be doing anything about this at all, _Phoenix thought, looking over to the Prosecution's desk.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, please don't stop the cross examination yet!" Phoenix yelled, trying to stall for time. The Judge nodded but gave him two minutes to collect his thoughts. He was under a time limit. Phoenix placed his hands on the desk and thought. He thought long and hard about his situation but nothing came up. Professor Layton cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Mr. Wright, it appears we have come to a standstill in the trial. The defense cannot continue and a verdict cannot be given. The only logical solution is this, try comparing Miss Amelia's testimony to the testimonies given yesterday and see if you can find any glaring contradictions between them." Professor Layton explained._ Not a bad idea, _Phoenix thought.

_**Previous Testimonies added to the Court Record**_

_ I'll just open the Court Record and see what I can find, _Phoenix thought. He checked through all of yesterday's testimonies before coming to the only one that was related to this. His time limit was running out. He decided his only hope was to present it and bluff his way through the rest of the trial using the testimony. The Judge lifted his gavel to end his time but Phoenix presented his evidence faster.

"TAKE THAT! Your Honor, if I could explain my findings please. The testimony given to us by Horace yesterday, it contains a part that sounds odd when compared to Amelia's testimony. Particularly 'when I saw him kill that girl, Felicia, I was shocked'. Do you see the clear cut contradiction that has risen to meet us?" Phoenix asked. The whole audience in the courtroom gave him a blank and unknowing stare, completely confused as to what he was trying to say. Professor Layton understood and complemented Phoenix on his findings. Phoenix nodded before slamming his hands on the desk.

"Don't you see…? HORACE NEVER SAW THE MAN THAT WAS KILLED FIRST! He never mentioned it; therefore, we cannot be sure if he truly saw the man that was killed. Clearly, a contradiction of the testimonies." Phoenix explained. This caught even Luke, Tails, and Maya off guard. Sonic was even shocked from up in his cage above them. Teria began sweating a little. Horace began sweating slightly. The Judge pounded his gavel just as the audience in the jury benches began to murmur.

"Order! Order! I will have Order! Mr. Wright, what you say is very true. How can we be sure she saw the murder at all if it contradicts another's testimony? Although, you did accuse him of lying yesterday." The Judge said. Phoenix smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head while asking the Judge if he could strike that from the record. The Judge nodded, allowing him this one bit of help.

"Ahem… anyway, Miss Amelia, I have no doubt in my mind you tell the truth. Your testimony is very believable, but it contradicts the testimony Horace gave yesterday, therefore, this matter is worth looking into a bit more." Phoenix said. The Judge nodded in agreement. Professor Layton cleared his throat to grab Phoenix's attention.

"Mr. Wright, I do believe you are correct on all of your claims made so far, however, I also believe you may be leading this court in a direction that may hurt you later on. This is all purely speculation of the evidence and even though it was struck from the record, a lie was still found in the testimony Horace gave yesterday. Therefore, I advise you to advance with caution in this trial." Professor Layton said. Phoenix thought this over for a moment. _He is right. If I go on the track I am, Teria may pull something that could completely discredit all of my claims. I have to be careful, _Phoenix thought. He turned back to the court.

"Perhaps we should have one of the witnesses testify in detail about the events one more time." Phoenix suggested. The Judge nodded before stating that Phoenix had only one chance to find something useful or else they were leaving the topic behind. Phoenix nodded, accepting these terms. Horace decided to testify first.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~The "Crime"~**_

_**Wright VS Teria**_

_ "My reasons for going to Central City are the truth as I said them yesterday. I too was walking through the market place on that day and I saw the hedgehog using the Chaos Emeralds to kill that poor woman. He seemed to be choking her to death. I called the police and they evidently issued an investigation. They seem to have finally found him now haven't they?" _Horace's testimony wasn't much different from yesterday and Phoenix knew it. Amelia made a movement of disagreement and Phoenix decided to address it.

"WAIT A SEC! Amelia, you look as though you have something you want to say." Phoenix said calmly. Amelia seemed to think about it for a second, trying to contemplate what she would say. She nodded and proceeded to testify her disagreement.

_"All that Horace says is true, but I didn't see any police show up after the murder." _Amelia said. Phoenix thought about this for a moment. _Is this really something to dwell on? I think just to be sure, I should press her on the subject, _Phoenix thought.

"HOLD IT! Amelia, are you sure you didn't see any police after the murder?" Phoenix asked. She nodded. Phoenix turned to Horace to ask him a similar question.

"And Horace, did any police show up at the crime scene?" Phoenix asked. Horace went into a fit of rapid and nervous movement and nodded.

"And, how long after the murder did the police arrive?" Phoenix asked. Horace thought for a moment before shrugging and saying it was about twenty minutes between his call and their arrival.

"Miss Amelia, how long did you stay in the market place after the crime took place?" Phoenix asked. Amelia quickly said she was there for about thirty minutes after she witnessed Felicia being strangled to death. _It seems we have come to a standstill. Both witnesses are adamant about what they say they saw, but only one of them is telling the truth, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk.

"One of you is lying. I request a record of police activity be brought forward as evidence in this trial." Phoenix said, pointing forward. The Judge nodded before ordering his bailiff to bring a record of police activity in Central City. The bailiff left and came back about five minutes later with the record in hand. Teria was slightly nervous about this. Phoenix took the record and read through it before finding his evidence.

_**Police Record added to the Court Record**_

"OBJECTION! Horace, the one lying here… IS YOU!" Phoenix yelled, pointing towards the shocked witness. Horace was knocked back with shock. Phoenix patted the record in his hand as if it just screamed proof.

"This police record, nothing is recorded on the 23rd of September. Therefore, Amelia's testimony holds true! Explain this to me now, why did you tell us the police arrived if they really didn't!" Phoenix yelled. Horace was beginning to twitch and sweat as he stood there on the stand. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk and glared at the witness. This was his breaking point.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! You silly defense attorney, I did call the police! All you have proof of is that they didn't send anyone out! And even then, what if someone tampered with the data! Perhaps… Miles Prower! Since Sonic isn't smart enough to hack computers, his best buddy Tails would be perfect to help him! Isn't that right filthy Mobian!" Horace yelled, now glaring straight at Sonic in the cage above them. Sonic held the bars in his fists and growled down at the witness. The Judge pounded his gavel as shouts began pouring down from the jury benches.

"That hedgehog tampered with the record!"

"Any smart person could see the true verdict now!"

"His Honor should really save our time and pronounce him guilty!"

"Order! Order! Order! This court will remain orderly or we will be adjourned!" The Judge yelled. Phoenix was beginning to sweat as with one statement the entire trial had been turned around. That witness, had caused a turnabout.

"Just call out guilty!"

"He isn't safe for anyone!"

"Y-Your Honor, a verdict cannot be given yet!" Phoenix yelled. The audience now turned on him and began tormenting him.

"Oh come on!"

"Just give up!"

"Your case has been ruined!"

"Some defense attorney he is!"

"Objection!" The call yelled out from the defense stand, silencing everyone in the court immediately. Professor Layton had taken Phoenix's place as stress overtook him and he put his head in his hands. The Professor slammed a hand down on the desk.

"Your Honor, the defense has evidence that we would like to present. Evidence, that can definitely prove our client innocent!" Professor Layton shouted. The Judge was shocked and he said to present it immediately. Professor Layton opened the Court Record and chose the article they had found yesterday. He paused before presenting it and everything seemed to fade to black around him as he was lost in his thoughts. _Am I absolutely sure this evidence will prove Sonic innocent? The Prosecution will surely make an argument against it. But it is all we have left, _Professor Layton thought. Reality reappeared around him and he saw his hand still wavering over the evidence. He thought one last time before deciding to present it.

"Take This!" Professor Layton yelled. The court fell silent, not even a breath was heard. _Did I really present the right evidence, _Professor Layton thought. It was a puzzle he would soon find the answer to.

"T-This is a newspaper article, printed on September 20th. It states that the Chaos Emeralds went missing on that day. This disproves any theory regarding the crime since Sonic cannot become super… UNLESS HE HAS THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" Professor Layton yelled, pointing forward at nobody in particular. The Judge was knocked back by shock at this revelation. Professor Layton began pacing back and forth behind the defense stand, hand on his chin, waiting for a response from the Prosecution.

"What Mr. Layton says is true. Does the Prosecution have anything to say about this?" The Judge asked. Suspense gripped the Professor as Teria opened his mouth to speak.

"The Prosecution…" Teria began, all eyes were focused on him, waiting to see his response. One word escaped his mouth, taking everyone by complete surprise.

"…rests." Professor Layton and Phoenix lifted their heads before being knocked back by shock. The Judge was equally surprised, nearly falling out of his chair in shock. The jury benches erupted in shouts that the Judge didn't even try to stop.

"WHAT?!"

"TERIA!"

"You've never lost a case before in your life!"

"Ready, Professor Layton?" Phoenix asked. The Professor lowered his hat and turned to him before nodding.

"Yes, Mr. Wright." Professor Layton replied. The two of them, Professor Hershel Layton and Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright, pulled their arms back as they stood, back facing each other. Their arms suddenly flew forward, index fingers outstretched in front, and the two pointed strongly, securing their victory in the trial.

"OBJECTION!"

_~September 27__th__: 12:00 P.M.~_

_~Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom A~_

"This case began miles away in Central City. Two innocent citizens were killed, supposedly by our very hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. We were wrong to ever suspect this kind Mobian of murder in any situation. The Defense has put up a very good fight, and I now know that they care very deeply about their friends. That is why I am proud to announce, Sonic the Hedgehog…" The Judge began.

**NOT GUILTY!**

"That is all for now, a new investigation will occur to find the true culprit. Court is hereby adjourned." The Judge said banging his gavel and ending the trial. The guards lowered the cage and opened it, releasing the previously convicted hedgehog.

"Great job! Both of you! I couldn't have asked for a better defense team!" Sonic said. The group left to the Courtroom Lobby to discuss their new plan of action. Their conversation was interrupted as someone cleared their throat. Teria was standing in the doorway.

"I just want to say, you did good in there. The evidence I found couldn't have matched up to yours in any way possible! So with that, congratulations, Phoenix Wright and Professor Layton!" Teria said. He held up his hand to Phoenix, slightly shocking the blue dressed attorney. He paused for a moment and shook the Prosecuting Hedgehog's hand. Teria shook Professor Layton's hand as well before saying his goodbye.

"Depending on how long you stay in this world, I expect to see you in court again, Phoenix Wright. And next time, I won't lose. But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy Mobius. Goodbye for now, Phoenix Wright." Teria said before walking out the lounge doors, leaving them there to celebrate. Phoenix smiled before turning back to his friends.

"So how about some chili dogs! On me! I know the perfect place to get some!" Sonic said before leading them out the door. Phoenix watched as Maya and Luke walked closest to Sonic, both very hungry from the day. He could faintly here Maya talking about burgers and all of her favorite foods. Professor Layton placed a hand on Phoenix's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Mr. Wright, you did great in there. You pulled through in the end after all. Congratulations." Professor Layton said. Phoenix shook his head before turning to the Professor, still walking behind everyone.

"No, congratulations to you, Professor Layton. You presented the final piece of evidence we needed, and you won the trial. Everything turned out in our favor, and it's up to the police to find the true culprit." Phoenix said. He held out his hand and the Professor took it, shaking it. Sonic called for them to catch up since they were almost there and they picked up the pace, both realizing how hungry they were. Phoenix could only think of one thing to reply to Sonic with.

"WAIT A SEC!"

_**Trial Complete: Earned 50 Picarats**_

**Picarats and Hint Coins Earned:**

_70/70 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Maya's Magatama_

_Mobian Courts book_

_Case Solved! Court Record Emptied!_


	5. A New Lead

**Chapter 5: A New Lead**

_~September 28__th__: 11:52 A.M.~_

_~Spagonia University~_

_~Classroom B10~_

Two figures slowly shifted on the chair and couch in the classroom office. Phoenix lifted his head off the couch arm wearily; he had been sleeping since late last night. The trial had taken a lot out of him. In the arm chair lie Maya, who was also slowly lifting out of the warmth of sleep. The two woke up at exactly the same time and decided the same thing at the exact same time. _I need to go to the bathroom,_ the two thought. They wearily stood up, unaware of the others presence until they reached the door. Upon trying to enter, the two realized each other's presence and noticed the door wasn't big enough for them both to get through. Phoenix struggled to get in first, trying to squeeze past Maya but she tried the same thing. The two ended up falling flat on their faces on the bathroom floor. Upon passing by the door, Luke and Tails noticed the two pairs of legs sticking out and tried to stifle a laugh unsuccessfully.

"I… I'm gonna assume you didn't make it to the bathroom spiky head. Or did Maya take you down while trying to get in but then fell over and started sleeping anyway." Tails said. Phoenix groaned and stood up after stating that they were both awake and explaining everything that had happened. He ended up letting Maya go in first anyways.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Phoenix asked, deciding to start figuring out what they were doing before commencing his morning routine. Tails explained that they would try and start investigating some things within the area to see if they could come any closer to finding out what happened to the people that had vanished from Phoenix's home. He nodded and Maya walked out. She walked up behind Phoenix and pushed him into the bathroom as strongly as she could. She closed the door and they heard a loud crash as Phoenix had ran into something after being pushed. _That girl. I'm beginning to wonder why I didn't just let you get a Guilty verdict when your sister died, _Phoenix thought. Outside the bathroom, the Professor and Sonic came running, having heard the loud crash.

"What was that?!" Sonic asked. Maya stepped backwards and left the room, leaving Luke and Tails to explain. Tails scratched the back of his head sheepishly and started flying, carrying Tails from the room. Sonic sighed in an exasperated way before shrugging to the Professor.

"Anyway, what do you think it means?" Sonic asked Professor Layton. The Professor lifted a hand to his chin and thought for a moment.

"I can honestly say that this new piece of evidence is involved with the mystery. However, I can also say I do not know how it is involved. It looks like something a mayor would own." Professor Layton said, lifting the piece of evidence they had found. It was a small blue handkerchief with the initials J.C. on it in gold thread. Sonic had said it didn't look like something that was made using anything found on Mobius, so the Professor had reasoned it came from Earth rather than a passing pedestrian.

"I say we start searching the city to see if we can find anything else related to this. I'm gonna go ahead and head out now, you make sure Phoenix, Maya, and the others are ready to investigate soon." Sonic said. And with that, he left the building. When he was a few feet away from the university he broke into a fast run transcending the speed of sound when a thought crossed his mind. _This isn't a fight against Eggman, Sonic. You can't see evidence if you're passing by it at the speed of sound, _Sonic thought. He screeched to a halt just in time to avoid crashing into a bunch of apple barrels. _That was close, _Sonic thought. He heard a sound behind him.

"What was that?" Sonic asked himself, turning to see what had happened. Various robots of Eggman's design had landed and surrounded him. Sonic took a fighting stance, ready to jump at the slightest sign of trouble. One of the dark blue robots lifted its arm cannon, pointing it towards Sonic. Sonic waited for the shot then jumped in the air, landing on top of another robot. The robots shot at Sonic, blowing off the head of the robot beneath him. Sonic homed in on another robot, taking it out. A sudden black and red blur flew through the air, knocking out every other robot with one attack. When the blur landed Sonic saw who it was.

"Shadow! Oh thank goodness you're okay; we were kinda getting worried about you!" Sonic said to the black hedgehog. He stopped when the hedgehog didn't move. Taking a closer look, Sonic saw that this wasn't the Ultimate Life form Shadow. The being turned around to face Sonic.

"W-Wait a minute, you're not Shadow!" Sonic yelled and jumped out of the way as the hedgehog copy attempted to tackle Sonic, leaving an indentation in the ground. The copy jumped in the air and threw Chaos Spears at Sonic. _He definitely attacks like Shadow. This is probably Eggman's doing, _Sonic thought. The blue hedgehog landed back on the ground and took off towards a building. The Shadow copy saw this and ran after him. Sonic ran straight up the side of the building as far as he could. When his momentum finally ran out he turned back around and in a burst of speed, blasted straight down, towards the Shadow copy. Sonic jumped into the air and curled into a ball before ramming into the copy, slicing it straight in half.

"This was probably made by Dr. Eggman, I'm sure of it." Sonic said. He leaned down and looked over the robot carefully. _Just what happened to Shadow anyway? And for that matter, what does Eggman want with Angel and her necklace, _Sonic thought, remembering that Eggman had stolen it when Sonic and the group had faced him in the abandoned mine. The eyes of the robot suddenly began blinking red. _What the, _Sonic thought. A holographic video came out of the robot.

"Ah Sonic, it is so good to see you once more. As you are aware, I still have Angel and you are probably wondering about this robot that just attacked you. It is a prototype version of my newest creation, Metal Shadow. Now, I direct you're attention to this, the Chaos Energy Collector. Angel is, at the moment, a high source of raw Chaos Energy. Unfortunately, taking the energy directly from her necklace, which she is still inside, will kill her. So this leads me to my next plan. Cease your constant foiling of my plans at once and allow me to conquer the world and Angel will be returned unharmed. Fail to do this and I will suck the Chaos Energy out of her necklace to fuel Metal Shadow, effectively killing her. I suggest you listen to these demands Sonic." Dr. Eggman's prerecorded message faded away and the Shadow robot lost power. Sonic growled at even the thought of Eggman conquering the world, but knew he had to in order to get Angel back. Sonic thought for a moment before deciding to inform everyone else before making any hasty decisions. Sonic ran back to the university, aborting his plans to investigate further into the missing citizens of Phoenix's home.

_~September 28__th__: 12:37 P.M.~_

_~Spagonia University~_

_~Lobby~_

Sonic walked in and saw a fair amount of people in the university lobby. Plenty of students sat or stood within the large room and teachers kept a close eye on most of them to keep them out of trouble. Of course Sonic knew that the students always found ways to break the rules. The hedgehog saw Phoenix and Tails walking around near the back of the room and decided they would be informed of the new first.

"Tails, Mr. Wright, I have something important to tell you and the others. I was ambushed by Eggman's robots but I was saved… by an Eggman robot. Eggman has made a metal version of Shadow and is planning to use the Chaos Energy within Angel's necklace, which Angel is still inside, to power his robot." Sonic explained. Tails and Phoenix were knocked back by shock just as he thought they would be.

"W-What?! That's going to kill her for sure!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic nodded, remembering that Eggman had said that during his message. Sonic looked grim all of a sudden.

"It gets worse. He said that he'll let her go if we stop ruining his plans and let him conquer the world, but he'll kill her if we don't listen to this." Sonic said, completely taking the two by surprise. Phoenix began sweating and Tails held his head in sorrow. Sonic let his head down, now feeling defeated for the first time since arriving back home.

"We should tell the others, they need to know this news as well." Phoenix suggested, to which Sonic and Tails nodded. The three began walking to Professor Pickle's classroom.

"Professor Layton! Luke! Maya! Can you three come here, we need to talk to you about something important!" Sonic yelled. At the sound of the hedgehog's return, the three came out of the rooms they had been in, hoping Sonic had found something really important for the investigation. They saw the looks on Sonic and Tails' face and immediately felt that something had happened. After asking what had happened, Sonic and Tails took turns explaining what Sonic had said earlier.

"This is, quite a turn for the worse." Professor Layton said after the explanation, holding his hat down over his eyes in sadness. Maya and Luke started slightly crying, both not knowing what to do now that this happened.

"S-So, what should we do then?" Luke asked shakily. Sonic shook his head, meaning he needed to think about the situation before deciding on a solution. He walked away, presumably heading for the balcony which he could then use to reach the roof. Tails placed a hand to his chin in thought, trying to think of a way out of this without agreeing to either of Eggman's terms.

"I've got it! But it will take time, and planning!" Tails exclaimed, snapping his fingers. He huddled everyone, discounting Sonic, together and whispered his plan.

_~September 28__th__: 2:16 P.M.~_

_~Eggman's Base~_

Tails, Sonic, the Professor, and Phoenix sat in hiding, waiting for the signal from Tails. The first phase of his plan was to infiltrate Eggman's base but not completely break in. He didn't want to start a fight just yet. He gave the first signal and Sonic moved from his hiding spot on the roof, smashing through the ceiling, creating a way in. Sonic then quickly escaped back out through his entrance point, gathering no attention whatsoever. Eggman heard the crash and immediately went to investigate. He saw the collapsed ceiling but saw no hedgehog.

"Blasted place is already starting to fall apart on me." Eggman grumbled, walking away. _Just as I hoped, he didn't suspect a thing, _Tails thought. He gave the second signal. Phoenix emerged from his hiding place and yelled as loud as he could.

"O-B-J-E-C-T-I-O-N!" Phoenix yelled before jumping back into hiding before the security camera could catch him. Eggman watched the camera and heard the noise but didn't see a single thing.

"What's going on? First the roof caves in and now I'm hearing things!" Eggman said, rubbing his head. He was over fifty years old after all. Tails gave the second signal and Professor Layton emerged from his hiding spot with a makeshift spear. He threw it and hit his target perfectly. The spear stabbed the power supply and the whole base shut down. _That's that. Now we need to get inside, _Tails thought. Sonic leapt in silently through his entrance he had made and slipped through the new darkness silently. Tails followed him close behind while Professor Layton and Phoenix went in through another entrance. Sonic and Tails quickly made it to Eggman's lab and grabbed Angel's necklace. As they tried to escape they were suddenly shrouded in light.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, have you forgotten our deal. I demand you return that necklace to me at once." Eggman said calmly from his robot giant. It was colored dark blue with purple shoulders and knees. The doctor's Eggmobile fit into a place at the top where he controlled the robot from. Sonic straightened up and tossed the necklace to Tails just as the robots hand grabbed Sonic.

"Take the necklace and run! Lose it and we're all doomed! GO!" Sonic ordered and Tails nodded before running through the exit in order to escape. Eggman growled before controlling his robot and making it throw Sonic into the wall.

"You insolent hedgehog! I need that necklace!" Eggman yelled before making his robot's hand reform into a fist. It launched itself towards Sonic at a high speed but Sonic jumped out of the way just quickly enough for the fist to brush the bottom of his foot. Sonic ran in circles around the robot but was caught off guard as Eggman grabbed him, circling in the opposite direction. The doctor raised the arm of the robot and made the hand Sonic was trapped in begin closing in, squeezing him tighter and tighter.

"So long hedgehog!" Eggman said as he prepared to make the fist crush him. A streak of red flew through the air and when Sonic saw it, he thought he was seeing blood in his eyes. But then the robot released its grip and Sonic felt gravity take effect on the hand and him. When he landed he turned to see the red streak he had seen.

"Teria!" Sonic said in surprise but he was looking at Eggman, ready to fight. Eggman growled in anger, feeling like he wasn't ready to fight two hedgehogs at once. But he went on anyway, launching missiles at the two hedgehogs. They jumped out of the way just in time and from opposite sides of the robot they both ran at equal speeds to attack, ramming themselves through the robots legs. It caused a damaging dent that through the robot off balance. Sonic homed in on various parts of the robot, trying to climb up it using his homing attack. Teria did the same from his side and they both reached the shoulders on opposite sides of Eggman.

"Not today, Sonic!" Eggman yelled and a missile fired, homing in on Sonic. Sonic did a front flip to avoid it and it smashed into the robots shoulder, blowing the rest of its arm away. Eggman growled, cursing Sonic, before launching another attack to keep the hedgehogs back. He used the remaining arm of his robot to try and grab Teria but he dodged and the robot grabbed its own arm, ripping it off. Eggmans robot was now defenseless. Eggman unlatched his Eggmobile as the robot began suffering the effects of gravity. Sonic and Teria jumped from their spots on the robot, both homing in on Eggman. They hit and completely blew his Eggmobile apart, sending the doctor falling to the ground. The room was suddenly shrouded in red light. A self-destruction sequence had been activated. Sonic and Teria looked around before turning to Eggman. The doctor had disappeared.

"We have to get out of here before this place explodes! Let's go!" Sonic said. Teria nodded and followed as Sonic retraced his steps through the base, trying to find the exit while also hoping Tails and the others were alright. The two hedgehogs heard the countdown. It was already down to twenty seconds. They ran as fast as they could but came across a wall of rubble.

"Of all times! A puzzle now!" Sonic yelled in frustration. He sighed, feeling he had no choice but to try and solve it as fast as possible.

_**Puzzle # 03: Breaking Rocks**_

_**15/15 Picarats**_

_ "Oh great!" Sonic yelled. A wall of rubble has been made as the base begins its self-destruction. The rumble of nearby explosions has caused the ceiling to cave in and block Sonic and Teria's route out. Think carefully and find the correct spot to hit in order to bring down the entire pile of rubble and escape. Remember, Hint Coins can be used for help if you have enough._

Sonic carefully looked over the pile of rocks that had been created in front of him. Red lights flashed all around, making it difficult to concentrate on the wall. He eyed the potential weak spots which were all along the base of the wall. Another rumble shook the building as another explosion occurred and Sonic began getting anxious. _I'm gonna guess it's that one, _Sonic thought and homed in on the spot.

"This one was thought up well, but…"

Sonic placed a hand to his chin, thinking hard about his answer. He smiled once before jumping in the air, curled in a ball, and bouncing quickly along the ground before landing on his feet and thrusting his fist in the air in happiness to signify he had gotten it Correct!

"It looks like I outsmarted this puzzle!"

_**PUZZLE SOLVED!**_

"Come on! Let's go!" Teria yelled and took off, Sonic close behind, as the pile of rubble was remade behind them. Another explosion shook the base and Sonic looked around as he ran. A sudden headache pierced his brain and a new goal was set in mind. _A Chaos Emerald, _Sonic thought. They were approaching a hallway that turned away from the exit path.

"Teria, get to the others and make sure they're safe! I have a Chaos Emerald to find!" Sonic yelled. Teria reluctantly nodded and ran straight as Sonic drifted around a tight corner into the hallway. His ability to sense Chaos Emeralds quickly picked up the general direction he should be going and another explosion occurred. This one had happened right behind him and he nearly tripped as he dodged flying rubble coming from behind him. _This place is going to explode any minute! I need to hurry and find that emerald before it happens, _Sonic thought and picked up the pace, drifting down another hallway.

_~With Professor Layton and the Others~_

"Teria! What are you doing here?!" Tails asked as the Prosecutor ran out of the base into the fields around it. He deliberately ignored the question and turned Tails' attention to an even larger and more important topic.

"Sonic sensed a Chaos Emerald inside and went back to find it! He wanted me to make sure you guys were safely out of the building!" Teria said, panting slightly. He heard an explosion behind him and turned around. The base was beginning to completely demolish itself. Within the door he had run out from, Teria could see Sonic struggling to make it out in time, a yellow Chaos Emerald clutched in his hand.

"Catch!" Sonic yelled and threw the emerald. Teria caught it and watched as Sonic approached the exit. Another explosion occurred to the side and shook the weakening building. _He's not gonna make it at that pace, _Tails thought. Sonic halted; spin dashed once, and took off at a blindingly high speed, racing as quickly as he could to the exit. Rubble began falling in front of the door and Sonic sped up. As if in slow motion, Sonic slid along the ground, just escaping the falling rubble and the building. The final explosion occurred and Sonic skid along the ground, bouncing until he finally skidded to a stop. Everyone shielded themselves as the blast spread out, destroying the once very large building. When the dust settled, everyone was panting. But they were all thankful to be alive.

**Picarat and Hint Coin Count:**

_85/85 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Maya's Magatama_

_Mobian Courts book_


	6. A Turnabout of Events

**Chapter 6: A Turnabout of Events**

_~September 28__th__: 5:54 P.M.~_

_~Spagonia University~_

_~Classroom B10~_

"So we finally got back the necklace. Now we just need to wait for Angel's healing process to complete and she will let herself out." Tails explained as they re-entered the office of Professor Pickle's classroom. Maya and Luke jumped from the couch and hurried to see if they had returned with anything of interest.

"So, did you get back the necklace?" Luke asked excitedly. Maya interrupted with a question of her own.

"A better question would be, did you get anything to eat, I'm starving?" Maya asked but was shocked to see Phoenix shaking. He pulled his arm back before letting it shoot forward to point at her.

"OBJECTION! MAYA, IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT RIGHT NOW?!" Phoenix shouted, taking everyone by surprise. Maya placed a hand to her chin and thought about it for a minute before deciding to mess with the attorney. She nodded to answer his question. Phoenix turned around and began bashing his head against the wall as hard as he could. _That girl is going to be the death of me, _Phoenix thought as he continued banging his head against the wall. Maya laughed.

"We just narrowly escaped an exploding fortress to save a necklace and an emerald, and all you care about is food?!" Phoenix questioned. Maya once again nodded, finding Phoenix's breakdown quite hilarious. Professor Layton smiled and lowered his hat over his face to ensure nobody saw him laughing at this.

"N-now now, M-Mr. Wright. I-I think you s-should just, c-calm down a bit…" Professor Layton said, trying to stifle his laugh as he talked. Phoenix turned around to face the Professor.

"Don't think that your hat can hide the fact that you're laughing at me! I have a perfectly good reason to be this frustrated with her!" Phoenix said, beginning to sweat in stress and embarrassment. Professor Layton gave in and lifted his hat, still smiling though.

"Now now, I'm not laughing at you… just at… the principal of it all yes that's it." Professor Layton said, trying to disprove the accusation. _Liar! Wait, I have Maya's Magatama with me, _Phoenix thought. He selected it from the three items in the Court Record.

"TAKE THAT!" Phoenix yelled, presenting the pendant. Everything in Phoenix's vision inverted its color before fading to black. Then several chains appeared crisscrossing his vision over the Professor. A lock appeared, holding the chains. Granted, it was all only in Phoenix's vision because he was holding the Magatama.

_**Psyche-Lock**_

_**~Hershel Layton~**_

_**5/5 Picarats**_

"A Psyche-Lock, you're lying Professor Layton. Maya's Magatama here allows me to see if someone is lying or not by showing a lock on their heart. If I have evidence enough to prove the lie, then the lock breaks and you are forced to tell the truth. So, Professor Layton, were you laughing at my breakdown just a minute ago?" Phoenix asked after explaining the Magatama's purpose. Maya was shocked to say the least. Professor Layton lowered his hat over his face. _And that is my evidence, _Phoenix thought. The Professor shook his head, denying his laughter. Phoenix pointed to his hat.

"TAKE THAT! Your hat Professor, explain why it was lowered over your face earlier." Phoenix said, suddenly feeling confident. The lock on the fictional chains shattered and the chains retreated from Phoenix's vision.

"Alright, you seem to have caught me, I was laughing. It truly wasn't the gentlemanly thing of me to do." Professor Layton admitted. Phoenix pretended to dust off his hands before returning the Magatama to its place in the Court Record.

_**UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL!**_

"Well, now that that's settled, what was I doing before?" Phoenix asked himself. Maya bolted away as fast as she could, escaping before Phoenix could see her. Phoenix shook his head, deciding she had learned from this. He went back to where everyone else was sitting in order to see what they were up to, nighttime quickly approaching.

_~September 29__th__: 1:13 A.M.~_

_~Location: ?~_

"I am sorry, Detective Moore, but my profession is all I care about. I cannot allow for my crimes to be made public." A man wearing high priced clothing said as he reached into his pocket. The man he was speaking to was a standard detective wearing a pale trench coat and jeans.

"Sir, your crimes are a capital offence to the United Federation. Keeping them from the public would be an incredibly hard task for me to do." The detective responded, trying to reason with the criminal in front of him.

"There is a solution for that. I am afraid this is goodbye, Detective Moore. Your services are no longer required." The criminal said. In a flash the detective yelled for help and the criminal pulled out a gun. There was a loud bang on it was all over, the detective fell to the ground, but his cries for help were not unheard.

"And for future reference, you may call me…" The criminal was cut off as a sudden beam of light was briefly hung over him. He quickly made his getaway as a certain hedgehog and fox arrived on the scene. Not long after, they were showered in the headlights of two police cars.

"Don't move! Put your hands in the air!" The officers yelled. And just like that, they were knocked out and taken in.

_~September 29__th__: 10:48 A.M.~_

_~Spagonia University~_

_~Classroom B10~_

"Nick. Nick! NICK!" Maya yelled, desperately trying to wake up her partner in law. Phoenix stirred in his sleep and lifted his head dreamily.

"Zzzz… No, Maya… No more burgers… Zzzz… Need new size… suit… Zzzz…" Phoenix said in his sleep. Maya groaned, feeling hopeless in her attempt to wake up the attorney. Her choices in this situation were few in numbers. _Some defense attorney he is. Wait a minute… defense attorney…, _Maya thought. Carefully, she reached for Phoenix's suit color and gently unclipped the Defense Attorney's Badge from it. She then quickly placed it on her own outfit and bid Phoenix farewell, deciding to take on his role for a change. Luke walked in sleepily as she was about to leave.

"M-Maya, where are you going?" Luke asked, clutching his teddy bear and rubbing his eyes. He yawned once before the glimmer of the attorney's badge caught his eye as it passed through the light.

"And what are you doing with Mr. Wright's Attorney's Badge?" Luke asked, suddenly wide awake. Maya silently yelled at herself for getting caught. She decided she had no other choice but to explain what had happened.

"Well, I got a call from Tails and Sonic at the Police Station. They saw they have been charged with murder. I tried waking up Nick but he wouldn't, so I'm taking matters into my own hands. I've seen him in court to understand enough about what to do." Maya whispered. Luke rubbed his eyes and was about to accuse of her of finally losing it but his mouth was quickly covered by her hand.

"Look, if you keep your mouth shut about this then I'll… let you be my assistant for the investigation. Deal?" Maya said, trying to keep out of trouble. Luke seemed to think about it for a second before nodding in agreement.

"I'll be right back, let me go get dressed." Luke said before running off as silently as he could. _Oh, that boy. So cute yet also a little bit of a pain, _Maya thought. Luke returned a few moments later completely dressed and ready to go. Maya nodded down at him before quietly opening the door and leading him out. The door closed with a barely audible click.

_~September 29__th__: 11:07 A.M.~_

_~Spagonia Police Station~_

_~Detention Center~_

"Where's Mr. Wright?!" Sonic and Tails asked in unison after only seeing Luke and Maya arrive. Maya looked at them, smiling sheepishly before showing them the attorney's badge and explaining everything. Sonic placed a hand to his chin and nodded as she talked. When she finished Sonic had one thing to say.

"Uh-huh, I see. Now let me ask you this… HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!" Sonic shouted. Maya let her head hit the table in front of her and she groaned.

"Look, I've got a good understanding of how to compete in trials because I have watched him. And to be honest, I'm actually better at investigating than he is. I'll get you out of there, both of you." Maya assured them. Sonic sighed before letting her be his defense, Tails agreeing in the process.

"So Luke, our first stop is going to be the scene of the crime. Let's get going." Maya said. Luke nodded and followed her out of the building, heading for the crime scene.

_~September 29__th__: 11:22 A.M.~_

_~Spagonia Main Street~_

_~Back Alley~_

"Alright, this looks like the place. What do ya say we start our investigation, Luke?" Maya said, asking her temporary apprentice. Luke nodded happily. They began their new investigation. A surprisingly few number of police officers were there, given the severity of the death. Maya's first order of business was something she had learned from Phoenix. _Let's ask the officers for any information they might have, _Maya thought. Luke seemed to figure out what she was doing just by seeing her walk toward them.

"Excuse me, officer. Can I ask you something regarding the crime scene?" Maya asked, trying to look as beautiful as she could to get information. The officer seemed unfazed by this and proceeded to discredit her question. Maya was shocked by this.

"Hey, mister police officer, I was talking to you!" Maya yelled, trying to regain his attention. The officer decided to answer her questions if it meant she would leave him alone, which made Maya happy.

"Thank you. Now then, do you know anything about what happened?" Maya asked. The officer laughed at this before stating that he couldn't give her this information. Maya told him that she was defending the suspect in the case. He seemed to look over her, wondering if this statement was true. He saw the Attorney's Badge on her and decided to answer her questions.

"Very well. The victim's name is Daniel Moore, a very high ranking detective in the local police force. Our investigation has shown us that the culprit was indeed Miles Prower, with assistance from Sonic the Hedgehog. This autopsy report should state all you need to know. Will that be all?" The officer explained. Maya took the folder and opened it, examining its contents. It consisted of the time of death, the murder weapon, and the profiles of people involved in the case. Maya had one more question and quickly asked as the officer was beginning to walk away.

_**Autopsy Report added to the Court Record**_

"Wait! Will you allow us to investigate this place?" Maya asked. The officer thought for a moment before deciding to let her, feeling that no more evidence could be found at the scene. Maya thanked him before taking Luke to begin examining the area. They first looked over the place the body had been. Luke was quickly saddened and hid behind Maya slightly. She placed her hand on his head and turned him to another location. Something had peaked her interest. _What's this, _Maya thought. The trash can lid was open slightly and something sharp stuck out. She removed the lid and gasped at what she saw. A gun AND a bloody knife lay on top of the trash pile within it.

"Luke! Look at this!" Maya whispered excitedly. She had found two new pieces of evidence. The autopsy report had stated that the murder weapon was never found, so this was an important piece of evidence. She quickly hid them away in the Court Record.

_**Gun hastily stuffed into Court Record**_

_**Knife carefully stuffed into Court Record**_

"Maya, the police need to know about this don't they?!" Luke whispered. Maya shushed the boy by placing a finger over his mouth. She told him that this evidence would probably be crucial to their case and that if the Prosecution knew about it they would be in trouble. Maya had one last question for the officers now that she thought about the trial.

"Excuse me, officer. Are there any witnesses yet?" Maya asked. The officer flipped through his notebook, as if trying to find anything to answer her question.

"Why yes there are. Two actually. A young woman by the name of Alice Wondora and a man by the name of Reed Ail. Both are staying in the apartment complex right here. The check in clerk should give you their apartment numbers." The officer revealed. Maya nodded, being suddenly thankful of how cooperative the police force was in this world compared to Earth. Maya and Luke quickly entered the apartment complex that was situated right next to the crime scene.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me where Alice Wondora is staying?" Maya asked, hoping to get a good response from the clerk. To her genuine surprise, the clerk gave her clear directions to the apartment number and everything.

"Thank you." Luke said as Maya quickly rushed to elevator. _Apartment 2B on floor two. Alright then, let's go, _Maya thought. The elevator climbed slowly up to the second floor and she exited as it opened. The apartment they were looking for was two doors down from the elevator. Maya eagerly knocked on the door excitedly. A dark skinned woman wearing a white shirt with a yellow skirt answered the door.

"Why hello, and who might you be?" The woman asked. Maya smiled and greeted her before asking if she was Alice Wondora. The woman nodded, wondering if this had anything to do with the murder of Detective Moore.

"Yes it does. I'm the defense attorney in this case and I would like to ask you some questions." Maya explained. Alice seemed to think about this for a moment before deciding it was alright to talk to them. Maya began by asking her what had happened on that night.

"Well, I had woken up because I thought I heard something outside, below my window. I didn't see anything there so I went back to sleep. I then heard a gunshot a few minutes later and I saw Sonic and Tails leaning over a dead body. Then I called the police." Alice explained. Maya nodded, guessing that she was telling the truth since no Psyche-Lock's had appeared.

"Ok, one more question. You had nothing to do with the crime, correct?" Maya asked. Alice shook her head. It was the truth, no Psyche-Lock's had appeared at all. _One of the most truthful witnesses I have ever seen, _Maya thought. Luke and Maya decided they had asked enough questions and went ahead to move on to the next witness. Reed Ail. The two went back downstairs to ask the clerk. He told them the apartment and they were on their way up again. _Apartment 3F, just one more floor higher than the last one, _Maya thought.

_~September 29__th__: 11:56 A.M.~_

_~Spagonia University~_

_~Classroom B10~_

"Mr. Wright, have you seen Luke anywhere?" Professor Layton asked as Phoenix walked in the room. He had just woken up about ten minutes before and was just beginning to search for Maya.

"No, Maya's missing as well. You don't think they left do you?" Phoenix asked. Professor Layton said he did not know and suggested they search the lobby. They reached the lobby of the university in seconds and could not see Maya or Luke anywhere amongst the students. Professor Layton realized Sonic and Tails were also missing. A newspaper caught his eye as it lay on the bench beside him. He picked it up and read it to himself.

"Mr. Wright, it appears we have another problem on our hands." Professor Layton said, showing him the title article. _"Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower Convicted of Murder!"_

"Oh! Not again! Wait… you don't think…" Phoenix said, placing a hand to his chin. Professor Layton understood what he was thinking then instinctively looked at Phoenix's suit collar.

"Mr. Wright, your Attorney's Badge is missing!" Professor Layton revealed. Phoenix took one look at his shirt collar and everything became clear to him. Maya had taken his Attorney's Badge and was going to defend Sonic and Tails herself. _That girl. It takes so much to look after her. Is this really what taking care of a teenager is like, _Phoenix thought. _That boy. So much just to take care of him. I never knew this was what childcare would be like, _Professor Layton thought. With that, the two set off in search of their assistants.

_~September 29__th__: 12:07 P.M.~_

_~Spagonia Apartment Complex~_

"He wasn't there. I wonder where he could've gone." Luke questioned. The second witness, Reed Ail, had not been home when they got to his apartment. The puzzling thought was also racking Maya's mind as she attempted to find an answer but turned up empty. The two decided that they had investigated the crime thoroughly; the trial was due to begin within two hours. In order to get a brief head start, the two decided to head down to the Detention Center to see if Sonic or Tails had anything left to say to them. The walk to the Detention Center was relatively short for them though it lasted around thirty minutes. When they found Sonic he was, out of boredom, siting upside down in his chair while Tails sat in the corner barely staying awake. When they saw the two arrive they immediately perked up into life.

"Did you find anything important to our case?" Sonic asked, Tails walking up behind him. Maya nodded before explaining everything they had found out. Sonic nodded before looking at the clock. The trial was to begin in one hour and the officers were to come get him in half an hour.

"We'll see you at the trial. Don't worry, we will get you out of here, right Luke?" Maya asked. Luke nodded, smiling. The two truly felt like they had a good chance in the trial that would begin in less than an hour. They left the Detention Center and began making their way down to the Courthouse.

**Picarat and Hint Coin Count:**

_90/90 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Maya's Magatama_

_Mobian Courts book_

_Autopsy Report_

_Gun_

_Knife_


	7. A Turnabout of Events: Trial

**Chapter 7: A Turnabout of Events: Trial**

_~September 29__th__: 1:57 P.M.~_

_~Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom Lounge C~_

"I kinda thought I was rid of this place last time I was here. But now I'm back again, at least this time it isn't for abusing the emerald's power." Sonic said to himself as he looked around the lounge, waiting for the bailiff to call them in for their trial. Maya was getting slight last minute nervousness. _I'll be fine. I've seen Nick do this a bunch of times. We can win this, _Maya thought, trying to calm herself. A few moments later the bailiff came in, cuffing Sonic and Tails for the moment and bringing them to their cages within the courtroom. _Court is in session, _Maya thought. She got Luke's attention and they walked in together. Maya watched as Sonic and Tails were taken into their cages above the flamethrower that was built into the floor. If they were found guilty they would be killed right then and there in the worst way possible. Maya sped up and pushed Luke along to the defense stand, trying to tear her eyes away from the flamethrower. When they arrived they heard the gavel owned by the Judge pound three times.

"Order! Order! This court is now in session. The trial of both Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower, tried with the murder of Detective Daniel Moore, will now begin. Are the defense and prosecution ready?" The Judge asked. Maya openly stated her readiness and then, for the first time since court began, she looked to see who the Prosecutor was. It wasn't Teria.

"Ahem… Chief Prosecutor Goldora Mayne, are you ready to begin?" The Judge asked. _T-The Chief Prosecutor, _Maya thought, suddenly becoming even more nervous. Luke stood next to her in thought, trying to understand just what a Chief Prosecutor was. He soon gave up and asked Maya about it.

"A C-Chief Prosecutor is the highest Prosecutor in a district. They are the head of the Prosecutor's office and they are in charge of all other Prosecutors in the district. Their status as Chief Prosecutor is earned by how many cases they have won, and if this is the Chief Prosecutor, then it means she is n-not going to be easy to beat." Maya explained nervously. The Prosecutor was a tall woman. She wore dark purple top that revealed just the top half of her chest and the rest of her clothing downward consisted of a dark purple skirt reaching down to her knees and dark purple leggings over the rest of her legs. She nodded in order to answer the Judge's question.

"Very well, you may make an opening." The Judge said. She lifted her arms and sighed, as if slightly annoyed by the Judge's words. She responded in a very disrespectful way towards him.

"Your Honor, you are the Judge of this trial, therefore you are required to know the facts of this case. So why not make an opening statement yourself rather than rely on Prosecutors to do your bidding?!" Goldora exclaimed, scaring the Judge. _He's called Your Honor, right? I'm beginning to wonder just where the "Honor" came from, _Maya thought. Luke growled slightly, already beginning to dislike the Prosecutor. The Judge stuttered, trying to come up with a suitable rebuttal. Prosecutor Mayne exasperatedly sighed and decided she was the one that needed to make the opening statement.

"A Detective by the name of Daniel Moore was murdered early this morning. He was shot once in the chest just right of his heart. The murder weapon was not found on the scene and it is assumed that the criminal had a third, unknown accomplice that took it away. The rest is stated in the autopsy report. If I may, Your Honor, I will call my first witness. Alice Wondora may now take the stand." Goldora explained. Maya had figured this would be the first witness called and she was ready for her. As soon as she reached the stand she was told to testify without asking for her name and occupation.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

_**Fey VS Mayne**_

_"Okay then, I'll testify. Like I told everyone yesterday, I woke up at about 1 AM, thinking I heard something. I looked out my window and saw nothing but pitch black. After I got up to get a drink of water I heard a gunshot. I looked out the window and saw those two leaning over a dead body. Then I called the police." _Alice's testimony finished and Maya thought for a moment about it. _There is a contradiction somewhere. I should listen to it again, _Maya thought.

_"Okay then, I'll testify. Like I told everyone yesterday, I woke up at about 1 AM, thinking I heard something. I looked out my window and saw nothing but pitch black." _Maya heard the first part of the testimony and thought about. _Something about what she saw out the window… or rather what she didn't see, seems fishy, _Maya thought. She examined her evidence in the Court Record. The autopsy report had the time of death stated within it as about 1:10 A.M.. Maya thought for a moment before deciding to present it against the testimony.

"OBJEC-TION!" Maya yelled, thrusting her arm out in front of her in an attempt to copy Phoenix. _Okay, now what do I do? I should probably explain why I just yelled objection, _Maya thought. The Judge and Prosecution waited for her to continue her explanation. Maya decided to mimic Phoenix more and slammed her hands down on the desk. _Ow, _Maya thought.

"Witness! W-What you just said… it… CONTRADICTS THE COURT RECORD!" Maya yelled before pulling up the autopsy report and holding it up, facing the witness, "This autopsy report states that the time of death was around 1:10 AM, just ten minutes after you say you saw nothing but black outside your window. However, I find that hard to believe, since nobody would even think that the criminal and the victim arrived within the ten minutes it took you to get your drink. They would have been there far earlier than that! Therefore, when you woke up thinking you heard something, their final confrontation with each other… WAS ABOUT TO COME TO A CLOSE!" Maya's contradiction explanation was just enough to induce sweat on the top of the witness' forehead. Goldora clapped her hands together, stating that the defense wasn't a total idiot. _What does she mean by that, _Maya thought.

"Ms. Fey is it? If what you say is true, then provide evidence to prove it." Goldora stated simply. Maya was knocked back by shock. _I've always hated that argument, _Maya thought. Luke got her attention.

"Maya, you can do it! The Court Record should hold evidence that can prove it!" Luke said. Maya thought for a moment before deciding that Luke was right. Through the right reasoning… _Something in this record can be used as proof, _ she thought. Throughout all the evidence, only one seemed to be able to prove it, and it wasn't there. Maya decided to make a new argument.

"There is evidence that can prove my claims! But, it does not exist in the Court Record, since the Prosecution has not presented it yet!" Maya said. Goldora wondered what she was talking about and Maya decided to answer for her, "The bullet that killed the victim. I'm sure you have it with you, Ms. Mayne!" Goldora closed her eyes and thought before deciding to present the bullet.

_**Bullet added to the Court Record**_

"Now then, the markings on this bullet should be able to tell us exactly when it was fired. Of course, the autopsy report says the victim died at about 1:10 AM, but that doesn't mean it was when the bullet was fired. For all we know, it could've been fired at the time the witness woke up." Maya explained. Goldora pointed calmly at Maya.

"I raise an objection! The witness has stated that the gunshot was heard at approximately 1:10, the same time as the victim's death! How can you get around this fact?" Goldora argued. Maya was knocked back by shock. _Dang, she's right, what now, _Maya thought. Luke slammed one of his hands down on the defense stand to get their attention.

"Objection! The witness might have been lying. Do you have any proof she was telling the truth?" Luke asked Goldora. She was knocked back by shock.

"J-Just a little boy! Gah!" Goldora said. _Wow, tripped up by a thirteen year old, _Maya thought. The courtroom erupted into mumbles as the trial came to a standstill. Everyone heard the sound of hands slamming on wood and turned to see a person from the jury benches wanting to testify.

"I am here! I was there! I wish to testify about this horrible crime!" The man yelled from his place in the jury benches. Maya groaned. _Great, a new witness, _She thought. The new witness quickly made his way to the stand, all the while revealing his name to be Charles Durban.

"I am a shop owner here in town and my apartment just so happens to be on the first floor of my apartment complex!" Charles yelled out, satisfied that he was going to testify about his version of how things happened. _Let's hope he screws up, _Maya thought.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~My Version~**_

_**Fey VS Mayne**_

_ "Okay, so like lovely Alice her has stated, the gunshot rang out at around 1:10 this morning. But, I took the initiative and looked at my clock, remembering the exact time it happened, which was precisely 1:06 AM. I made my way to the window and saw that hedgehog and fox there, leaning over the body." _Charles testified. Maya could have sworn she saw a contradiction in there somewhere but she didn't know what. She decided it might be best to narrow down her choices and listen to the testimony in sections.

_"Okay, so like lovely Alice her has stated, the gunshot rang out at around 1:10 this morning. But, I took the initiative and looked at my clock, remembering the exact time it happened, which was precisely 1:06 AM." _Maya saw a very indirect contradiction. _Could this possibly have a meaning, _Maya thought. After some thinking, Luke caught on with her thoughts and began thinking as well.

"Any ideas, Maya?" Luke asked, tension beginning to build in the air. Maya nodded and explained she had one. Luke slammed one of his hands on the desk and told her if she needed him he could help. _Luckily, I do need you, Luke, _Maya thought before nodding at him and whispering in his ear. _Mine as well copy the Professor and Nick. This seems to work when they're making an argument in court, _Maya thought. She had decided to begin making a double argument towards the witness' statement.

"OBJEC-TION! Mr. Durban, your statement is a FLAT OUT LIE!" Maya yelled. Luke slammed a hand on the desk and took his turn in the argument against Charles.

"You say you heard the shot at 1:06…" Luke said. Maya took her turn next.

"…and you say you saw the defendants leaning over the body when you looked out the window…" Maya continued their argument. They both slammed their hands on the desk. Then they stood back to back like the Professor and Phoenix did and thrust their arms forward in a point before shouting their final argument.

"…BUT THAT WOULD MEAN YOU SAW THE BODY EARLY!" Maya and Luke yelled. The witness seemed dumbfounded, not understanding what they meant. Maya quickly began explaining what she meant.

"I'll explain now so that you can all understand. If the witness says he heard the gunshot and moved to his window at 1:06, and he saw Sonic and Tails leaning over the body, then that would mean the victim was dead before the time stated in the autopsy report. How do you explain this glaring contradiction Goldora?!" Maya yelled, motioning towards the Prosecutor. _I think we've got them cornered now, _Maya thought.

"I raise an objection! The defense is clearly acting without proof. All of her claims to this point regarding the recent testimony have been empty claims, not supported by evidence within the Court Record. Unless you can prove the witness reached his window at the time he has stated, you have no argument." Goldora explained. Maya was knocked back by shock.

"W-WHAAT?!" Maya yelled, beginning to sweat slightly. _Not good! Not good! How am I going to get out of this one, _Maya thought, hastily searching the court record for any evidence that could assist her in this situation. _Think Maya! Think! What would Nick do, _Maya thought. Her thoughts came up empty again.

"HOLD IT!"

A loud shout called out from the doors of the courtroom, shocking each person in the court. Everyone turned to the doors, trying to see who it was. The identity of the person shocked Maya and Luke.

"T-The apartment check in clerk?!" Maya said questioningly. The clerk made his way to the witness stand to join everyone else there.

"My name is Alban Ferngrow… and I would like to testify… on the defense's behalf!" Alban yelled, taking everyone by surprise. _H-He would like to testify… TO SUPPORT MY CLAIMS, _Maya thought. Goldora pounded her fist on the desk.

"N-No! Only the Prosecution can call witnesses! I am the only one that can tell you what to talk about!" Goldora yelled. Maya presented the Mobian Courts book that was still in the Court Record.

"Actually, Ms. Mayne, the defense also has the power to ask for testimony. So, I say he can testify!" Maya yelled, pointing at the witness. Goldora began sweating. The Judge pounded his gavel to allow this new testimony to begin.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~Helping the Defense~**_

_**Fey VS Mayne**_

_ "I am here for one reason, to help the defense support her claims. And I will do that by giving this court new evidence to look at. This security footage, taken in the hallway that Charles Durban's apartment is located. It caught him leaving his apartment at precisely 1:07 AM. Another camera caught him in the lobby shortly after that. The footage shows that he returned to his apartment at precisely 1:14 AM." _Alban testified, much to Maya's delight. _I can't believe it, this proves my argument was true, _Maya thought. She knew that she still had to cross examine his testimony so she listened to it once again.

_"I am here for one reason, to help the defense support her claims. And I will do that by giving this court new evidence to look at. This security footage, taken in the hallway that Charles Durban's apartment is located." _Maya saw no flaws in this testimony, but decided to press for more information.

"HOLD IT! Are the security cameras always on?" Maya asked, not able to think of a more useful question. Alban nodded, answering her question by saying yes. _Let's listen to the next part, _Maya thought.

_"It caught him leaving his apartment at precisely 1:07 AM. Another camera caught him in the lobby shortly after that. The footage shows that he returned to his apartment at precisely 1:14 AM." _Maya found no flaws within this section of testimony either but decided to press him on a few points anyway.

"HOLD IT! Were you working as the clerk this morning when he was caught on tape?" Maya asked, knowing the front desk was also in the lobby and wondering if he had seen Charles.

"W-Well, yes… but you see, I kinda… sort of… dosed off…" Alban said. Maya sighed, shaking her head. _Men. Never can keep their eyes open can they? Well, except when a woman is around, _Maya though. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"I think that is enough for this cross examination. Ms. Mayne, do you have anything to say?" The Judge asked. Goldora was leaning on the desk with her right arm.

"N-No Your Honor." Goldora stuttered. The Judge nodded, giving the defense the benefit of basking in its glory as Maya had proven her claims. She silently thanked the check in clerk for his help, though he just stood there staring forward at the Judge, listening as he spoke.

"I see no reason to prolong this cross examination any longer. I still have no way of delivering a verdict on such divided evidence. Does the Prosecution have anything to add to this?" The Judge asked again. Goldora lifted herself off the desk before beginning to speak.

"W-Well, Your Honor, if I may… I wish for Charles Durban to testify about what he was doing in the lobby that night." Goldora exclaimed. Maya sighed, beginning to sweat. _Why another cross examination, _Maya thought. The Judge nodded at Goldora before allowing the testimony to begin.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~The Lobby~**_

_**Fey VS Mayne**_

_"W-Well, I was in the lobby because… I had to get to the door! Yeah, that's right! You gotta go through the lobby to get to the entrance don't you?! I was going out to run some errands and stuff, nothing important!" _Charles testified. Maya thought for a moment, clearly understanding the suspicion his testimony was raising. _His entire testimony is fishy, but no contradictions. I wonder…, _Maya thought. Luke cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Remember Maya, compare it to other testimony and that might reveal the answer." Luke explained. Maya nodded, remembering that Professor Layton had explained that to Phoenix at one point during the last case. She opened the testimony folder in the Court Record, hoping to find contradictions. She found this in Alban's testimony.

"OBJEC-TION! The clerk, Alban, has testified to the contrary! HE SAID YOU RETURNED TO YOUR APARTMENT SHORTLY AFTER ARRIVING IN THE LOBBY!" Maya yelled. Charles began biting his nails and fidgeting. He was beginning to crack. _I've got him now, _Maya thought. The Judge nodded, agreeing with Maya's statement.

"This is true, and his testimony contained no flaws either. The security footage taken at the apartment can also prove this. Do you have anything to say witness?" The Judge asked, now glaring at Charles. He nervously looked back and forth as fast as he could, sweating a biting his nails. He cracked. He lifted his hands and slammed them with all his might on the witness stand, causing cracks to form.

"Listen to me! All of you! I was called here to testify and this is how you treat me! Well let me tell you, I have a witness to present! A witness that proves the defense is NOT an attorney by any means! Come on in!" Charles yelled. Goldora smiled, clearly this had been part of her plan. _Oh no! I can't let this happen! Who will he call in, _Maya thought, drastically trying to think of a way out of this. Luke was also becoming nervous, beginning to sneak under the defense stand. Maya slammed her hands on the desk.

"OBJECTION! You planned this from the very beginning, didn't you Goldora!" Maya yelled. The courtroom doors opened and a new witness arrived. The last person she would have expected to see.

"Y-You!" Maya and Luke yelled simultaneously, shocked by the man that had just walked in.

**Picarat and Hint Coin Count:**

_90/90 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Maya's Magatama_

_Mobian Courts book_

_Autopsy Report_

_Gun_

_Knife_

_Bullet_


	8. A Turnabout of Events: Trial Continued

**Chapter 8: A Turnabout of Events: Trial Continued**

"D-Dr… EGGMAN!" Maya and Luke yelled out in shock. _Is he even legally allowed in here, _Maya screamed within her head. The evil doctor laughed as he slowly made his way towards the center of the witness stand. The witnesses, except for Alban, the check in clerk, all angrily glared at the defense, now more determined than ever to get Sonic and Tails declared guilty.

"You! Where is Shadow?! Let me out of here now!" Sonic yelled from above. Maya was beginning to sweat with nervousness as the trial took a turn for the worse. A new witness was here to testify and he was surely going to ruin her case.

"Well, this certainly is a turn of events. If we were presented with different circumstances I would have the guards come in and arrest this particular witness but under the current circumstances I am afraid that would not be beneficial to the case at hand." The Judge said, trying to introduce their newest witness.

"OH HO HO HO! A brilliant deduction Your Honor. I am simply here to clear the room of unnecessary people such as those two, who are not fit to be defending in a case of this magnitude!" Dr. Eggman said in such a way, it was as if he was trying to show off his intellect. The Judge nodded and Goldora smiled. _This whole trial has been working to her whim since the beginning! She planned every last bit of this up until now! But I'll show her! I'm about to bring a turnabout, _Maya thought, getting ready for the next testimony. Eggman soon began his tail of events.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~The Defense~**_

_**Fey VS Mayne**_

_ "I am simply here to provide proof that our little defense attorney is a fraud. Some of you may not be aware, but I was recently on the home planet of this 'attorney' and all of her friends. She is in fact the assistant of a defense attorney known as Phoenix Wright! I am quite sure you have heard of him." _Dr. Eggman's testimony was short and to the point. Maya pounded her hands on the desk. _What am I going to do?! There's nothing I can catch him on in this testimony, _Maya thought. Just to be sure, she checked the Court Record. She decided to show Phoenix's Attorney's Badge and try to lie her way out.

"OBJEC-TION! If I am not a Defense Attorney, then explain this attorney's badge!" Maya yelled, tension beginning to rise as Eggman began stroking his moustache and laughing quietly.

"Oh, little girl, there is a simple explanation to that. It is not yours, but it is owned by Phoenix Wright. Am I correct?" Dr. Eggman asked. The Judge shook his head and pounded his gavel.

"I am afraid your objection will have to be overruled! And you can take a penalty as well." The Judge said, striking away one of her chances to object. _Four more chances. Think carefully Maya, _Maya thought. An idea popped into her head just as she began thinking. _Alright sis, I need help now, _Maya thought. She began channeling her deceased sister's spirit. Within moments Maya's body was replaced by that of Mia Fey.

"M-Mia!" Luke exclaimed, recognizing her from the last time she had been channeled. Mia nodded, acknowledging Luke's presence.

"We've really sunk into this much trouble now haven't we." Luke said, hanging his head in defeat. Mia snapped her fingers, getting his attention and scaring him slightly.

"No, we haven't. Our job isn't done until we bring down a verdict. Leave the rest of this to me Luke, I need you to go do something else." Mia said and whispered something in his ear. Luke nodded and left the courtroom to fulfill the task he had been given. Mia slammed her hands on the desk.

"Forgive my earlier objection, Your Honor! It was quite pre-mature on my part!" Mia explained. Eggman quit stroking his moustache, noticing an attitude change in the defense attorney. He placed his hands on the witness stand, ready to give another testimony.

"Your Honor, I would like to give my testimony once more…" Eggman began but was interrupted.

"HOLD IT! I'm sorry doctor but your testimony has not been fully cross examined yet. Allow me to finish this!" Mia said, restarting the previous cross examination. She looked over the testimony once more and compared it to the evidence at hand. _Oh Maya, you just made this a lot harder, _Mia thought after seeing how much evidence lay in the Court Record. She decided to listen to the testimony once again.

_"I am simply here to provide proof that our little defense attorney is a fraud. Some of you may not be aware, but I was recently on the home planet of this 'attorney' and all of her friends. She is in fact the assistant of a defense attorney known as Phoenix Wright! I am quite sure you have heard of him." _Mia noticed a mild contradiction he had stated within his own testimony. She figured it wouldn't lead her far but it was a contradiction anyway. She pointed forward at Eggman.

"OBJECTION! If Phoenix Wright is from another planet then why would people of this world know of his identity on a large scale as you say they do?!" Mia yelled. Eggman froze as he stroked his moustache. He thought for a moment before being knocked back by shock. He placed his hands on the witness stand for support.

"W-Well, he defended Sonic in that one trial earlier this week!" Eggman argued. Mia shook her head before slamming her hands down on the desk as strongly as she could.

"No, doctor, one trial would not be enough to allow Mr. Wright to obtain popularity amongst the populous! You lied, now for what reason?" Mia questioned. Eggman stroked his moustache once more, beginning to sweat thought. He looked worried.

"I did not lie, I simply overestimated the time it takes for information to get to people. My apologies." Eggman said. _Damn, he's explained everything in one sentence. Now what am I going to catch him on, _Mia thought. She also briefly wondered what was taking Luke so long.

_~September 29__th__: 3:32 P.M.~_

_~Spagonia Library~_

"There they are!" Luke exclaimed as he saw the two people he was looking for outside the library. They seemed to be searching for something as well. _I need to hurry and get them to the courthouse, _Luke thought before taking off in a run to try and catch them.

"Professor Layton! Mr. Wright! Wait!" Luke yelled, running after them. They heard their names and stopped before turning around. When they saw Luke they both breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Where have you been?" Professor Layton asked the young boy. Luke explained everything that had happened and Phoenix began sweating. _So that's where my badge went… _Phoenix thought. Luke quickly led them down to the courthouse, hoping to return in time. They ran as fast as they could down the street, dodging what few people there were on the sidewalks. They soon arrived at the courthouse and quickly ran inside.

_~September 29__th__: 3:47 P.M.~_

_~Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom C~_

"I see no reason to prolong the trial any further. Dr. Eggman's testimony has proven that this is in fact a civilian and not a defense attorney. Furthermore, the Prosecution's evidence is more than suitable grounds to declare a verdict." The Judge explained. Mia was sweating and leaning on the desk. Maya was losing her spiritual power and was very close to letting Mia go back to the spirit world. _We've lost sis, it's no use, _Mia thought before Maya lost her spiritual energy and Mia left her. She opened her eyes suddenly, realizing where she was. The Judge began speaking once more.

"This court hereby finds Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower…" The Judge began, lifting his gavel into the air. Time seemed to slow down as Maya nearly passed out from shock. The doors of the courtroom opened with a bang.

"OBJECTION!"

"Your Honor! I feel you are giving your verdict just a bit too soon!" Professor Layton and Phoenix said as they entered the courtroom, pointing at the Judge. Maya sighed a sigh of relief, letting Phoenix take his rightful place at the defense stand. The Judge and Goldora were knocked back with shock while Eggman screamed in rage.

"M-Mr. Wright, you're here! Do you think you can turn this case around at this point?!" The Judge asked, believing the case to be lost by the defense at the current point. Professor Layton twisted his hat by the brim while Phoenix placed his Attorney's Badge back on his suit collar. The two slammed their hands on the desk together.,

"The Defense is ready to resume the trial! I would like Dr. Eggman to testify about everything he knows involving this case!" Phoenix shouted. Goldora was sweating heavily as she struggled to understand how the defense could be so confident in himself right now. _I'll need to figure out everything I can about this case through this testimony, which means I'll need to press this egg and get him to crack, _Phoenix thought, slamming his hands on the desk. The Judge nodded, permitting this testimony to be given.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Know~**_

_**Wright/Layton VS Mayne**_

_ "W-Well… I… I know almost nothing about this case. I am not involved in it at all. I know that Detective Moore was shot and the gun was never found and I know the police questioned people at the apartment building nearby. That's all." _Dr. Eggman testified. Phoenix glared at him, ready to go to work.

_"W-Well… I… I know almost nothing about this case. I am not involved in it at all." _Phoenix listened to the first part of the testimony carefully and decided to press him for information.

"HOLD IT! 'Almost nothing'? What does that mean, doctor?" Phoenix asked. Dr. Eggman slammed his hands on the witness stand before yelling that he was getting to that. Phoenix grinned, realizing he had Eggman on the spot.

_"I know that Detective Moore was shot and the gun was never found and I know the police questioned people at the apartment building nearby. That's all."_ Phoenix listened to the second half of the testimony and decided to press him on it to get information.

"HOLD IT! Why would you know that the police questioned people at the apartment building? Were you there yourself?" Phoenix asked. Eggman stroked his moustache and laughed before responding that he wasn't. Phoenix nodded before deciding to look for contradictions. He looked at the second part of the testimony.

_"I know that Detective Moore was shot and the gun was never found and I know the police questioned people at the apartment building nearby. That's all." _Phoenix compared this part of the testimony to the Court Record and immediately noticed something. _If the gun was never found, then what's this, _Phoenix thought, looking at the gun in the Court Record. He decided to present it.

"OBJECTION! Dr. Eggman, if the gun was never found… THEN WHAT IS THIS!" Phoenix yelled, lifting the gun in his hand. Eggman stared for a moment before being knocked back by shock. Goldora laughed quietly.

"Ha! Mr. Wright, that gun was not found by the police. Why then, do you have it?!" Goldora yelled, glaring at Phoenix and slamming her hand on the desk. Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk and glared back.

"I don't know! I found it within the Court Record! Maybe you would have seen it to if you had ever decided to check!" Phoenix yelled back. The Judge pounded his gavel several times to stop this argument from growing.

"Order! Order! Mr. Wright, you being in possession of this gun is rather suspicious." The Judge said. Phoenix leaned on the desk and began sweating slightly. _Maya! Maya! What have you done, _Phoenix thought. The Professor lifted his hand and slammed it on the desk.

"Your Honor! The evidence was contained within the Court Record; therefore it is not illegal evidence by any means." Professor Layton said. The Judge nodded, understanding his reasoning, but still finding it suspicious. Maya stood next to Phoenix, still slightly ashamed of herself while Luke stood next to the Professor. Luke called out in protest.

"Objection! Your Honor, it was Maya and I, we found the gun in the trash can at the crime scene!" Luke yelled. Goldora slammed her fist on her desk and protested.

"Well, what are you waiting for then! Get yourself and that girl on the witness stand and testify!" Goldora yelled. _Wouldn't this testimony be in my favor? Why is the Prosecution trying to help me, _Phoenix thought, placing a hand to his chin.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~Finding the Gun~**_

_**Wright/Layton VS Mayne**_

_ "I was the one in charge so I'll speak first! Luke and I were investigating the crime scene, where the murder happened, and we saw something sticking out of the trash can in the back shadows of the alleyway. I lifted the lid and there was a gun inside but nothing else. I thought it was the one that belonged to the murderer." _Maya explained. Phoenix decided this testimony was worth listening to again. He also had it added to the Court Record just in case.

_**Maya's Testimony added to the Court Record**_

_ "I was the one in charge so I'll speak first! Luke and I were investigating the crime scene, where the murder happened, and we saw something sticking out of the trash can in the back shadows of the alleyway." _Phoenix placed a hand to his chin and thought, as did the Professor. _I see no contradictions here, _Professor Layton and Phoenix thought simultaneously. They moved on with the testimony.

_"I lifted the lid and there was a gun inside but nothing else. I thought it was the one that belonged to the murderer." _Phoenix thought for a moment. Luke looked like he had something on his mind that disagreed with the testimony. _He looks like he has something to say, _Phoenix thought.

"WAIT A SEC! Luke, do you have something to say?" Phoenix asked calmly. Luke thought about the question for a moment before deciding it was okay to answer. He nodded his head and proceeded to testify his answer.

_ "Well… about what we found. The gun wasn't all we found. We also found a knife! I'm sorry Maya…" _Luke testified, taking everyone by surprise.

"Objection! A knife you say?" Professor Layton asked. Luke nodded and Maya looked down ashamed. The Judge shook his head rapidly, trying to make sure he heard right. Phoenix checked the Court Record and sure enough, a knife was there, right next to the gun.

"TAKE THAT! See, Your Honor, there was also a knife. But the question is what the relevance is?" Phoenix said. The Judge nodded, agreeing with his statement. Goldora had remained silent the whole time, letting the situation control itself. The other witnesses, Eggman, Charles, the Clerk, and Alice all stood watching the proceedings as they happened. The tension was rising in the courtroom as people began to murmur to each other in the jury benches. The Judge pounded his gavel several times to get them to quiet down.

"Order! Order! Mr. Wright, this knife does pose a very intriguing question as you have just stated. What is the relevance? The autopsy report does not state anything about a knife wound on the victim and the knife looks clean anyways. How mysterious…" The Judge trailed off. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk, an answer to this question forming in his head.

"Your Honor, from here, right now, let's go over the facts that have been proven by this testimony. The gun in question was found in a trash can in the shadows of the alleyway. This can serve as a reason for the police's inability to find it. A knife was found alongside this gun in the trashcan. This knife contains no markings of blood or other bodily fluids on it. Therefore, the only plausible answer is this… THE KNIFE WAS USED TO CUT SOMETHING FROM THE VICT'M'S CLOTHING!" Phoenix yelled. Each person in the courtroom was individually knocked back by shock. Goldora pounded her fist on the desk.

"B-But, there was no way the killer could have cut something away from the victim's clothing. There are no cut marks on the clothing he has on!" Goldora protested. Phoenix shook his head.

"OBJECTION! The true culprit could very well have taken the article of clothing with him to save the time of cutting it and to hide evidence!" Phoenix explained. Goldora shook her head.

"I OBJECT! There was no time for the culprit to do such an act based on the testimony we have heard so far!" Goldora countered. Professor Layton and Phoenix both shook their heads before standing back to back and pulling their arms back before letting them shoot forward in a point.

"OBJECTION! All of the testimonies thus far have already been called into serious question! So serious that it is almost as if this entire case should be called into question!" Phoenix and Professor Layton yelled at once. Phoenix slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Your Honor, this city has not produced one iota of evidence that points to the defendants' guilt other than their presence at the crime scene at the time of the murder. Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower are the heroes of this planet and for all we know they could have been trying to save the victim! Argue against that 'Chief Prosecutor'!" Phoenix argued strongly. Goldora was knocked back by shock and she began sweating. The Courtroom doors shot open and a tall man walked into the room.

"My name is Reed, Reed Ail, and I am this trials final witness!" The man shouted. Maya and Luke turned around in a shocked way while Phoenix leaned on the desk and glared. _Why are they so surprised, _Phoenix thought. Everyone on the witness stand except for Maya and Luke moved away. Goldora bowed, as if letting everyone thank her personally.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when you would show up. You were that witness that was questioned by the police alongside Ms. Alice Wondora. It's about time you arrived." Goldora said though despite her words she seemed pleased with herself. The Judge pounded his gavel to return everyone's attention to him.

"Now then, this witness will testify to everything he knows. We have drawn out this trial long enough so this will be the final cross examination. Is that clear?" The Judge announced. Goldora and Phoenix nodded at the same time before the cross examination began.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~The Case~**_

_**Wright/Layton VS Mayne**_

_ "Well, I'll start by saying where I was at the time. I was in my apartment, which is one floor above Alice's apartment. I was asleep soundly when I heard a loud bang, which I suppose was the gunshot, I looked out my window and saw a man lying there but nothing else. Then I called the police and they came around soon after. That is all." _Reed finished his testimony and Phoenix decided to listen to it in parts.

_"Well, I'll start by saying where I was at the time. I was in my apartment, which is one floor above Alice's apartment." _Phoenix decided not to take any chances on this testimony and chose to press him for more information.

"HOLD IT! What floor do you live on exactly?" Phoenix asked. Reed shook his head and responded by saying that it wasn't important. Goldora nodded and laughed, agreeing with her witness. Phoenix decided to go on with the testimony.

_"I was asleep soundly when I heard a loud bang, which I suppose was the gunshot, I looked out my window and saw a man lying there but nothing else." _Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk and opened up the Court Record before choosing Sonic's profile and presenting it.

"OBJECTION! Mr. Ail, do you know who the defendant's in this case are?" Phoenix asked. Reed began sweating and stuttering.

"Umm… well… I…" Reed stuttered. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk before pulling his arm back and letting it shoot forward in a point.

"ALL, of the testimonies so far have said that Sonic was seen next to the victim's body, why is it that your testimony is different?!" Phoenix yelled. Goldora was knocked back by shock before beginning to sweat.

"W-Witness?" Goldora said weakly. Reed started sweating and looking back and forth. He let his head hang for a moment. Suddenly, his head shot back up as if he had remembered something important.

"Well, I'm in one of the particularly high floors. It's possible that there was fog and I couldn't see them." Reed explained. Phoenix began sweating as Goldora pointed at him.

"Ha! You see, defense attorney, even you can't find a way to question the weather. It is even in this weather report!" Goldora said, presenting the weather report. Phoenix read it and began sweating even more. _Oh man, _Phoenix thought.

_**Weather Report added to the Court Record**_

**Picarat and Hint Coin Count:**

_90/90 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Maya's Magatama_

_Mobian Courts book_

_Autopsy Report_

_Gun_

_Knife_

_Bullet_

_Maya's Testimony_

_Weather Report_


	9. A Turnabout of Events: Finale

**Chapter 9: A Turnabout of Events: Finale**

"I'll take it from here, Mr. Wright." Professor Layton said as he noticed the attorney's stressed condition. The Professor slammed a hand on the desk, "Your Honor, I would like the witness' statements added to the testimony for cross examination." Reed and Goldora were hit with slight shock as the Judge nodded. He pounded his gavel to add the statements to Reed's testimony.

_"Well, I'm in one of the particularly high floors. It's possible that there was fog and I couldn't see them." _Professor Layton decided to press him for more information.

"Hold It! Mr. Ail, Mr. Wright asked you before about what floor you live on. Can you tell us now what floor you live on?" Professor Layton asked, holding the brim of his hat. Reed shook his head, again going with the excuse that it wasn't important. The Professor paced back and forth with his hand on his chin before deciding to go through the entire testimony once again.

_"Well, I'll start by saying where I was at the time. I was in my apartment, which is one floor above Alice's apartment. I was asleep soundly when I heard a loud bang, which I suppose was the gunshot; I looked out my window and saw a man lying there but nothing else. Well, I'm in one of the particularly high floors. It's possible that there was fog and I couldn't see them. Then I called the police and they came around soon after." _Professor Layton listened to this testimony once more before beginning to sweat. He couldn't find anything contradictory or anything to press him on. He was out of time and out of options. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"That is enough! The defense has yet to prove anything from this cross examination, and it is in the best interest of the court that this trial be ended now. I have a verdict in mind and it will now be handed down. This court finds the defendants…" The Judge began, lifting his gavel. Phoenix and the Professor both stood sweating at the defense stand, praying for a miracle to occur. The courtroom doors slammed open.

"I OBJECT YOUR HONOR!"

Pangs of shock hit everyone in the courtroom as the new visitor protested against the Judge. He ran as fast as he could to the defense stand and stood next to Phoenix and the Professor.

"The Defense would like to call an accusation to one of the witnesses! An accusation of murder, of course!" Teria yelled as he pointed towards Reed. Goldora was struck hardest by shock. She was Teria's employer after all. _We aren't done yet! Teria's right, he's the real murderer! And we can prove it, _Phoenix thought as he stood up straight. The Judge pounded his gavel to stop the sudden outbursts from the Jury Benches.

"Order! ORDER! OOORRRRDDDDEEEERRR! Prosecutor Teria, what are you doing?! Are you considering a career change?!" The Judge yelled. Teria shook his head before stating that he was just there to help out some friends.

"Very well then, Mr. Wright, Mr. Layton, who is it you would like to accuse?" The Judge asked. The two opened the Court Record and presented the profile of Reed Ail.

"TAKE THAT!" The two yelled at once. The Judge nodded before asking for their explanation. It was Professor Layton's turn to make an explanation. He walked out into the center of the courtroom, hat low over his eyes, before lifting it to look at everyone.

"The real murderer in this case is Reed Ail. All of the evidence points towards this man. I will now explain everything that happened this morning in chronological order. Reed Ail met Detective Daniel Moore in an alleyway for unknown reasons. He then shot Detective Moore once, killing him. There was something on Detective Moore that Reed needed so he used the knife to attempt to cut it off the closing. Something alerted him to the arrival of someone and he took the entire piece of clothing and fled, seemingly collecting what he was after. He testified in court that he did not see Sonic or Tails at the crime scene and when he first arrived, he had no idea who the defendants were, further proving he had not witnessed the crime, but he had committed it. So then, the true murderer in this case is none other… THAN YOU, Reed Ail!" Professor Layton yelled before pointing straight towards the man. Reed's head was hanging in shame.

"You're. . . You are right, Professor Layton. . ." Reed began, catching Goldora off guard. Reed lifted his head, ready to confess to the court. "I… I killed Detective Moore… I killed him out of hatred… he was the Detective that tried to prove my father guilty of a crime he hadn't committed… and Detective Moore succeeded… he had something… something that belonged to my father… something that was very powerful… that is what I was trying to get from him… I feel awful for my crime and I deserve to be thrown in prison for the rest of my life… thank you, Professor Layton, and you too Phoenix Wright… you both have allowed me to come clean for my crime, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Professor Layton folded his arms.

"Reed Ail, there are something's in this world that we cannot control. Anger and hatred towards somebody can sometimes be that. I understand completely your reasons for killing Detective Moore. I knew somebody like that." Professor Layton said. He then turned to the Judge. "Your Honor, I would appreciate it if you eased the sentence of this man. I know that this courts punishment for murder is death by fire. But this man does not deserve that punishment. I hereby suggest that this man not be killed, but imprisoned for what he has done. I will leave you to decide on the time he stays imprisoned." The Judge closed his eyes and thought about this for a moment. He opened his eyes and nodded.

"Very well, I will sentence him to thirty years in prison. On the topic of the defendants. This court hereby finds Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower…" The Judge began.

**NOT GUILTY**

"That is all. This court is adjourned." The Judge said, pounding his gavel. Goldora gathered her things and left in silence. Phoenix and the Professor watched as Sonic and Tails were lowered in their cages. The courtroom guards unlocked the cages as they hit the ground and let Sonic and Tails out.

"Whew! It's good to be out of there! You did great, all of you! Thank you Maya and Luke for filling in for Mr. Wright. I don't think this trial would have turned out as it did without you!" Sonic said. Tails nodded in agreement before flying out and about, stretching his tails. Maya and Luke smiled before noticing Phoenix and the Professor in front of them, looks of disappointment on their faces. They lifted their arms and spoke simultaneously.

"There are two people in this room that are grounded for life. And those two people are- " Professor Layton and Phoenix began but were interrupted.

"OBJECTION!" Maya and Luke yelled at once, pointing at the Professor and Phoenix. Professor Layton and Phoenix were knocked back by shock before beginning to sweat. Maya slammed her hands on an invisible desk.

"Mr. Wright, your accusation is based solely on the belief that I was trying to have fun when stealing your badge. HOWERVER, you have neglected to realize that I may have been doing this out of the good of my heart!" Maya protested. Phoenix was knocked back by shock before sweating even more. _Oh man, _Phoenix thought. Luke spoke next.

"Mr. Layton, YOUR accusation is based on your belief that I was doing this out of fun! In that case… you'd be right…" Luke yelled, not protesting to anything at all. Professor Layton placed a hand to his chin and thought about this for a moment._ Oh dear, _Professor Layton thought. Teria, Sonic, and Tails watched this go on from the sidelines, completely confused.

"Do they normally do things like this?" Teria asked. Sonic and Tails shrugged, not knowing how to answer that question. A thought suddenly popped into Sonic's head.

"Wait a sec. Wasn't Eggman in that trial?" Sonic questioned. Tails nodded before pointing towards the courtroom doors. Sonic turned and saw Eggman slowly tiptoeing his way towards the door. Sonic growled and ran after him.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled. As soon as this struck the doctor's ears he took off running, trying to get away as quickly as he possibly could through the doors. Tails and Teria looked at each other and sighed, silently agreeing that Eggman would get away one way or another. As if on cue Sonic walked back in with a defeated expression on his face.

"I'm gonna guess he got away, right Sonic?" Teria asked. Sonic nodded, hanging his head in shame. After a few moments he began explaining.

"He jumped off a bridge and his robots caught him." Sonic said. Tails placed his hand on his forehead in frustration. Phoenix and Maya walked over to them with the Professor and Luke not far behind.

"Thank you, Teria. I suppose we couldn't have won without your help." Phoenix said. Teria nodded before replying.

"No, you couldn't have." Teria said. Phoenix laughed before turning to the rest of the group, Maya in particular.

"And… I suppose… if you hadn't stole my badge… we wouldn't be here now. Thank you Maya, and thank you Luke. Without you two this case would have turned out a lot differently. So, now that that's over, can we go home? I'm getting hungry." Phoenix said. Maya heard her stomach growl and agreed.

"I think we still have time before it gets dark to go out for dinner. Let's go." Teria said, leading them from the building and down the street. Phoenix and the Professor stayed behind and looked back at the courthouse.

"Those two can really be a pain sometimes, but they are very helpful in the end." Phoenix said. The Professor held the brim of his hat and nodded before making his response.

"Yes, they can be very helpful. But, that helpfulness is normally masked by their ability to empty our wallets on food. Which reminds me, we should probably catch up with them before Teria is cleared of all his money." Professor Layton said. Phoenix nodded and followed him out the door before sprinting to catch up with everyone.

_~September 29__th__: 6:53 P.M.~_

_~Spagonia University~_

_~Lounge~_

"Well that was fun and delicious! Teria really knows how to treat his friends when it comes to buying dinner!" Maya said, rubbing her stomach in a satisfied way. Phoenix was hit by a pang of shock.

"OBJECTION! You didn't eat a dinner! You stacked your plate with an all you can eat buffet, effectively clearing out THE ACTUAL all you can eat buffet and making it an all you can't eat buffet! We're still hungry!" Phoenix yelled, criticizing Maya. Maya simply laughed and started making her way upstairs to Professor Pickle's classroom. Tails followed her to check if Professor Pickle had returned yet.

"Now, Mr. Wright. A gentleman never criticizes the eating habits of a lady. However, please feel free to criticize my young apprentice's feeding habits, for they are nearly equivalent to that of an elephant." Professor Layton said, lowering his hat over his eyes in an embarrassed way. Phoenix sighed before beginning to walk upstairs. As he was walking, Tails ran in to him.

"Oh good, you're already on your way up. Go get the others and bring them up here. Professor Pickle has returned!" Tails said excitedly before running back upstairs. Phoenix nodded and ran back down the stairs.

"Sonic, Luke, Professor, Tails needs us upstairs. Professor Pickle's here!" Phoenix said and led them up the stairs. When they arrived they saw the Pickle sitting there drinking some tea with a cucumber sandwich in his other hand.

"… and remember that the cucumbers must be sliced thinly, the bread a quarter of an inch thick, a teaspoon of mayo, and a pinch of black pepper. That is what makes a cucumber sandwich so delectable. Am I quite right Sonic, Tails?" Professor Pickle said, directing his attention from his lesson to Maya and focusing it on Sonic and Tails.

"Yes Professor, you are quite right. Anyway, I would like you to meet some people. Professor Pickle, this is Professor Hershel Layton, and his apprentice, Luke Triton." Tails introduced. Professor Pickle stood up, feeling the need to introduce himself.

"Ah, well it is so nice to meet you Professor. Tell me, what exactly are you a Professor of?" Professor Pickle asked. Professor Layton tipped his hat before responding.

"I am a Professor of Archeology by trade, but a puzzle enthusiast on the side." Professor Layton said. Professor Pickle nodded happily before responding.

"I am a Professor of Geology, but I sometimes take time to teach the ways of this world's many energy beings. Such as the entities Dark and Light Gaia, who are currently residing in the planet's core. I am also an expert on the Chaos Emeralds. And who might this be?" Professor Pickle asked, directing his attention to Phoenix.

"This would be Phoenix Wright, and her assistant, Maya Fey." Sonic said, introducing the two. Professor Pickle held out his hand to shake theirs.

"Ah, and what might your profession be?" Professor Pickle asked, genuinely curious as to the blue suited man's job. Phoenix pulled his arm back before pointing forward.

"Phoenix Wright, Attorney at Law. From the way I am treated by the people involved in the law, I think it is safe to say I am a relatively good defense attorney. I have only lost two cases in my entire career as an attorney." Phoenix explained. Professor Pickle nodded.

"Well it is quite a pleasure to be in your presence. You truly sound like an ace attorney. I have nothing but respect for those who can put up with the court systems, especially the ones here in Spagonia. I for one am against the killing of those found guilty of crimes such as murder, emerald abuse, and especially Emerald Conspiracy." Professor Pickle explained. Phoenix was suddenly even more interested in their conversation.

"Emerald Conspiracy?" Phoenix asked before pulling out the book on Mobian Courts and flipping through it to try and find this crime. He eventually found it just as Professor Pickle began explaining it.

"Yes, Emerald Conspiracy, the highest offense in the entire planet. It is incredibly hard to defend against the crime in court. Simply being accused of it can ruin someone's entire life and put them in the suspicion of everyone around them for the rest of their life. It is, simply put, the use of the Chaos Emeralds to try and overthrow any political figure, such as a queen, king, or even a president. I pray that you never end up having to defend anyone against that crime, for it may very well cause you to lose all interest in being involved in the law. It may also scar you for life. Prosecutors in this particular crime are very high up, and will stop at nothing to get a guilty verdict. No defense attorney has ever won against this accusation, and all of those found guilty are burned to death. It is a truly terrible fate." Professor Pickle explained. _That sounds very serious, and with the mob cross examination system, I can see how a trial like that would be incredibly stressful to go through, _Phoenix thought.

"Professor Pickle, if I may ask, has this crime ever been put on Dr. Eggman?" Phoenix asked. Professor Pickle turned around and nodded.

"He's had this crime hanging over his head since he started his reign of tyranny. Sonic should know." Professor Pickle said. Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Dr. Eggman's always been after the Chaos Emeralds. He's always trying to use them to overthrow the world government. He very nearly succeeded when he took control of Space Colony ARK. Back then he threatened to destroy the world using the Space Colony's Eclipse Cannon if the people of the world didn't surrender to him. The Eclipse Cannon was powered by the Chaos Emeralds but Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Gerald Robotnik had programmed the ARK to crash into Earth when the seventh emerald is inserted. To save the world, Eggman joined us briefly to try and stop the ARK from crashing. Shadow and I used the Chaos Emeralds to warp it back into a stable orbit. Eggman's always trying to overthrow the government, whether it be using the Chaos Emeralds, colorful aliens, Dark Gaia, or time eating creatures, he has always tried to take over the world." Sonic explained. Tails nodded, agreeing with everything Sonic had said. Although Tails had missed Sonic's very first adventure, he has been fighting Eggman with him for nearly his entire life.

"So, Eggman has been committing this crime for nearly twenty years now. At least, from what I've heard. And he has never been captured for it. It seems that he is officially above the law, if you would like to put it that way." Professor Layton said. Professor Pickle nodded before returning to his seat and continuing to sip his tea and eat his cucumber sandwich. Professor Layton thought for a moment before lifting his head.

"Aha!" Professor Layton said suddenly. Phoenix asked what he was doing but the Professor ignored him, moving to the book shelves along the walls and searching through the various books contained on them. He failed to find what he was searching for so instead decided to ask Professor Pickle.

"Professor, have there been any recent reports of this crime to anyone other than Dr. Eggman?" Professor Layton asked. Professor Pickle nodded.

"Yes, just one, a man named Jeremy Barker." Professor Pickle said. Phoenix was knocked back by a powerful pang of shock.

"W-WHAATT?! That's the mayor of my home city, Los Angeles!" Phoenix yelled. "Why would he be here getting charged with that crime?!" Professor Layton placed a hand to his chin and thought.

"I have a theory, although it is going to take some more investigating to prove it." Professor Layton said, putting on a serious face and holding his hat by the brim.

_**Trial Complete: Earned 50 Picarats**_

**Picarat and Hint Coin Count:**

_130 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents: **

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Maya's Magatama_

_Mobian Courts book_

_Case Solved! Court Record Emptied!_


	10. Investigating the City

**Chapter 10: Investigating the City**

_~September 30__th__: 7:29 A.M.~_

_~Spagonia University~_

_~Professor Pickle's Office~_

"So, if you wish to know more about the recent criminal cases handled in court I suggest you head down to City Hall. They always have an up to date record of all criminal cases that are handled in their courts. Tell them I sent you, they'll let you in. Good luck." Professor Pickle explained. Professor Layton tipped his hat and thanked the Professor before leading Luke and the others on towards the door.

"Wait for us! We're coming with you!" They heard Tails yell from behind them. They turned to see the two, Tails and Sonic, running up to meet them as they left.

"So, you're coming with us?" Professor Layton asked, holding his hat in place by the brim. Sonic and Tails nodded before leading them to the door, all the while explaining why they were going with.

"You're gonna need some help getting there and finding what you're looking for after all, aren't you?" Sonic explained. Phoenix and the Professor nodded before following the two out the door and beginning their trek to the center of the city, city hall.

_~September 30__th__: 7:47 A.M.~_

_~City Hall~_

"This is it, Spagonia City Hall. If we tell them Professor Pickle sent us then they'll let us in quickly." Tails explained. They nodded and walked into the grand building. The inside was incredibly luxurious. A very grand chandelier hung above the floor and a picture of the seven emeralds and the master emerald was made out of polished tile on the floor, serving as the cities emblem. Luke and Maya looked around in awe, staring up at the ceiling, trying to measure the height it was at. A second floor was visible above them and stairs slowly curved along the circular wall up to them. A cement railing protected people from falling on the second floor. A very grand desk sat to the side, serving as the place for people to ask questions. Professor Layton decided to ask about the criminal records while the others were busy staring in awe at everything around them.

"Excuse me, miss. I am here under the instruction of Professor Pickle at Spagonia University. He requires me to find the most recent criminal records pertaining to the crime known as Emerald Conspiracy." Professor Layton explained. The secretary listened carefully to him.

"You sound like a very bright man. But, I'll need you to solve this puzzle to prove you know Professor Pickle. Anyone that hangs around him is bound to pick up loads of knowledge." The secretary said. Professor Layton gladly accepted the challenge.

_**Puzzle # 04: Labyrinth Knight**_

_**20/20 Picarats**_

_ In order to gain access to the records you need, you have been given a test… in the form of a puzzle. A knight has been trapped by a labyrinth of clock platforms and he can only move in the direction the clock's hands are facing. With every move he makes, the hands on the clocks move a quarter of the way clockwise around the clock. Help him reach the goal by moving him correctly across the clocks. Remember, Hint Coins can be used for help if you have enough._

Professor Layton began by moving the knight down. The clock hands moved clockwise around the clock and stopped a quarter of the way from where they had been. Under these new circumstances, the Professor moved the knight down again to the next possible space. The Professor kept doing this until his knight was very close to the goal. He moved it right, solving the puzzle.

"This puzzle was challenging, but…"

Professor Layton lifted a hand and placed it on his chin as he thought through his answer with a careful mind. He smiled before pulling his arm back and letting it shoot forward, signifying he had gotten it Correct!

"Even in another world, every puzzle will still have an answer!"

_**PUZZLE SOLVED!**_

"Well then, I guess you were telling the truth. The criminal records are all in the Hall of Records just upstairs. If you take those stairs then you'll wind up right in front of the hall of records. Happy hunting!" The secretary said before going back to her work. The Professor tipped his hat and thanked her before beginning to guide everyone upstairs. They soon reached the top.

"Professor, if it is alright with you, I'm gonna take a look around to see if I can find any more info on the courts of this world." Phoenix said. The Professor nodded before noticing Luke pulling on his coat to get his attention.

"Can I go with Mr. Wright?" Luke asked, pointing at the attorney. Professor Layton smiled and nodded before they went their separate ways. Sonic and Tails had decided to check around downstairs for any info on Eggman. Professor Layton and Maya took it upon themselves to check through the Hall of Records to see if they could find anything of use. A peculiar scent hit their noses.

"Hey, Professor… what's that smell?" Maya asked, sniffing around and trying to identify the odor and find what was causing it. Professor Layton sniffed around a bit then it hit him. _Gasoline, _Professor Layton thought, puzzled. A flash of light flew past him. Fire!

"MAYA, look out!" Professor Layton yelled, jumping to grab her and keep her safe from the ensuing explosion. The sound echoed through the building, alerting every one of the explosion. Phoenix and Luke were startled but ran out of the government hall to see flames escaping the Hall of Records.

"Maya! MAYA!" Phoenix yelled before taking off as fast as he could towards the flames. Luke ran after him. Sonic and Tails ran up to them.

"Mr. Wright, DON'T!" Sonic yelled, grabbing him before he could run into the Hall of Records. Phoenix struggled to get free of Sonic's grasp but failed. He fell to his knees, suddenly feeling weak. He leaned on the floor with his hands before looking up.

"MAAAAAAYYYYAAAAAAA!" Phoenix yelled, holding his arm out towards the flames, as if reaching for his friend.

_~September 30__th__: 11:42 A.M.~_

_~City Hall~_

"I came as soon as I heard about the explosion! Is everyone alright?!" Professor Pickle said, checking through everyone. Luke was in tears, face smothered into the side of Phoenix's suit. He was still crying about the Professor and Maya.

"W-Where are they? Professor Layton and Maya?" Professor Pickle asked. Phoenix let his head hang in sadness. Sonic and Tails shook their heads as soon as the Pickle turned to them. Professor Pickle let out a saddened and shocked sigh.

"Oh, well… I… I don't know what to say… have the fire department found them yet…?" Professor Pickle asked. Everyone shook their heads. A fire fighter walked up to them, holding something under a fire blanket.

"I'm sorry. Do you recognize this?" The fire fighter asked, lifting the blanket. A brown top hat with a red band just above the brim sat in his hands, ash marks on almost every part of it. Luke burst into tears once again, mourning his loss. Sonic growled.

"No… NO!" He yelled, punching the wall as hard as he could. He hated tears being shed over anything.

"We've put out the fires, and we left everything alone in case you wanted to investigate. This is all we touched, since we thought you might want it." The fireman said, holding out the top hat. Luke took it and clutched it against his chest, trying to hold back some tears but to no avail. Phoenix mustered up as much courage as he could and decided to start investigating the scene of the fire. The fire fighters gave him a mouth mask to protect from flying ashes in the air. Phoenix thanked them and entered the charred room. The smoke had cleared and the air was clear. Ashes lay on the ground and charred shelves lay across the ground, broken from the flames weakening power. The window nearby was open._ That's strange, _Phoenix thought. The window itself wasn't strange, but the fact that it was open was slightly peculiar to him. He looked around the ground near the window and found some footprints. He would've originally thought they were those of the fire fighters until he saw one defining piece of evidence. A sandal belonging to Maya. _They're alive! They escaped, _Phoenix yelled in his mind before picking up the sandal. He could tell just by its size that it belonged to her. And she had been wearing it that day anyway.

"LUKE! SONIC! Everyone! Come here!" Phoenix yelled, trying to get them to come see. They ran in frantically, fire fighters trying to get them to put on a mask first but to no avail. They stopped beside him and saw what he was holding.

"This sandal, it belongs to Maya! This combined with the footprints on the floor and the window being open should serve as definitive proof that they are in fact alive! We just need to find them and find out why they didn't try to find us!" Phoenix explained, receiving cheers of joy from his small audience. The fire fighters immediately began investigating, trying to find the source of the flames. The room had a distinctive gas-like smell to it, signifying the reason the fire had taken so long to put out.

"We know this much. This fire was started by gasoline. We just need to find enough evidence to try and find a suspect and the original source of the fire. We suspect it was simply a match, but that wouldn't normally cause an explosion. A match coming into contact with fire would just cause the fire to spread along the gas, not explode. We will keep investigating and inform you of any new news." The head fireman explained. Phoenix nodded and told them to call if they needed any help.

_~September 30__th__: 12:27 P.M.~_

_~Location: ? ? ?~_

"Huh… what… where am I…" A female voice said groggily. She attempted to move her arms and legs but found herself chained to the walls and unable to move. A flash of light reflected off something that looked like the blade of a sword and she suddenly found herself able to move.

"A true gentleman… always helps a lady in need!" An English voice said from nearby. The girl recognized it as Professor Layton. "Come now Maya, we need to find a way out of here?" Maya groggily followed him as he walked stealthily through the dark hallways of the building they were in.

"W-Where are we, Professor Layton?" Maya asked. Professor Layton shushed her before checking around another corner. Maya's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw that the Professor's hat was gone. She gasped before informing him of this.

"I know, I lost it trying to escape from the fire. The explosion knocked you unconscious. We're in Dr. Eggman's base. He captured us right after we escaped." The Professor explained. Maya nodded, understanding the situation and vowing to stay quiet. They could hear the clang of robots as they walked slowly along the metallic floor of the base. They were coming closer. Professor Layton made a sign that told Maya to stay quiet and she nodded. The Professor waited until the noise of the robot's feet was just beyond the wall they were hiding behind. Then he pounced. He slashed at the robot, using the sword he had found to render it disabled by cutting off its robotic head. He motioned for Maya to follow as he ran through the hall. She did but they came to a fork in the hall.

"Which way do we go now, Professor?" Maya asked. Professor Layton placed a hand to his chin to think about this new puzzle.

_**Puzzle # 05: Twisting Hallways**_

_**20/20 Picarats**_

_ The hallway has split off into two that both head towards the exit. A map of the hallways is hung on the wall and you see that they twist and turn as they make their way to the exit. By carefully examining each hallway, choose the one that is shortest and follow it. Hallway A represents the left hallway and Hallway B represents the right hallway. Remember, Hint Coins can be used for help if you have enough._

Professor Layton carefully examined the two hallways and saw no clear way of telling which was longer. He decided to approach this puzzle with a different method. He knew that half of his thumb was equivalent to one inch and so, he decided to measure each hallway. He measured the left one and it was revealed to be exactly 7 inches from his location to the door. He measured the other hallway and saw that it was exactly 8 inches, revealing why it was difficult to tell them apart. The Professor selected the left hallway as his answer.

"This puzzle was challenging, but…"

Professor Layton lifted a hand and placed it on his chin as he thought through his answer with a careful mind. He smiled before pulling his arm back and letting it shoot forward, signifying he had gotten it Correct!

"Even in another world, every puzzle will still have an answer!"

_**PUZZLE SOLVED!**_

"This way! Let's go!" Professor Layton said before running down the left hallway. He briefly attempted to hold the brim of his hat to keep it from falling off but remembered he didn't have his hat. Maya had zoned out while Professor Layton was solving the puzzle and had wondered down the right hallway while Professor Layton took the left without even noticing her absence. When Maya realized she was alone she looked around frantically.

"P-Professor!" Maya said, becoming frightened as she looked around. A noise alerted her to the presence of something metallic nearby. At first she thought it was Sonic but then realized it was a robot built to look like him. Maya screamed and ran down the hallway as Metal Sonic chased her. She ran as fast as she could but the robot was beginning to catch up. He began charging a laser in his hand. Maya tried to run faster but tripped and fell. Metal lifted his hand to fire the laser but it was quickly knocked away. Professor Layton stood in front of Metal, sword at the ready and pointing towards the robot.

"You see Maya; this is why you always pay attention to where you're going." Professor Layton said before lifting the sword and pointing it at Metal Sonic. Metal lurched back slightly in shock.

"Now, robot, leave her alone immediately!" Professor Layton yelled, threatening to fight him off with his sword. Metal seemed to examine his situation before deciding to leave and report this to Dr. Eggman. Professor Layton realized this and quickly took Maya by the wrist and pulled her along as he ran for the exit down the hall.

"We have to hurry! If Dr. Eggman figures out that we escaped he'll shut down the entire base and trap us inside!" Professor Layton informed her. Maya nodded and stopped dragging her feet in order to keep up with him. They saw the light of the exit just ahead of them and picked up the pace. A large metal door began closing over the exit.

"We aren't gonna make it, Professor!" Maya yelled, beginning to slow down as she panicked. Professor Layton pulled her along, trying to keep her speed up. They reached the door and the Professor told Maya to crawl under.

"Go, quickly!" Professor Layton said. Maya obeyed and crawled under. Professor Layton then began crawling under but he felt something latch onto his legs. He looked down to see two chains wrapped around his ankles and Dr. Eggman floating in his Eggmobile above him.

"The girl can go! You cannot! Not now that you know this much!" Dr. Eggman said before beginning to pull in the chains. The doors closed, separating the two as Professor Layton was pulled back to his prison within the base.

"Professor!" Maya said frantically before realizing she was all alone outside Eggman's base. She looked around, trying to figure out where she should go when something came out of the forest nearby. A familiar black hedgehog.

"S-Shadow!" Maya exclaimed. The hedgehog nodded.

_~September 30__th__: 4:56 P.M.~_

_~Spagonia University~_

"We need to find out where they are, and we don't have much time. There has got to be something that can help us find them." Phoenix said as he looked around the room frantically. Professor Pickle watched as Phoenix jumped from bookshelf to book shelf trying to find something that would be useful to him.

"And, if you don't mind me asking, why don't we have much time?" Professor Pickle asked. Phoenix froze for a moment before placing a hand to his chin in thought. He then began sweating as nothing came to mind.

"I don't know…?" Phoenix said. Professor Pickle sighed before walking to his office nearby. Luke chose to speak.

"Do you think we should try going out and looking for them? With Sonic, we should be able to look around faster than normal." Luke stated. Phoenix placed his hand to his chin once again and thought. _Luke's got a point. Looking for Maya and the Professor using Sonic and Tails can be a lot faster, _Phoenix thought. Phoenix nodded.

"What about Eggman? Do you think he captured them?" Sonic asked, suddenly slightly angry at the idea of Eggman capturing more of his friends. Phoenix started sweating. _What if Eggman DID capture them?! I can only imagine what torture they would be going through right now, _Phoenix thought, suddenly very worried about them.

"We should hurry up and start looking. Tails, you tell Professor Pickle that we've gone out looking for Professor Layton and Maya, and then start your search with Luke. I'll go with Sonic and start at the crime scene then work from there." Phoenix said, explaining their plan of action in order to find his friends. Tails and Luke nodded before going to the Pickle's office to inform them of their departure. As Sonic and Phoenix were about to leave, Professor Pickle came out of his office.

"Wait! Sonic, I want you to have this. It can help you in battle as well as in investigation. It can function as a shield in battle while it will function as a lie detector in investigation. Use it decisively." Professor Pickle explained. The object he had given the hedgehog was a blue bracelet that fir around the wrist of his glove perfectly.

"With the Magatama and that we shouldn't be able to miss any lies while investigating." Phoenix said, remembering that he still had Maya's Magatama in his suit pocket. Professor Pickle waved them off and the two groups went their separate ways to begin their search for their friends.

**Picarat and Hint Coin Count:**

_170/170 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Maya's Magatama_

_Mobian Courts book_


	11. Evading Capture

**Chapter 11: Evading Capture**

_~September 30__th__: 5:03 P.M.~_

_~Location: ?~_

"We should probably go back for the Professor, Shadow!" Maya exclaimed, feeling worried for the puzzle solver. Shadow just shook his head and dismissed her idea.

"It's too dangerous. Besides, Eggman is not a cruel person, he won't do anything to harm Professor Layton in the slightest, and the least he'll do is mock him from the outside of prison bars." Shadow explained. Maya calmed down a bit but was still worried. A thought popped into her head and she was quick to turn it into a question.

"Shadow, where have you been? I mean, I haven't seen you since Descole died." Maya questioned. Shadow closed his eyes and sighed, remembering that he knew this question would come up eventually.

"Dr. Eggman captured me shortly after Sonic, Tails, and Angel were transported to your world. I tried to escape on multiple occasions but Metal Sonic was always sent to stop me… and he always won. Then there was one day that Eggman came into my cell and said he had a surprise for me. He took me to a dark empty room and before I knew it, I was encased in a glass prison. He told me this was a machine called the Roboticizer. He explained that it could turn anything but humans into robots. After that he pressed a button and…" Shadow stopped suddenly. His ears perked up. He quickly grabbed Maya and jumped out of the way as a laser blast struck a tree, causing it to fall in flames. The shooter was Metal Sonic.

"We need to get out of here! Let's go!" Shadow yelled before picking up Maya and carrying her along as he ran across the forest floor. Metal gave chase, trying to shoot them down but failing as Shadow expertly swerved and dodged each blast. He could tell that the Spagonia Capitol City was nearby so he ran faster. He knew Metal would give up as soon as he reached the city because the Spagonia military was likely to shoot him down if he was flying. Metal noticed Shadow's tactic and quickly gave up, flying in the opposite direction. Shadow breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the city. He turned around to make sure he wasn't being followed but neglected to see where he was going and he ran straight into two pedestrians. The four of them were knocked away from each other. Shadow and Maya lifted their heads in pain.

"Tails!" Shadow said.

"Shadow!" Luke said.

"Maya!" Tails said.

"ELECTRIC BOOGALOO!" Maya yelled. The other three all stared at her in confusion. Maya looked around, wondering why they were all confused. "What, you were all yelling things?!" Tails shook his head before turning to Shadow.

"Where have you been?! Sonic and I have been worried sick!" Tails yelled, suddenly slightly angry. Shadow placed a hand to his chin before pointing towards the necklace around Tails' neck.

"Tails, what is that around your neck?" Shadow asked, already figuring the answer. Tails lifted the necklace and looked at it before remembering what it was. He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. (A.N.: To be honest, I forgot about Angel up until now so those of you who know what I look like, I'm making the same face as Tails).

"Oh, that… well you see, back in Luke's world, Phoenix was knocked against a wall and was about to die, but Angel used the Chaos Emeralds to go super and healed him. Then she turned into something like dust and floated into her necklace. She's been in there ever since. She's also been captured by Eggman once but Prosecutor Teria helped us get her back." Tails explained. Shadow suddenly became red with anger.

"Tails you are lucky I don't knock you into the next century for this! Do you know how dangerous it is for Angel to use the Chaos Emeralds or even use her healing abilities! She could have died, although it wouldn't have been long after that for you and that blue hedgehog to join her!" Shadow yelled. Tails was knocked back while Luke and Maya backed up a few feet, Maya holding Luke close to protect him. Shadow calmed down slightly before asking where Sonic was.

"He should be with Mr. Wright investigating the explosion at City Hall." Tails said, holding up his hands in defense. Shadow nodded before taking off in the direction of City Hall as fast as he could. Tails, Luke, and Maya just watched him leave.

_~September 30__th__: 5:17 P.M.~_

_~City Hall~_

"HOLD IT! Sonic, this time, we are taking the elevator! I am not walking up those stairs again!" Phoenix yelled to the hedgehog as he started walking up the incredibly high stairs of City Hall. Sonic nodded and followed the lawyer. Phoenix pressed a button then leaned against the wall of the elevator and folded his arms. Sonic looked at Phoenix and could only think of one thing to say.

"Nice hair." Sonic said. Phoenix looked up at his hair before looking back down at Sonic in confusion. He decided to go along with it and replied just as the elevator opened.

"Same to you." He said before walking out onto the floor of the crime scene. Phoenix began attempting to push that conversation out of his head in order to focus on investigating the scene of the explosion. _Time to start investigating to try and find out where Maya is, _Phoenix thought before entering the room. Only a few fire fighters as well as some of the local Arson detectives were there. Phoenix walked over to one of them to ask a few questions.

"Excuse me sir?" Phoenix said, poking the shoulder of one of the detectives. This detective wore a black coat over a dark blue vest as well as black pants and black shoes along with a black fedora hat.

"Ah, hello. My name is Detective Roy Finberg for the Spagonia Police Department, Arson Division. How can I help you sir?" The detective asked, shaking Phoenix's hand. Phoenix shook back before introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you Detective Finberg. My name is Phoenix Wright, Attorney at Law. I'm conducting a personal investigation. Two of my friends, Maya Fey and Hershel Layton where caught in the explosion. They escaped but they've also disappeared. I'm trying to find out where they are and I'm hoping this place holds some clues." Phoenix explained. Roy understood and said he would help them search for clues in any way he could.

"Here, this might help you." Detective Finberg said before handing Phoenix a manila envelope. Phoenix opened it and searched through the contents. _It's the case file for this incident, _Phoenix thought. He read through it quickly.

_**City Hall Explosion: Case 2001**_

_**Cause:**__ Gasoline coming into contact with an unknown amount of fire_

_**Time:**__ Approximately 8:15 A.M., September 30__th_

_**Known People of Involved:**_

_Phoenix Wright_

_Luke Triton_

_Miles Prower_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Professor Pickle_

_Hershel Layton_

_Maya Fey_

_**Arson Case File added to the Court Record**_

"Thank you Detective, this may come in handy. Do you have anything else, such as a suspect perhaps?" Phoenix asked. Roy shook his head, commenting that they hadn't found any sufficient evidence to confirm a suspect.

"We found a gasoline tank. It was covered in ash from the explosion. We suggest you head down to the Police Headquarters. Our forensic science investigators are currently testing it for fingerprints. The direct source of fire has not been found yet. Strange though, if we haven't found it then it must've been a match. But matches don't cause explosions, their flame is just too small to cause a gasoline explosion. It would simply catch the gasoline on fire rather than cause it to explode." Roy explained. _And that is the puzzling part of the case, _Phoenix thought.

_**Gasoline Tank Info added to the Court Record**_

"Thank you, we'll head down to the Police Headquarters and ask them about the gasoline tank." Phoenix said. Roy nodded before thinking as they left. He ran after them to ask one more question.

"Hey, do you guys need a ride?" Roy asked. Phoenix and Sonic looked at each other before shrugging and nodding. Roy directed their attention to an official detective's police car. It was not black and white like the normal ones, but it was a convertible with a siren on the trunk. Sonic and Phoenix began walking towards the car but a streak of black flashed by and rammed Sonic into the wall.

"AH!" Sonic yelled as his back made contact with the wall. He opened his eyes and saw Shadow standing there before him. Phoenix and the detective stood back a few feet. Sonic's bracelet activated and a shield was created that he could hold in front of him.

"It's about time you got here, Shadow! What took you so long?!" Sonic yelled. Shadow growled before forming a chaos spear in his hand and charging it. Sonic stood ready with his shield held out in front of him.

"You almost got Angel killed!" Shadow yelled before launching the spear. Sonic blocked it with his shield and it dissipated. Shadow tried again and again but Sonic blocked each one. Shadow launched himself at Sonic and they locked hands, each trying to gain ground on each other.

"What are you talking about?! I never almost got her killed!" Sonic yelled. Shadow gained some ground and Sonic struggled to gain it back.

"You know how dangerous the Chaos Emeralds can be to her! Plus her healing abilities are to overpowering for her!" Shadow yelled before pushing Sonic back even more. Sonic yelled and pushed Shadow off of him, sending him back.

"Shadow! Angel isn't dead, is she! She didn't die! She's still alive! Why dwell on the past?! Just forget about it! I didn't know that could've killed her, otherwise I would've gone through all of that on my own!" Sonic yelled. This statement seemed to break through Shadow's anger.

"Nick!" A female voice yelled from nearby. Phoenix turned and saw the very same girl he had been searching for throughout this whole ordeal.

"M-Maya!" Phoenix said before the girl crashed into him, hugging him close. Phoenix was slightly shocked by this but hugged her anyway. He cried slightly, happy to see his assistant back again. He looked around and saw that the Professor was still missing.

"Where's Professor Layton?" Phoenix asked, looking from person to person. Shadow stepped forward.

"He's been captured by Dr. Eggman. I am positive, however, that he is not being harmed. Eggman is not a cruel person." Shadow said just as Tails and Luke arrived. They heard sirens. Phoenix turned and saw police cars heading towards them.

"What's going on here?!" Phoenix yelled as the cars surrounded their group. Armed officers surrounded them, guns pointed towards them menacingly. One of the officers came out in front, presumably the chief.

"Maya Fey! We are placing you under arrest on suspicion of capital degree arson! You can either come quietly or we will open fire and save the courts the trouble of your trial!" The commanding officer said. Detective Finberg stepped forward.

"You can't do this officer! What evidence do you have against her! She was a victim of this case!" Detective Roy yelled. The officer grinned before bringing forth a gasoline tank.

"Her fingerprints have been found on this gasoline tank. This gives us evidence that she set up the fuel for the fire! And that's all we need!" The commanding officer said. Phoenix glared at him. Maya hid even further behind Phoenix. The officer grinned.

"Very well, have it your way. Open fire!" The commanding officer yelled. Sonic jumped in front of them and activated his shield to try and block the bullets.

"Maya! You have to let them take you in! Phoenix and I will get you out, we promise!" Sonic yelled as his shield continued to block the bullets. Maya nodded. The commanding officer smiled before sending two officers to take her in. Phoenix tried to run after them but Sonic and Detective Roy held him back. The commanding officer turned around, pulling his hat off. Phoenix watched as the officer tore his skin off, revealing it to be a disguise. Phoenix and Luke were downright terrified by what they saw.

"D-DESCOLE!" The two yelled in unison. Eggman floated down in his Eggmobile from above. The platoon of officers that had been surrounding them turned out to be robots. A robot floated down next to Eggman. (A.N.: This series of fanfics was created before the release of Azran Legacies so that game isn't included in the canon of this fanfics series.)

"Yes, Luke, Mr. Wright, this is Descole. After he died during the whole Azran fiasco, I took his body back with me and revived him… using this!" Eggman explained before pulling out a yellow chaos emerald. Sonic growled.

"That isn't possible! I've used the Chaos Emeralds since that happened, you couldn't have had them the whole time!" Sonic yelled. Eggman laughed at this statement before explaining on.

"The emerald you used was a fake. The energy within it was equal to that of a Chaos Emerald, but what you don't know is that when you absorbed the Chaos Emeralds in order to transform into Super Sonic, it contained a mind control fluid that has been inside of you the entire time since then. Get ready, hedgehog!" Eggman said before pressing a button. Sonic fell to the ground in pain. He struggled to fight off Eggman's mind control.

"Oh ho ho ho! This same power lies within Descole! I have been controlling him this whole time and now Sonic, you will also be my slave!" Eggman yelled. Tails struggled to think in this moment, trying to find a way to stop Eggman.

"Wait! Angel didn't suffer any mind control effects! Sonic! If you're still in there, catch!" Tails yelled before taking Angel's necklace from his neck and throwing it towards Sonic. Sonic opened his eyes and struggled to catch the necklace. He succeeded. Both he and the necklace began to glow, and Eggman's mind control power was sent back into his machine, effectively causing it to malfunction.

"What?! No! No! I have one more trick up my sleeve; you won't stop me that easily!" Eggman yelled before pressing a button to call in two of his robots. Metal Sonic flew in on one side and another robot flew in on the other. Luke immediately recognized the second robot.

"P-Professor!" Luke yelled in shock. The second robot was an exact robotic copy of Professor Layton. Shadow feared the worst about it. Sonic growled in anger as he held himself off the floor with one hand, still weak from the mind control attempt. Angel's necklace began to glow again and a heap of bright particles flew from within it and recombined on the ground nearby. Angel had been released from her necklace and was unconscious on the ground. Sonic lifted himself up and moved to attack Metal Layton.

"Sonic stop!" Shadow yelled before catching the hedgehog by the arm. Sonic struggled to break free of his grasp. "It isn't a copy! It's him, that's Professor Layton! You roboticized him didn't you Eggman?!" Shadow had directed his words toward the doctor floating above him. Eggman snapped his fingers and a large airship floated over the city from the west. Eggman took Angel and floated up into his airship, escaping. Shadow kicked the robotic hat off of the robot Layton, effectively disabling it. He tore through the metal in order to reach the Professor within. The Professor was unconscious.

"Sonic! Let's go get the Tornado! We can still catch Eggman!" Tails yelled. Sonic nodded and followed Tails back to Spagonia University. They found the Tornado and jumped in quickly before starting the rotor. Phoenix and Maya appeared before them.

"We're going with you!" Phoenix yelled. Sonic thought for a moment before nodding and standing up on the wings of the plane. Phoenix and Maya stuffed themselves into the only remaining seat and they took off.

"Eggman's heading towards Central City, we can still catch him before he makes it there!" Tails yelled. Sonic nodded and held on tight as Tails changed the plane into battle mode with Sonic manning the guns.

"Shoot down the missiles and fighter bots or we'll take damage!" Tails told Sonic. The hedgehog nodded before watching as Eggman shot out fighter robots.

_**Solve the Puzzle!**_

_**10/10 Picarats**_

_ Shoot the correct robot out of the four Eggman shoots to avoid being hit!_

Four robots flew in to attack. All of them where one color except one, which is the one Sonic aimed for. It exploded and all the other robots scattered. Another platoon of robots arrived and Sonic shot the different one out of them. He kept doing this until they got close enough to Eggman's airship.

_**Puzzle Solved!**_

"Mr. Wright, Maya, you head down into the airship and find Angel, we'll stay out here and take care of Eggman's airship!" Tails yelled. Maya nodded but Phoenix was beginning to get nervous. Tails shot a grappling hook out and latched it on to a rail on Eggman's airship. Maya attacked herself to the grappling line and then did the same to Phoenix.

"Wait a sec! I'm starting to get second thoughts about this! Shouldn't we think this through a little bit morrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeee !" Phoenix yelled but Tails pushed him and Maya down the grappling hook before he could say anything. They landed safely on the airship and ran for a door to get inside. They snuck past all the robot guards before reaching the bridge at the front of the airship.

"Eggman! Give Angel to us now!" Phoenix yelled when they reached the bridge. Eggman turned to them and laughed. Angel stood behind him, blocked off from the rest of them. She could only watch as robot guards held Phoenix and Maya at gun point. Phoenix glared at Eggman as Maya moved close to him. Angel spotted something nearby. The yellow Chaos Emerald. She looked up to make sure Eggman wasn't watching before leaping to grab it. Eggman sensed her move and tried to stop her but she got a hold of the emerald. She ran away from Eggman into the middle of the robots with Phoenix and Maya.

"Chaos Control!" Angel yelled before sending out a wave of chaos energy that destroyed the robots and disrupted all of the airship's controls. She fainted from the amount of power she had used. The airship rumbled and Phoenix lifted Angel off the floor.

"Let's get out of here, Nick!" Maya yelled. Phoenix nodded before running from the airship bridge back towards the grappling hook. It had detached from the Tornado as Tails and Sonic attempted to take out the airship. Phoenix climbed over the railing, holding Angel over his shoulder, and held onto the rope, Maya doing the same. They both slid down to the end of the rope. The airship jerked again as it lost altitude, nearing the forest below. Angel began waking up and the movement caused Phoenix to lose his grip on her and she fell.

"Nick! You dropped her!" Maya yelled, criticizing his grip. Phoenix sighed.

"I know Maya! Don't rub it in!" Phoenix yelled back. He held on closely to the rope as the airship lost more altitude. They fell into the trees and the rope got caught on it. They were suddenly being thrown into the air as the rope moved around the tree branch it had been caught on. The two lost their grip and Phoenix moved to catch Maya in the air. He held onto her to keep her from getting hurt as they fell back into the trees. Eggman's airship slowly flew closer to the ground just as it arrived at Central City. Tails followed closely in the Tornado, changing it from battle mode to water landing mode as he prepared to land in the lake just outside Central City.

**Picarat and Hint Coin Count:**

_180/180 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Maya's Magatama_

_Mobian Courts book_

_Arson Case File_

_Gasoline Tank Info_


	12. Quiet before the Storm

**Chapter 12: Quiet before the Storm**

_~September 30__th__: 8:27 P.M.~_

_~Central City~_

"Well, where are they?!" Sonic asked after realizing Phoenix, Maya, and Angel were nowhere to be found. Tails shrugged before rotating his tails and hovering in the air. He motioned for Sonic to grab his hand and he did. They then flew out over the lake towards the forest on the other side.

"There's one thing we can be sure of though. They're somewhere in the forest and we can find them." Tails said before landing him and Sonic on the shore of the forest. They walked into the thick trees and began their search, both hoping they would be able to find them before sundown, which was fast approaching.

Meanwhile, within the forest, Maya slowly opened her eyes and saw leaves floating down from the trees above. She lifted herself off the ground and swiped the leaves off of herself and to the ground. She looked around and saw Phoenix sitting up already, trying to see if she was alright.

"W-Where are we Nick?" Maya asked, looking around at her surroundings. Phoenix shrugged, feeling that he was unable to answer her question. A thought struck his mind.

"Angel! We need to find Angel before it gets dark! Come on!" Phoenix said in a panic. He lifted Maya up off the ground and they began their search for the missing cat. (A.N.: Hey, remember everyone, Angel's a cat!) The two pushed tree branches and ferns out of their way, not sure which direction they should be going in. They were beginning to get worried as they realized the sun was beginning to set faster. They heard a noise behind them. After turning around they saw Sonic and Tails shove their way through the underbrush.

"There you are! We're lucky we found you before dark otherwise we may not have ever seen you again!" Tails exclaimed. He looked around and realized someone was missing, "Where's Angel?" Phoenix shook his head before explaining everything that had happened up to that point.

"And now we're trying to find her, before the sun sets!" Phoenix finished explaining. Tails nodded before they once again began to search for her. Sonic decided to run ahead and try to speed up the search. Tails agreed but told him to meet them by the lake shore if he found her. Tails, Phoenix, and Maya began walking through the forest to find her.

"I hope we find her in time!" Tails said anxiously and they began their search through the forest.

_~September 30__th__: 8:20 P.M.~_

_~Spagonia~_

"Professor! Are you okay?!" Luke asked after Professor Layton began regaining consciousness. The Professor lifted his head and felt something on top of it. His top hat. He lowered it over his eyes so he could see it clearly. _How did I get it back, _Professor Layton thought. Luke sensed his confusion and helped him stand up.

"I had your hat the whole time! You've been out for about an hour and a half or so. Professor Pickle helped me bring you back to the University. Sonic, Tails, Mr. Wright, and Maya went after Dr. Eggman and Angel. Shadow suspects they're already in Central City. We should probably catch up with them soon! Detective Finberg says he can recruit a helicopter to bring us there." Luke explained. The Professor placed a hand to his chin and nodded. Luke lowered his head in shame. The Professor gave him a puzzled look.

"There's one more thing Professor. Descole… he's alive. Dr. Eggman has been keeping him this whole time. He used a Chaos Emerald to revive him and he is also mind controlling him." Luke explained. The Professor lowered his hat over his eyes and nodded.

"So… Descole is alive then… Luke, if it is alright with you, I would like to remain here for another day and investigate. You may go with the Detective to Central City if you wish." Professor Layton said. Luke shook his head before folding his arms.

"No! Wherever you go, I will follow! I am your apprentice after all!" Luke said. The Professor folded his arms for a few moments and the two just stood there. Professor Layton smiled before nodding.

"Ha ha ha! Well then, let's get started while there is still daylight! I would like to ask around for any information about Angel, first of all." Professor Layton said. It was Luke's turn to be puzzled. He asked why the Professor wanted to know about her.

"I feel she is linked to this entire affair in more ways than one. Remember, we are still trying to investigate the disappearance of various high authorities from Mr. Wright's home city. I can't shake the feeling that it's all linked to Angel and Dr. Eggman's past." Professor Layton explained, placing a hand to his chin. Luke cocked his head to the side in confusion but nodded nevertheless.

"That must be your famous intuition talking! Whatever you say, Professor. Let's start investigating some more." Luke said. The Professor chuckled before the two left the room to continue their investigation. After exiting the building, the two decided to head down to the library. The library was a short walk from the University, which was most likely very helpful for the students there. Upon reaching the library, Professor Layton began his search for clues by asking the receptionist for help.

"Excuse me, miss. My name is Hershel Layton. I am investigating a series of incidents and my investigation has led me here for clues. Might you be able to tell me about Dr. Eggman's various attempts at world domination?" Professor Layton asked. The receptionist looked up from her computer, smiled, and stood up to lead them to the proper row of shelves.

"Right here! This is our collection of books relating to the history of Mobius. Considering Eggman's frequency of attacks, the more recent ones might not be on record within the books. But everything at least five years ago and beyond is definitely in there! Good luck with your investigation!" The receptionist smiled and left, leaving them to browse the books. Professor Layton noted the small amount of books at hand before choosing one that appeared helpful. He opened it and found it was a Mobius history textbook. _They say don't judge a book by its cover but in this case it has proven helpful to do just that, _Professor Layton thought. He flipped through and found a record of Eggman's attacks and incidents that related to him. It was organized in a similar fashion to an index, listing the page numbers that the incident was written about on. The Professor found an interesting incident that seemed different than the others. _Resurrecting the First ultimate life form, _Professor Layton said in his mind. He flipped to the page listed and read through the article. After reading through the page it struck him.

"Of course! Look here, Luke! This book states that Eggman discovered a capsule that was ejected from Space Colony ARK. But it states that the capsule was found frozen in Holoska to the north of here. And the time at which this occurred is dated approximately two years before the time Sonic says Eggman discovered the existence of Shadow. There is only one 'ultimate life form' Dr. Eggman could have found trapped within the iced over capsule. I think we should go ask Shadow a few questions." Professor Layton explained. Luke nodded, seeing partially where the Professor was going with this line of investigation.

_**Mobius History Book added to the Court Record**_

_~September 30__th__: 9:03 P.M.~_

_~Outskirts of Central City~_

"We can't do it! We've lost her! The sun has already set and we haven't seen Sonic since he left! It's over!" Tails said, flopping down on the ground in despair and sadness. Phoenix sighed and felt like giving up as well. A deafening boom hit all of their eardrums and Sonic suddenly appeared before them.

"Hey guys! Guess who I found!" Sonic said triumphantly before motioning towards Angel, who stood behind him. She waved at them before being crushed into a hug by Tails.

"Oh thank goodness! We thought we weren't going to see you again! Mr. Wright even considered giving up!" Tails said. Phoenix was knocked back by shock before deciding it was a proper time to say this.

"Ummm… OBJECTION! Tails I-" Phoenix was about to say but got cut off by Sonic, who had covered his mouth with his hand. He had heard something in the forest nearby. Armed G.U.N. troops suddenly surrounded them, holding them at gunpoint.

"Angel the Cat! We have reason to believe that you are guilty of Emerald Conspiracy! And as you know, that is the highest crime in the entire world!" The G.U.N. commanding officer yelled as he revealed himself from the forest. Sonic and Tails stood in front of Angel while Phoenix stood in front of Maya.

"That isn't possible! Angel's been trapped inside her necklace this whole time! She couldn't have done anything remotely that serious!" Sonic argued. The commanding officer laughed before giving his reason for suspicion.

"We have a confession from a long time Emerald Conspirator that she was involved in all of his crimes! Isn't that right, Dr. Eggman!" The commanding officer yelled before stepping out of the way for the cuffed man to take the spotlight.

"It most certainly is my dear general. That cat helped me with all of my schemes and if I'm going down, then she isn't getting off scot free!" Dr. Eggman yelled. Sonic glared and growled at the devious doctor. Eggman merely smiled.

"Eggman, you liar! Take that back now!" Sonic yelled, holding his arms out to protect Angel and Tails. Eggman pretended to think about it for a second before shaking his head. The troops shot a net out and effortlessly captured Angel within it. Sonic and Tails tried to grab her but they were too slow. A helicopter lowered above them and Angel was thrown inside, still stuck within the net.

"Angel!" Tails yelled, holding his hand out to try and stop them. Sonic blocked him as the helicopter began hovering into the sky. As the noise of the G.U.N. troops faded away, Tails fell to the ground in sadness. He slowly started to cry. Phoenix looked down at Tails before placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Tails; I'll defend her in court! They can't throw her in jail without a trial can they! We'll prove them wrong and finally prove Eggman is a liar!" Phoenix said confidently. Though on the inside he was extremely nervous. _Emerald Conspiracy?! It's the highest crime on Mobius! Professor Pickle said nobody has ever won trying to defend against it! How am I going to stand up to this, _Phoenix thought. The four of them began making their way towards the city as fast as they could.

_~September 30__th__: 9:56 P.M.~_

_~Spagonia University~_

"Shadow. It is time we asked you… about Angel's past. We want to know just who she is, and why Dr. Eggman needs her in his plans." Professor Layton said. Shadow closed his eyes and sighed, feeling that he should've known this would come up.

"Very well. I will tell you everything I know about her. Angel was born in a very powerful kingdom known as the Haven Kingdom. It sat on the very southern-most tip of Holoska, so it wasn't completely covered in snow and ice. One day, a freak chaos explosion wiped out her entire kingdom. Her parents, siblings, friends, and all of her subjects were wiped clean off the face of the world. She was the only survivor. Soon after this happened, Dr. Eggman's grandfather and my creator, Gerald Robotnik, found her within the demolished kingdom, nearly dead. He took her in and returned to Space Colony ARK with her. Her wings were badly damaged and she felt they would never heal. But then, a miracle happened. As soon as she came into contact with a Chaos Emerald they healed perfectly. After this, she asked Gerald to teach her how to use her wings. Gerald's granddaughter, Maria, quickly became friends with Angel as well as me. After the ARK was shut down by the Central City military, Maria ejected Angel and I in separate capsules using the last of her strength. Angel's capsule and my capsule traveled in separate paths. My capsule was soon found by G.U.N. and kept on Prison Island for nearly fifty years before Dr. Eggman found me and released me. But two years before that, Eggman stumbled upon Angel's capsule in Holoska. It had been frozen for fifty years! He revived Angel and was going to use her to help him conquer the world. But Sonic and Tails saved her. Now, I think Eggman wants Angel to try and take over the world again." Shadow finished his explanation and the Professor nodded. Luke was slightly moved by the story Shadow had told. Professor Layton still had some more questions.

"So, she has had a very rough life. You wouldn't by chance know why Eggman thinks he can take over the world with her help, do you?" Professor Layton asked. Shadow scratched his ear before thinking about it.

"You know, I bet it might have something to do with Haven Kingdom. It was a very powerful civilization. I think it might have been equivalent to the Azran civilization of your world." Shadow revealed. Professor Layton looked up from his thoughts in slight shock.

"So, what you're saying is, Eggman might be after Angel because he feels she might be able to help him raise the Haven Kingdom and that that might be able to help him achieve world domination?" Professor Layton asked. Shadow nodded, deciding he had explained it better than he could have. Professor Layton smiled and held his hat.

"Thank you, Shadow. This new information may have brought us several steps closer to solving this entire mystery. Luke, we will leave for Central City tomorrow. So I suggest you get some rest." Professor Layton said, now directing his attention to Luke. Luke nodded.

_~September 31__st__: 9:29 A.M.~_

_~Central City~_

Phoenix lifted his head up from the couch within their hotel room. After Angel had been arrested, they had decided to search for a hotel in the busy Central City. Sonic had paid for the room. A long and stressful day lay ahead of them. Angel's trial was to begin at exactly 12:00. Tails had barely gotten any sleep that night. His dreams were full of scary images of Angel being found guilty and being burned in the fire to pay for her "crime". Phoenix stood up and stretched before shaking Maya awake on the nearby bed. Sonic was already awake, sitting in the dining room with a bottle of soda from the fridge. Phoenix made himself a cup of coffee. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife.

"So, today's the day. Angel's trial. I should've known we couldn't keep her from the terrors of the law system for long." Sonic said flatly, staring out the window at the rising sun. Phoenix drank his cup of coffee quickly before heading to the bathroom to get dressed. Maya entered the kitchen and popped open a bottle of soda before sitting down across the room from Sonic.

"Do you think we can win, Sonic?" Maya asked. Sonic took a drink of his soda before answering her question.

"This is the highest crime in my world. If you want me to be honest, our chances of winning are one in a billion. I'm known for not giving up until the end, but in this case… we may never see Angel again after today." Sonic said. Maya hung her head in sadness. She briefly wondered where Luke and the Professor were at that moment but she was taken from her thoughts as Phoenix exited the bathroom.

"We mine as well get ourselves acquainted with the case we're involved in. Let's start 'investigating'." Phoenix said. His spirits were not high. Their first stop was the courthouse to collect information about the case. Sonic and Tails led the way silently. They soon reached the courthouse and entered it. A trial was already in progress when they arrived. They looked into the doors to see that the verdict was being handed down to the defendant in the cage above.

"This court hereby finds the defendant… Guilty!" The Judge yelled before pounding his gavel. Everyone on the Prosecution's side cheered while the defense attorney began collecting his things to leave. He seemed very sad. The guards lowered the cage and locked it into place. They heard pounding from within the cage and saw the guards hook up long hoses to the top. They were going to suffocate him with gas. As they ended this cruelty they finally burned his body to ashes before raising the cage back up. Tails looked away in sudden sadness while Maya didn't even watch. Sonic turned to Tails to comfort him while Phoenix watched in pure horror. After everyone left the court, Phoenix rushed in to talk with the Judge.

"Excuse me, Your Honor! My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney. If you don't mind me asking, what was the defendant just now charged with?" Phoenix asked. The Judge looked at him before answering his question.

"He was charged with murder. You say you are a defense attorney, you must be here for some other reason than to watch a murder trial?" The Judge said questioningly. Phoenix nodded before explaining his situation.

"My client is being charged with Emerald Conspiracy and I was wondering if you had any information about the case that I could have so that I'm not completely clueless. My client's name is Angel the Cat." Phoenix explained. The Judge thought for a moment before nodding. He had remembered that he had received a copy of the Case File that morning.

_**Case File added to the Court Record**_

"Thank you, Your Honor." Phoenix said before leaving the courtroom. The Judge nodded and watched him leave before returning to his work. Phoenix returned to his friends with the Case File.

"With a case like this, I don't really think there is a way to 'investigate the crime scene', so our best bet is to wait for the trial to begin and hope some helpful evidence will be presented by the Prosecution in court." Phoenix said. Sonic, Tails, and Maya nodded.

_~September 31__st__: 9:45 A.M.~_

_~Spagonia University~_

"Good luck in Central City, Professor! Make sure they're safe for me!" Professor Pickle yelled from the ground as the helicopter began rising into the air. Professor Layton tipped his hat before strapping himself in and getting ready for the flight to Central City. The mystery was about to be solved on that very same day, and the Professor knew it. Detective Roy moved the control's and the helicopter began moving. They were on their way to Central City.

**Picarat and Hint Coin Count:**

_180/180 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Maya's Magatama_

_Mobian Courts book_

_Arson Case File_

_Gasoline Tank Info_

_Mobius History Book_

_Case File_


	13. Turnabout of Angels: Trial

**Chapter 13: Turnabout of Angels: Trial**

_~September 31__st__: 11:54 A.M.~_

_~Central City Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom Lobby A~_

"Six minutes until it begins. The trial of my life. Angel is in there already. To be honest, I don't know if I can win this." Phoenix said, suddenly feeling depressed. Maya felt the same way. Tails looked up at Phoenix and put on a serious face.

"Don't worry Mr. Wright, Sonic and I will be there to help. We can win this, I know it." Tails said reassuringly. His talk wasn't enough to raise his own spirits though. Minutes passed before the courtroom guards ordered them into the courtroom.

"The defense team may now enter the courtroom!" The guards shouted, slightly jolting Phoenix. He nodded and led the way into the courtroom. Phoenix turned to the Prosecution stand and saw Prosecutor Goldora Mayne standing there, looking as confident as ever. As soon as Phoenix and his team settled down behind the defense stand, the Judge pounded his gavel to silence the murmurs coming from the jury benches. Angel stood in the cage above them, looking as scared as ever. Phoenix felt sorry for her. The Judge began by asking if the defense and prosecution were ready. Goldora nodded. The Judge turned to Phoenix.

"Y-Yes, Your Honor!" Phoenix said, though he was lying. He began to sweat slightly. The Judge nodded before turning back to Goldora and asking for her opening statement. Phoenix leaned on the desk with his palms spread.

"The defendant, Angel the Cat, has been charged with Emerald Conspiracy, a capitol felony on Mobius. She is charged with attempting to aid Dr. Eggman in his latest scheme to take over the planet using the Chaos Emeralds. Dr. Eggman himself has testified to this matter and he has also turned himself in. He will be my first witness in this trial. The Prosecution calls Dr. Eggman to the stand!" Goldora yelled. Phoenix watched as Dr. Eggman, still in handcuffs, took the witness stand proudly. He seemed far too happy for someone facing charges of Emerald Conspiracy himself.

"Let's skip the formalities and end this quickly. Dr. Eggman, testify about Angel the Cat's involvement in your scheme." Goldora demanded. Eggman nodded excitedly, attempting to stroke his moustache but remembering he was in handcuffs.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~Angel's Involvement~**_

_**Wright VS Mayne**_

_ "Well, Angel the Cat has been a key part of nearly all of my plans. But my most recent plan was to capture Spagonia by using the Chaos Emeralds to blow up City Hall in the Spagonia Capitol City. She was to sneak in and plant the emeralds in the Hall of Records portion of the building and use Chaos Control to cause an explosion. That is all I have to say." _Dr. Eggman testified. Phoenix placed a hand to his chin and decided to begin his search for contradictions.

_"Well, Angel the Cat has been a key part of nearly all of my plans. But my most recent plan was to capture Spagonia by using the Chaos Emeralds to blow up City Hall in the Spagonia Capitol City." _Phoenix saw a contradiction and immediately opened the Court Record to present the contradicting evidence. He presented it.

"OBJECTION! Dr. Eggman, you say that the explosion in City Hall was caused by the Chaos Emeralds?" Phoenix questioned. Dr. Eggman nodded before gloating that his testimony was fool proof. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk before pointing at Eggman.

"Wrong! The Arson Case File within the Court Record contradicts your testimony! It states the fire was caused by gasoline spread across the floor! Once more… ANGEL'S NAME ISN'T PART OF THE INVOLVED PEOPLE LIST! Try explaining this one genius!" Phoenix explained. Eggman was knocked back by shock and the entire courtroom erupted in murmurs.

"That defense attorney found a contradiction!"

"He's trying to free that conspirator up in the cage!"

"Don't let him win, Goldora!"

"GOLDORA!" "GOLDORA!" "GOLDORA!" "GOLDORA!"

"Furthermore, using the Chaos Emeralds is highly dangerous to Angel's wellbeing! She would have most likely died under the circumstances you have testified about!" Phoenix yelled, still pointing at Eggman. Goldora slammed her hand on the desk before lifting it to point at Phoenix.

"Very well, Mr. Wright! If the scenario you paint is to be true, then present to us, proof that the gasoline was not merely there as a distraction to keep the authorities from figuring out the real cause of the fire!" Goldora said demandingly. Phoenix was knocked back by shock before beginning to sweat. _And how am I supposed to do that, _Phoenix thought. The courtroom quieted down as Phoenix began to think. He looked through the Court Record, searching through his evidence. He couldn't find a scrap of evidence to help his claim.

"I… I can't…" Phoenix said, still sweating. The Judge shook his head and sighed. He pounded his gavel.

"Then I am afraid I cannot allow you to continue. This has officially been the longest Emerald Conspiracy trial on record. The court hereby finds Angel the Cat…" The Judge began, lifting his gavel into the air, ready to pound it down.

"HOLD IT!"

"Your Honor! You cannot indict the defendant yet! This trial is nowhere near over!" Sonic yelled from beside Phoenix. This took everyone by surprise as Phoenix stopped sweating. Sonic turned to Phoenix.

"Are you really going to let this go that quickly?! What are you doing?!" Sonic yelled. Phoenix started sweating once more.

"I don't have any evidence that can fulfill her question!" Phoenix yelled back. Sonic shook his head.

"Then just ignore the question and move along with your claim! Hurry! The Judge is getting impatient!" Sonic ordered. Phoenix nodded before turning back to the trial. He slammed his hands down on the desk before pointing.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, the defense feels that no important information will arrive from answering the Prosecution's question. The official record states that the fire was caused by gasoline, which contradicts the witness' testimony. Proof that the gasoline wasn't a distraction is not needed when official records are on hand! Take that Goldora!" Phoenix said, placing his fists on his hips. Goldora began sweating from her place at the Prosecution stand. She leaned on the desk with her arm.

"T-That isn't…" Goldora began but no words could form beyond that. The Judge decided to take the side of Phoenix in this case. He pounded his gavel to bring the court back to order.

"Order! Oder! The defense has a good point. The Prosecution's question, however, was pointless. I feel that further testimony is needed from the witness before a verdict can be handed down. Dr. Eggman, please testify to the court about Angel's true involvement in the Arson case in Spagonia." The Judge demanded. Eggman happily obliged.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~Angel's True Involvement~**_

_**Wright VS Mayne**_

_ "Alright, so my most recent scheme wasn't involved with the Chaos Emeralds. But she was involved with plenty of other schemes. I just lied about this one to ensure she would be taken in as well. In reality, she covered the floor in gasoline and then lit it with a match, which caused the explosion. That is all." _Dr. Eggman finished his testimony and Phoenix decided to start looking for contradictions.

_"Alright, so my most recent scheme wasn't involved with the Chaos Emeralds. But she was involved with plenty of other schemes." _Phoenix found no contradictions in this part of the testimony and decided to move on to the next part of the testimony.

_"I just lied about this one to ensure she would be taken in as well. In reality, she covered the floor in gasoline and then lit it with a match, which caused the explosion. That is all."_ Phoenix checked the Court Record and found a contradiction between his testimony and the Arson Case File yet again.

"OBJECTION! Once again, Dr. Eggman, you have contradicted the Arson Case File. It clearly states that a small flame would simply light the gasoline and spread the fire, not cause an explosion. Explain this one!" Phoenix shouted. Eggman was knocked back by shock as was Goldora. The Judge quickly realized what Phoenix meant but asked him to elaborate anyway.

"Gladly! You see, with gasoline spread out across the floor, lighting a match and throwing it in would simply cause the fire from the match to spread across the gasoline's surface. However, if the fire were to travel along a trail of gasoline and then come into contact with an entire tank of gasoline, then an explosion would occur! Which is precisely what happened, isn't it Eggman?!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at him. _I'm getting further into this trial than I was expecting. It almost seems as if Goldora isn't even putting up a fight, _Phoenix thought. The Judge nodded, agreeing with Phoenix's explanation.

"It certainly seems that this was the true chain of events. The only question is why the witness has been lying to the court?" The Judge said, glaring at Eggman. The Judge lifted his gavel and pounded it against the palm of his free hand, demanding an explanation. Goldora intervened.

"I OBJECT! Your Honor, this is simply a misunderstanding of the events. You see, the witness is only barely fit to testify. He has been at the center of so many explosions, most of them caused by that hedgehog, that his brain and memory has been damaged." Goldora explained. Phoenix barely caught the eye movement Goldora made to get Eggman to go along with what she was saying. _That evil little, _Phoenix thought after slamming his hands on the desk. The Judge nodded, seemingly signaling that he understood what she meant.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, if the witness is that brain-dead than how could he have thought of a scheme this complex?!" Phoenix yelled. Goldora slammed her hand down on the desk.

"Use your brain attorney, this scheme could have been thought up by a nine year old!" Goldora yelled. Phoenix slammed his hands down on the desk, ready to counter her argument.

"In that case, this scheme could very well have been thought up by Angel herself and Eggman wouldn't have needed to be involved! Or maybe somebody other than the people gathered in this court committed the crime! Where is your proof, Prosecutor Goldora? Proof that this crime even has anything to do with the witness and the defendant!" Phoenix yelled. He slammed his hands on the desk and this alone was enough to make Goldora break down into a cold sweat. She had to lean on the desk for support.

"T-That's not… how did you… AUGH!" Goldora yelled before slamming her head down on the desk and covering it with her arms and hands. The courtroom remained silent as nobody was man enough to break the silence. That is, except for one man.

"HOLD IT!"

This shout took everyone by surprise and Goldora lifted her head. From the dark hallway that leads to the Prosecutor's lobby came a new person. He walked with his head down, a certain head garment covering his eyes to raise the tension. His apprentice walked next to him as they entered the courtroom.

"I am here to set a number of things straight!" Professor Layton yelled after lifting his hat so he could see. Luke nodded next to him, fully believing in the Professor's thoughts. Phoenix was taken aback by shock.

"Professor Layton… just… what do you mean by that?!" Phoenix said in a puzzled way. Professor Layton twisted the brim of his hat.

"Angel the Cat…" Professor Layton began before lifting his arm and pointing at her up in the cage, "IS the guilty one in this case!" Phoenix was knocked back by shock. Goldora glared at the Professor but moved out from behind the Prosecution stand to sit in the jury benches. Professor Layton took her place. Phoenix glared at him.

"I simply mean to settle this dispute, Mr. Wright… once and for ALL!" Professor Layton yelled while pointing at him. The two stared down each other, not quite understanding the others decision in the situation. Professor Layton slammed his hand down on his desk.

"Your Honor, if I may take the place as the Prosecution for this trial?!" Professor Layton asked. The Judge nodded and pounded his gavel. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk. _We were getting so far in the trial! What will his arrival bring? And why does he think Angel is guilty, _Phoenix thought. The Judge spoke next.

"Very well, Mr. Layton. If you feel your presence may bring us closer to the truth, than I have no choice but to include you as the Prosecution. Prosecutor Goldora may serve as an aid to you if you find yourself in need of information regarding this case." The Judge explained. The Professor nodded gratefully before pointing towards Dr. Eggman.

"While this witness has been proven a liar until now, I still request that he testify some more. Dr. Eggman, please testify to us about your past with Angel!" Professor Layton demanded. Eggman nodded, pleased with how this trial was moving along. He had never expected to turn Phoenix's friends against him.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~Angel's Past~**_

_**Wright VS Layton**_

_ "Well, alright. I first discovered Angel about two years before I had even known of Shadow the Hedgehog's existence. She was frozen in ice up north in Holoska. Her capsule had appeared to be from the Space Colony ARK. I revived her and I have been using her in my plans ever since. She was of vital importance to me." _Dr. Eggman finished his testimony. Phoenix decided to listen through it once more to check for contradictions.

_ "Well, alright. I first discovered Angel about two years before I had even known of Shadow the Hedgehog's existence." _Phoenix saw nothing in the Court Record that could contradict this.

_"She was frozen in ice up north in Holoska. Her capsule had appeared to be from the Space Colony ARK. I revived her and I have been using her in my plans ever since. She was of vital importance to me." _Phoenix leaned on the desk and checked the Court Record. A piece of evidence he had never seen before had been added to it. _A Mobian History book? When did that get there, _Phoenix thought. He selected it and opened it. He landed on a bookmarked page. _Wait a minute, this says that Angel was freed by Sonic and Tails shortly after she was revived, _Phoenix thought. He slammed the book shut before slamming his hands on the table.

"OBJECTION! There is a Mobian History Book I the Court Record that states something very interesting. It states that Sonic and Tails freed Angel after she was revived by you! I'm sure this big moment in your life wouldn't have suffered from memory loss now would it doctor?!" Phoenix yelled. Eggman was knocked back by shock. Professor Layton placed a hand to his chin and nodded.

"Ah, so it seems, Mr. Wright. But, may I ask this one question? Why did Sonic and Tails rescue Angel in the first place? The Prosecution requests that Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower take the stand and testify about this!" Professor Layton said, pointing to the two Mobians. Sonic and Tails nodded before turning to Phoenix.

"Good luck, Mr. Wright. Don't hesitate to point out any contradictions in our testimonies! If it will lead to Angel's Not Guilty verdict then call us out on it." Sonic assured him. Phoenix nodded before watching as they took the stand.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~Rescuing Angel~**_

_**Wright VS Layton**_

_ "We first decided to check Eggmans base because we had seen him flying over South Island, heading south. His Eggmobile was carrying something from the bottom. We followed him silently and he never did figure out we were tailing him. When we reached his base we snuck inside to see what he was up to. We found him leaning over an open capsule that had the word ARK on it. Something lifted its head from within it and that's when we first saw her. Angel looked around and Eggman said she was the key to his plan for world domination. She became scared and that's when we jumped out in the open and escaped with her." _Sonic finished his testimony and Phoenix decided to begin searching for any contradictions. _Please don't be lying Sonic, _Phoenix thought.

_"We first decided to check Eggmans base because we had seen him flying over South Island, heading south. His Eggmobile was carrying something from the bottom." _Phoenix decided to press him for information.

"HOLD IT! South Island? What exactly is South Island?" Phoenix asked. The name sounded quite strange for an island that close to the north pole.

"It's a quite forest island. It's also the sight of my first bid to stop Eggman. The Chaos Emeralds constantly changes its position so it doesn't have a set spot on any map." Sonic explained. Phoenix thought about this for a moment before deciding to move on.

_"We followed him silently and he never did figure out we were tailing him. When we reached his base we snuck inside to see what he was up to." _Phoenix decided that nothing worthwhile could come from this section of testimony and moved on to the next section.

_"We found him leaning over an open capsule that had the word ARK on it. Something lifted its head from within it and that's when we first saw her." _Phoenix thought about it for a moment before deciding to press him for information.

"HOLD IT! Do you know any of the details regarding how Dr. Eggman revived her exactly?" Phoenix asked. Sonic shook his head and looked to Tails for confirmation. Tails agreed with him. Phoenix shook his head before deciding to move on.

_ "Angel looked around and Eggman said she was the key to his plan for world domination. She became scared and that's when we jumped out in the open and escaped with her."_ Phoenix had come to the final section of testimony. He decided to get as much information as possible from this section of testimony in order to see if this was worth all the time and effort.

"HOLD IT! Key to his plan? How did he know SHE was the key to his plan?" Phoenix asked. All became silent in the courtroom before a sound awoke them. Professor Layton slammed his hand on the desk before pointing at Phoenix.

"Objection! Mr. Wright, I would like to add one more witness to the stand who might be able to answer your question. The Prosecution calls… Shadow the Hedgehog to the stand!" Professor Layton shouted so that Shadow could hear him. Shadow walked in from the Prosecutor's lobby and made his way towards the witness stand. Professor Layton nodded before asking him to begin his testimony. Shadow obliged.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~Key to his plan~**_

_**Wright VS Layton**_

_ "I will now explain just how Angel could be the key to Dr. Eggman's plans. You see, Angel was once a citizen of the powerful civilization known as the Haven Kingdom. A chaos explosion wiped them all out. Professor Gerald Robotnik healed Angel and raised her on board Space Colony ARK along with me. When the ARK was shut down we were both ejected. I was taken in by G.U.N. while Angel landed in Holoska. Over the course of fifty years her capsule slowly began getting trapped within the ice, suspending her in a sleep-like state. Dr. Eggman found her and felt that he could use her to raise the Haven civilization and become an all-powerful ruler of the world." _Shadow finished his explanation and Phoenix felt no need to cross examine this testimony. Angel was silently crying up in her cage as long subdued memories of hers began rising back to the surface.

_**Shadow's Testimony added to the Court Record**_

"Your Honor, a cross examination of this testimony would be nothing more than a waste of this courts time. However, this testimony does shed some new light on our current situation. It has revealed one very important fact. The fact that Dr. Eggman was using Angel to get to the Haven civilization. This would mean that he wasn't using the Chaos Emeralds to try and rule the world." Phoenix began explaining before slamming his hands on the desk, "This means, that the possibility of Angel being guilty of Emerald Conspiracy… IS NOT POSSIBLE!" This shout of innocence knocked back everyone in the courtroom, including the Judge. Shouts of protest and outrage began pouring in from the jury benches.

"NO! He can't be right!"

"Are they really considering setting that criminal free?!"

"Don't let them beat you!"

"LAYTON!" "GOLDORA!" "LAYTON!" "GOLDORA!"

"Objection! Mr. Wright, while your line of reasoning is incredibly well woven, you have overlooked one detail… the fact that we don't know how Eggman could have used Angel to unlock the secrets of Haven Kingdom. The way to do that could very well involve the Chaos Emeralds!" Professor Layton yelled before pointing at Phoenix. Phoenix was knocked back by shock.

"W-Well yes, that is true, Professor… but…" Phoenix began before beginning to sweat. _Oh, he's got me there! I don't have a way of countering that! He's starting to get the judge on his side! I can't let that happen, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled before pointing forward. The courtroom remained silent as they waited for him to speak. He said nothing and just stood there pointing at Professor Layton.

"M-Mr. Wright, do you have something to say?" The Judge asked. Phoenix continued to stand silent, still pointing. _I… I just pointed forward and yelled 'objection' without even thinking… what caused me to do that? Is my subconscious trying to tell me something? Perhaps it's trying to tell me… that there's a piece of evidence that can help me here! Now let's see here! It's going to take a lot of logic bending to prove my way through this, but I think I have an answer to his protest. Alright, let's do it, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk once more before pointing.

"OBJECTION! Professor Layton! You say the Chaos Emeralds may have something to do with Haven Kingdom. However, the Chaos Emeralds are life threatening to Angel. Furthermore, Haven Kingdom was destroyed by a Chaos Energy explosion. What would make Dr. Eggman think the Chaos Emeralds would be of any use in this situation?" Phoenix questioned. He had finally realized what Professor Layton was doing. The Professor was trying to work with Phoenix in order to help him reach the truth in this trial.

**Picarat and Hint Coin Count:**

_180/180 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Maya's Magatama_

_Mobian Courts book_

_Arson Case File_

_Gasoline Tank Info_

_Mobius History Book_

_Case File_

_Shadow's Testimony_


	14. Turnabout of Angels: Trial Finale

**Chapter 14: Turnabout of Angels: Trial Finale**

"I see your point, Mr. Wright, but I feel that the Chaos Energy explosion in Haven Kingdom has nothing to do with the possibility that the Chaos Emeralds have anything to do with Eggman's plan to raise it once more." Professor Layton said, placing a hand to his chin. Phoenix also placed a hand to his chin in thought. _He has a point. What now, _Phoenix thought.

"Be that as it may, the Chaos Emeralds are still life threatening to Angel. Dr. Eggman would have only had one chance to use her to try and reawaken Haven Kingdom with the help of the Chaos Emeralds and if he hasn't taken that chance by now…" Phoenix began before slamming his hands on the desk, "THEN THIS PLAN IS COMPLETELY FALSE!" Professor Layton tried to "block" the force of this deduction by lowering his hat over his eyes. He began sweating but tried to look like he still knew what he was doing. He slammed his hand on the desk.

"T-That… uhh…" Professor Layton was for once at a loss for words. He tried to search for a way to stall for time to think. He slammed his hand on the desk again.

"Objection!" Professor Layton yelled. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk.

"On what grounds?!" Phoenix asked, wondering what the Professor had in mind. The Professor looked up at his hat and found a way to stall for thinking time.

"On the grounds that I have an awesome hat! Now let me think?" Professor Layton demanded. Phoenix sighed. _Well… he's right, _Phoenix thought. Professor Layton thought before lifting his finger to express that he had thought of something.

"The Chaos Emeralds may be life threatening to Angel; however, she has used them before with next to no ill side effects. This is grounds enough to believe the Chaos Emeralds were involved, Mr. Wright!" Professor Layton yelled before pointing at Phoenix. Phoenix pointed at the Professor.

"OBJECTION! Angel became trapped in her necklace for an extended period of time! I don't know about you, but I think that would constitute as an ill side effect under most circumstances, Professor!" Phoenix yelled. Professor Layton slammed his hand on the desk.

"ANGEL BECAME TRAPPED IN HER NECKLACE BECAUSE OF HER HEALING POWERS!" Professor Layton shouted. Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk.

"SHE USED HER HEALING POWERS WHILE USING THE CHAOS EMERALDS, WHICH IS WHY SHE WAS TRAPPED FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME!" Phoenix shouted back.

"STOOOOOOOP IIIITTTTT!"

Angel had yelled this from her cage above them, completely shocking everyone. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk.

"A-Angel?!" Phoenix said in surprise. Professor Layton looked up at the cage, hat held in his fingers.

"S-Stop arguing over this! I-It isn't worth it! My healing powers have nothing to do with the Chaos Emeralds! T-They just strengthen it!" Angel said. Professor Layton slammed his hand on the desk.

"Precisely! This is why I believe the Chaos Emeralds were involved in Dr. Eggman's plan to use Angel to bring back Haven Kingdom! Meaning, the possibility that she is guilty of Emerald Conspiracy… IS NO LONGER A POSSIBILITY, BUT IT IS FACT!" Professor Layton yelled. Phoenix placed his hands on his head before slamming his elbows against the desk with his head in between his arms. _We're about to lose! Angel… why did you do that, _Phoenix thought. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"Well then, I believe we have dragged this out longer than necessary. I am ready to deliver my verdict in this trial. Does anyone have any objections?" The Judge asked. The courtroom remained silent for a number of minutes before someone finally called out.

"HOLD IT!"

This cry of protest sounded as though it had come from a young boy. Everyone looked towards the witness stand and what they saw shocked them.

"L-Luke!" Professor Layton said in shock before pulling his hat over his head in shock. Luke nodded. He looked angry. His hands were in fists and a tear was clinging to the corner of his eye.

"H-How can all of you be so cruel?! Angel is innocent, I know it! Professor, you were wrong! Angel isn't guilty!" Luke yelled. Phoenix smiled. The Professor sighed. Phoenix realized he had a chance to bring the trial back into his favor and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Your Honor! The defense requests that further testimony be heard! Please have Luke Triton testify about what he knows regarding Angel's past and her relationships with people she knows!" Phoenix yelled before pointing at Luke. The Judge closed his eyes and began thinking. Phoenix's surroundings seemed to fade to black as he began thinking. _This is it! The Judge's choice here will determine the outcome of this trial. If he decides to end it now and save his own personal time, Angel will be killed. If he allows Luke to testify… then I might still have a chance to win this, _Phoenix thought. The Judge opened his eyes.

"If the Prosecution has no objections, then I will allow Luke Triton to testify." The Judge said. Phoenix waited for Professor Layton to make a move. He waited for several minutes.

"I OBJECT!"

"W-WHAT THE?!" Phoenix yelled in shock.

"What on earth?!" Professor Layton also said. The courtroom erupted into murmurs and shouts as Goldora re-affirmed her position at the Prosecution stand.

"This man has put up a lousy Prosecuting battle! This is why I would like to take his place as the Prosecution for the remainder of the trial!" Goldora said, slamming her hand on the desk. Professor Layton did the same.

"Objection! Prosecutor Goldora, I am perfectly capable of holding this position in the trial." Professor Layton protested. Goldora slammed her hand on the desk once more.

"No! I OBJECT! Your Honor, please dismiss this man from the courtroom at once!" Goldora yelled. The Judge pounded his gavel to stop the nonsense. Everyone became quiet.

"I will dismiss someone from the courtroom, but it will not be Mr. Layton here. Prosecutor Goldora Mayne… you are hereby dismissed from this courtroom on account of disruption of justice! You will stand before the board of prosecuting director's before the end of this month where they will decide upon your punishment!" The Judge said before pounding his gavel. Goldora was shocked, to say the least.

"OBJECTION!"

This call of protest came from the most unlikely of places. Phoenix Wright.

"Your Honor, Prosecutor Goldora may stay. She is Professor Layton's only source of information regarding the current case!" Phoenix argued. Goldora glared at him but nodded in agreement anyway. Professor Layton nodded as well while still holding the brim of his hat. The Judge sighed.

"This is, unprecedented… but… very well. I will allow her to stay." The Judge said before pounding his gavel, "Now, if we could please begin, Luke Triton's cross examination". Everyone nodded.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~Luke's Knowledge of Angel's Past~**_

_**Wright VS Layton**_

_ "Although I haven't known Angel very long, I am aware of her past. Everything Shadow said in his testimony is the truth. Professor Layton and I read the same thing in the Mobian History Book. I don't know much about her relationships but she seems to be rather close to Tails and she is a great friend to us. She's had a rough past." _Luke finished his testimony and the courtroom became silent.

"If it's all the same with the court, I would like no cross examining of this testimony. It can be safe to say, that what Mr. Triton here says is the truth and we should believe him." The Judge said. Phoenix and the Professor nodded.

"So… where do we go from here, Nick?" Maya asked. Phoenix had almost forgotten she was there. He shrugged, not really seeing any way they could continue the trial from that point.

"It would seem we have come to a standstill, Your Honor." Professor Layton said. The Judge nodded before pounding his gavel.

"I am sorry to say this, but I have yet to see decisive evidence from the defense as to the innocence of the defendant. This is why I have a verdict in mind." The Judge said. Phoenix began sweating. _What?! No! No! This can't end now! We need to prolong the trial, _Phoenix thought.

"OBJECTION! This trial is at a standstill, Your Honor. You cannot give a verdict when the trial can go either way!" Phoenix protested. The Judge nodded before pounding his gavel to gather everyone's attention.

"This is correct, Mr. Wright. I have a new verdict in mind… but… let us hear what the audience in the jury benches has to say!" The Judge yelled, taking both Phoenix and the Professor by surprise. _N-No! He can't be using the jurist system! Not now, _Phoenix thought.

"GUILTY!" "GUILTY!" "GUILTY!" "GUILTY!" "GUILTY!" "GUILTY"

"Very well, then the court finds the defendant, Angel the Cat…" The Judge began. He raised his gavel.

"WE OBJEEEEEEEEEEEECT!"

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow had shouted this from the witness stand. Phoenix was very grateful for this objection. The Professor simply folded his arms and watched. The Judge was knocked back by shock.

"Your Honor! Let us testify once again! We can testify exactly why Angel is innocent! Give the defense one last chance!" Sonic, Tails, and Shadow all yelled at once. The Judge was beginning to become annoyed. Not only had a defense attorney that nobody has heard of prolonged an Emerald Conspiracy trial well out of proportion, but he had also caused the witnesses to believe him.

"Fine! But I warn all of you, this is the last testimony I will here! Does everyone understand?!" The Judge asked. They heard the courtroom doors creak open suddenly.

"Yes, we do!" Teria said, answering the Judges question as he stood in-between Sonic and Shadow. Goldora was shocked by this second betrayal from a previously loyal Prosecutor.

"W-Who are you?" The Judge asked. Teria grinned before answering.

"My name is Teria. I am this case's… final witness." Teria said before the cross examination began.

_**Mob Cross Examination**_

_**~The Final Testimony~**_

_**Wright/Layton VS The Court**_

_ "I will begin. Angel was framed by Dr. Eggman for one reason and one reason only. Because he wanted to crush our moral and stop our investigation. I think it is time the entire truth be revealed to this world." _Sonic testified first before he let Tails continue.

_"Eggman wanted to stop our investigation because he knew it would ruin his plans for good! He has used Angel as a pawn in his bid to stop us and that's wrong!" _Tails let Shadow continue on from there.

_"Sonic and Tails have told me exactly what they were investigating. They had gone to another world, the world of Phoenix Wright and Professor Layton. A book had recently been discovered there. After the book was discovered, many high political figures disappeared from their homes." _Shadow finished his testimony and let Teria take care of the rest.

_"I was the Prosecutor in Mr. Wright's first trial on Mobius. He managed to win and I have been helping him ever since. He is a very highly skilled attorney and he is actually kinda stubborn." _Teria finished his testimony and left Phoenix to cross examine it.

"This testimony, or rather I should see these testimonies, explain the events of everything that has happened since the Professor and I arrived on this planet. I feel that our investigation as about to come to an end. Professor Layton, would you like to explain the rest?" Phoenix asked. The Professor nodded before walking into the dead center of the courtroom.

"Our investigation began back on earth, we discovered a book that seemed to detail the ways to unlock the secrets of an ancient civilization, but instead, it unlocked a door to Mobius. The discovery of this book seemed to trigger something that caused many political figures in Mr. Wright's home city to disappear. I believe, they were brought into this world by somebody. Somebody who now stands among us. This very same person is responsible for this case and his intentions are far from kind. That person is despicable, vile, and evil, and has been any enemy of this planet for nearly two and a half decades. That person can only be…" Professor Layton began before straightening his hat, "YOU! DR. EGGMAN!" He pointed at the devious doctor. Eggman smiled and lifted something. A button. He pressed it, and the Judge tore off his skin to reveal that he was a robot. Several people within the audience did the same and everyone fell into a state of panic.

"I am sorry to bring this to your attention, but Angel the Cat has been found guilty!" Eggman yelled before directing his robots towards her cage. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"No! Eggman!" Sonic yelled before springing into action. He jumped on the witness stand and then leapt into the air. He grasped onto the chandelier above before swinging towards Angel's cage. One of Eggman's robots was beginning to lower it, with several other robots waiting below to latch the cage into place.

"A-Angel! Sonic!" Phoenix yelled before running out from behind the defense stand and jumping on one of the robots, ripping it free from the lowering mechanism. Sonic fumbled with the lock on Angel's cage before opening it. Angel tried to get free but robots were beginning to try and cut the chain holding up the cage and Angel as well as Sonic fell into the cage. Eggman grinned and the chain holding up the cage broke, sending it crashing to the ground. The robots lifted it and latched it into place. Sonic and Angel gasped from within the cage. Sonic tried to break free but to no avail. Shadow thought quickly and threw something to him.

"Sonic! Catch!" Shadow threw him a glowing object. Sonic caught it, knowing precisely what it was. A Chaos Emerald. He threw it into the air, using chaos control as he did this. As it reached its peak of ascent in the air the other six emeralds appeared around it. They lowered in a circle around Sonic and he crossed his arms over his face before moving them quickly to his sides as the power of the seven emeralds surged through him, shattering the cage to pieces. Angel escaped to Shadow while Eggman tried to run. Sonic gave chase, flying through the courtroom doors. Phoenix heard a sonic boom as the hedgehog left.

"We should hurry and follow them!" Professor Layton said. Phoenix, Luke, Maya, Shadow, Angel, and Tails nodded before following the Professor. They heard a crash from above them as they exited the courthouse. Eggman's airship was taking off. Shadow told everyone to lock hands before raising one of his hands.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled and they teleported into the airship. Meanwhile, Sonic was flying outside the airship, a golden streak leaving a sparkly gold aura behind him. He finally caught up to the airship's bridge.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled. The doctor noticed Sonic outside the bridge and spoke into his loudspeaker.

"Sorry Sonic, but as soon as I reach Haven Kingdom, you're finished! And the world will be mine!" Dr. Eggman yelled so that he could hear. Sonic growled and wondered what he could do from his current position. The airship was a strong flying steel fortress that he couldn't penetrate even as Super Sonic. He decided to search the outside for a weak spot.

Meanwhile, within the airship, Professor Layton and Phoenix led everyone through the inner corridors, trying to find a way to take down the airship from within. They felt a shake as Sonic damaged one of the airships engines outside.

"We need to hurry!" Shadow said before running ahead. The group ran after him. They eventually reached the bridge, where they found Eggman.

"Stupid hedgehog! Stop attacking the engines! Just a few more miles!" They heard Eggman say to himself. They all crouched into hiding. They had seen out of the front window that they were nearing the frigid coast of Holoska. They heard another shake and the airship drooped rapidly.

"We're gonna crash! We're gonna ram straight into Haven Kingdom!" Eggman said frantically. He pulled levers to try and slow the descent of the airship but to no avail. He could see the ground coming up and he had no choice but to steer the airship away from the kingdom. Professor Layton peaked out from the hiding place and saw the ground just about to hit. He jerked back down and covered Luke to brace for the impact. Phoenix did the same to Maya while Tails, Angel, and Shadow simply held on. The airship struck the ground and snow was thrown into the air as they slid to a stop.

"We made it." Professor Layton whispered. He looked up and saw Eggman hurrying to leave in his Eggmobile while Sonic chased after him. Angel jumped up and flew into the air and out through the same hatch Eggman used to escape, trying to catch up with them.

"Angel wait!" Shadow said but she was already gone. The group decided they should try and catch up. Upon exiting the airship they realized just how cold it was and hurried to chase after them. They could see the ruins of Haven Kingdom nearby. A thin layer of snow coated the ground, making it slightly harder to move, especially for Maya, who was wearing sandals. They eventually reached the place Sonic and Eggman were at.

"Leave her alone, Eggman! Now!" Sonic yelled, still glowing gold. Eggman had ordered many of his robots to surround Angel. Sonic took a step forward to attack but Eggman stopped him.

"No no no! Take another step towards her and she dies!" Eggman said. Professor Layton hid the group behind some walls of the ruins and told them he would be right back. Professor Layton made his way back to the airship as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Eggman ordered his robots to take Angel with him to his destination.

"Now, behold Sonic, the power that Angel possesses. Hand me the necklace." Eggman ordered. The robots ripped the necklace from her neck and handed it to Eggman. He walked up a flight of stairs that led to a shrine of some sort at the top. He took the necklace and placed it into a slot on top of the shrine. The ruins began to rumble and they felt themselves begin to gain altitude.

"W-What's happening?!' Eggman! What's going on?!" Sonic yelled from where he was standing. Eggman laughed maniacally as his plan began to progress.

"Now all I need are the Chaos Emeralds! Sonic, prepare to relinquish them immediately!" Eggman yelled, ordering his robots to attack. Sonic prepared in a stance of battle.

Meanwhile, Professor Layton felt the rumble of the ruins beginning to float into the air from where he was in the airship. He was searching for something to fight with. He found it. _A pipe, _Professor Layton thought.

"Now the question is how do I get up to those ruins?" Professor Layton asked himself. He saw his way up out of the corner of his eyes in the form of a jet-pack glider. It had red wings but no bar that was normally used to hold onto a glider with. He decided to use the pipe for this and took off towards the ruins. He flew up before flying above the ruins and moving towards Eggman. He jumped from his glider, pipe in hand and tried to strike Eggman. But he blocked with a sword from one of his robots. The two threw slashes at each other, trying to break each other's footing.

"The puzzle of Haven Kingdom must not be solved by you!" Professor Layton said as he kept slashing at Eggman. Eggman blocked each of these blows against him with ease.

"The power of Haven Kingdom will be mine and only mine Layton!" Eggman yelled back. Professor Layton stepped back as Eggman prepared to slash. When he did he cut straight through the pipe. The part that was cut off flew through the air but Professor Layton caught it and used it to help him pull the sword away from Eggman. Eggman grinned.

"You're too late, all of you! The powers of Haven Kingdom are already ensuring my control of the planet!" Eggman yelled. Professor Layton thought for a moment before lifting the sword he had taken from Eggman's grasp and lifting it in the air. He pushed Eggman to the side and stabbed the sword into the necklace. The ruins began to rumble and Eggman looked on in horror. A sudden surge of pain flew through the Professor as the broken necklace's power attempted to kill him. Eggman saw that this was now a lost effort and retreated with his robots.

"P-Professor!" Luke said as he watched the Professor fall in pain. The power from within the necklace had escaped into the closest living thing. They heard another rumble as the ruins began to fall apart.

"G-Go! All of you! Get out of here! B-Before the ruins fall apart!" Professor Layton said before wincing in pain. Luke started crying slightly. Phoenix wanted to stay but saw the severity of the situation and decided it was best that they leave before they were all killed.

"He's right, we need to go! Or else we'll all be killed! Come on!" Phoenix said before beginning to run off. Maya followed him but he stopped and turned around Luke wasn't following him.

"Luke!" Phoenix yelled. The boy didn't listen to him.

"P-Professor Layton." Luke said, crying. The Professor found strength enough to smile and tip his hat towards Luke.

"G-Go Luke… my apprentice, number one." Professor Layton said before falling to his hands a knees. Luke cried more but didn't move. He felt another rumble as more of the ruins crumbled away.

"S-So long… P-Professor Layton." Luke said, still crying. He turned and ran Phoenix leading him away. Sonic stayed where he was.

"You guys go! I'll survive! Just get going!" Sonic ordered. Tails shook his head.

"You're coming with us Sonic! Come on!" Tails ordered. Sonic sighed before teleporting Angel, Tails, and Shadow to the ground using Chaos Control. He then teleported himself back up into the ruins.

"Alright then, now that they're all safe! CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yelled before lifting his hand. A large golden ball of chaos energy formed within his hand. He used both of his hands to lift it into the air. He used his chaos control powers to stop the ruins from crumbling. This took the last of his strength though. The ruins stopped falling apart but Sonic lost consciousness as the Chaos Emeralds left him and he reverted to his normal blue color. Professor Layton lost consciousness at that very same moment and the two lay on the ground as the ruins approached the ground. The Chaos Emeralds suddenly reappeared and caused the two of them to float before teleporting them both away as the ruins collided with the ground.

_**Final Trial Completed: Earned 300 Picarats**_

**Picarat and Hint Coin Count:**

_480/480 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Maya's Magatama_

_Mobian Courts book_

_Case Solved! Court Record Emptied_


	15. Going Home

**Chapter 15: Going Home**

_~October 1__st__: 11:54 A.M.~_

_~Spagonia University~_

"Ready to go, Luke?" Phoenix asked. The defense attorney had decided to take care of Luke until he could return him to his father in England. Luke nodded reluctantly before lifting his small number of belongings and beginning to follow Phoenix to the door. None of them were especially happy to be leaving. Tails and Angel waited outside with the Tornado ready to fly them back to the door between their worlds.

"Well Tails, we're ready." Maya said. Tails nodded before climbing into the Tornado with Angel. The three humans climbed into the back seat of the plane and they began getting ready for take-off.

"Objection!"

A voice called out, taking each of them by surprise. They turned to the side to see who had shouted and saw a familiar two people. Professor Layton walked towards them, using a crutch to hold up one side of him. Sonic walked next to him.

"You weren't going to leave without me were you now?" Professor Layton asked. Luke cried tears of happiness and jumped from the plane and ran towards the Professor. The Professor held out one of his arms to hug Luke.

"P-Professor! I thought you died!" Luke said, while crying in happiness. The Professor smiled down at Luke before lifting his head up and looking at the rest of the group. Phoenix and Maya were smiling as they watched the scene before them. Tails pressed a button on the dashboard of the plane and the propeller began turning.

"Come on guys!" Tails yelled. Sonic nodded before jumping up on the wings of the plane while the others helped Professor Layton into the plane. As soon as he was comfortably in the plane Tails began driving the plane forward and they took off. The group watched the roof tops of Spagonia fly by below them before realizing that there were people waving to them. Luke, Phoenix, and Maya waved back while Professor Layton smiled while holding the brim of his hat.

"Well, although we didn't find the missing people, we did solve an even greater mystery. The mystery behind Eggman and what he was after." Phoenix said. Professor Layton nodded before looking down and noticing they were near the door between their worlds. Tails landed the Tornado and helped Professor Layton out of the plane. The group of them walked over to the door before stopping and turning to face each other.

"It's been fun, Professor Layton. You've helped us all out a lot, and if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have been able to save the world this time." Sonic said, addressing the Professor. He then turned to Phoenix, "And you, thank you for defending Tails, Angel, and I in court. It takes a very strong tolerance to put up with our court system." Tails and Angel nodded in agreement.

"Eh, Sonic the Hedgehog, you contributed more than either of us. Without you, we wouldn't have stood a chance and we probably wouldn't even be here right now." Professor Layton said, using the hand that wasn't holding his crutch to tip his hat.

"Yeah, without your ability to use the Chaos Emeralds we probably would've died in that cave before we came here or we would've died fighting Eggman up on the Haven Kingdom ruins. Thank you, Sonic." Phoenix said. Luke decided it was his turn to speak up.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again someday." Luke said. Maya nodded in agreement before adding on to his sentence.

"Yeah! And maybe we could all meet again and have fun somewhere rather than try and solve a mystery. Hey, we could dress up as each other too! I could dress up as Luke, the Professor could dress up as Nick, Nick could dress up as the Professor, Angel could dress up as me, Tails could also dress like Luke, and Sonic could dress up like the Professor!" Maya said, beginning to ramble. Professor Layton, Phoenix, and Sonic could only think of one thing to say before they began going their separate ways.

"**OBJECTION!"**


	16. Epilogue

**Chapter 16: Epilogue**

_~2 Months Later~_

_~December 1__st__: 10:33 A.M.~_

_~Gressenheller University~_

_~Professor Layton's Office~_

"Professor! Professor! A letter has arrived for you!" Luke said, running into the room. The Professor had been teaching Flora about how to brew different types of tea when Luke ran in happily. The Professor smiled at Luke and took the letter from his hand. He opened it carefully and read through it.

_Professor Hershel Layton,_

_ I am sorry to disturb you at such a time of year. I am a constable at the Constabulary in Paris, France by the name of Inspector Vergier, and this letter is to request your assistance in apprehending a thief that goes by the name of Phantom R. I am certain that this is not his true identity and I have my suspicions on who he really is. I would greatly appreciate your help in capturing him and presenting him to the face of justice. He has stolen many famous pieces of art from our museum, but he always returns them within a day or so. Nevertheless, he needs to be stopped and I feel you are our last hope. Please send word as soon as you make your decision._

_ Inspector Vergier, Paris Constabulary_

"Professor, are you going to take his request?" Flora asked. The Professor lifted his hat and smiled. He motioned for Luke to come near him.

"It is a gentleman's duty to help anyone in need. I will take his request and both of you are coming with me… as long as you promise to be extra careful, alright?" Professor Layton asked. Flora and Luke nodded and the Professor chuckled before beginning to write a response to Inspector Vergier. A new mystery was here for him to solve.

_~December 1__st__: 12:00 P.M.~_

_~Wright & Co. Law Offices~_

"Mr. Nick! Mr. Nick! The mailman gave me a letter to give to you." Pearl said before handing him the envelope. Phoenix lifted it and read the return address. _It says it's from the Board of Defense Attorney's in Paris, France, _Phoenix thought. He opened the envelope and took out the letter. He began reading it to himself.

_Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright_

_ You have been selected by the Board of Defense Attorney's in Paris, France to participate in the Defense Attorney Exchange Program. This program serves to familiarize Defense Attorney's with other court systems around the world. We are aware that you have already become familiarized with the court systems of the United States of America and the United Kingdom. We hope that you would like to add France to your list. Please send word of your decision as soon as possible._

_ Board of Defense Attorney's, Paris, France_

"It's a letter from France. They want me to participate in the Defense Attorney Exchange Program. It could be an opportunity to go on a little vacation to Paris. Doesn't that sound like fun, Pearl?" Phoenix asked just as Maya walked in from downstairs.

"Fran-se? Pare-es?" Pearl said questioningly. _That's right! She hasn't heard of these places before, _Phoenix thought. Maya picked up Pearl before asking Phoenix what he was talking about. He handed Maya the letter before going to find a sheet of paper to write his response.

"The Board of Defense Attorney's in Paris, France? Are you gonna take their request, Nick?" Maya asked. Phoenix finished writing his letter. He folded it up and placed it in an envelope. He wrote down where the envelope should be sent then got ready to head down to the post office.

"Are you kidding, a free trip to Paris during the Christmas time? There is no way I'm letting this opportunity slip away. I just hope the trouble that normally follows us around doesn't catch us while we're there." Phoenix said before closing the door behind him as he left for the post office. Maya smiled and looked down at Pearl happily.

_**To be Continued…**_


End file.
